Musas
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Historias cortas de las chicas de μ's.
1. Printemps

**¡Hola amigos!**

**Está será una serie de historias de cortas entre los distintos miembros de μ's.**

**Así que… ¡disfrútenlo!**

.

.

.

La sub unidad de μ's, Printemps, conformada por Honoka, Hanayo y Kotori, se encontraban en el cuarto de está última.

\- ¡Dinos Hanayo-chan! – dijeron ambas chicas de segundo - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Rin-chan?

\- … - la rubio oscuro solo atinó a sonrojarse – n-nos va bien.

\- Me alegro – dijo la peli jengibre – yo pensé que Rin-chan no era una buena novia.

\- Yo también – dijo la peli gris – normalmente Rin-chan es un poco… distraída.

\- En eso no les voy a mentir – dijo la menor – Rin-chan es un poco juguetona y tienes razón, es distraída, pero esas son cualidades que me hacen quererla.

\- Hanayo-chan – sus Senpais miraron con ternura a su Kouhai.

\- Eres tan linda que me das diabetes – dijo Honoka.

\- ¿G-Gracias? – Hanayo no sabía si sentirse ofendida o agradecida.

\- Por cierto, Honoka-chan.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Cómo va todo con Tsubasa-san?

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de la líder se tornó color rojo – p-pues bien… salimos de vez en cuando, vamos a pasear, a comer, tenemos algunas citas…

\- Y a tijerear…

\- También, vamos de vez en cuando a practicar nuestros pa… - Honoka se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que sus amigas dijeron - ¡s-s-s-se equivocan! ¡n-n-n-no hemos nada!

\- Pues yo no te miré tan convencida de lo contrario.

\- ¡Hanayo-chan!

\- Eso quiere decir que…

\- ¡No lo digas Kotori-chan!

\- ¿Tsubasa-san te da frentazos en la panocha?

\- … - la cara de Honoka explotó en mil colores - ¡K-K-K-K-Kotori-chan!

\- Por esa reacción me hace saber que alguien ya se comió la dona.

\- D-Dejen de molestarme.

\- L-Lo siento Honoka-chan – se disculpaba la pajarita – es que es divertido ver tus reacciones.

\- Que mala eres Kotori-chan – la mirada de la peli jengibre se tornó oscura – después de todo, no eres quien para hablar.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Honoka-chan?

\- Pues anoche se quedaron muy activas ¿no?

\- ¿Eh? – la pajarita puso una cara de terror como si hubiese visto al mismo diablo - ¿D-De que hablas?

\- Anoche… ¿crees que no escuché nada de lo que hicieron?

\- … - la cara de Kotori estaba más roja que el cabello de Maki.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? – dijo Hanayo con curiosidad.

\- N-No pasó nada…

\- Anoche – contó Honoka – me dormí en el Salón del Consejo, pero se supone que Kotori-chan y Umi-chan me ayudaban con algunos papeles y al parecer pensaron que estaba muy dormida, pero yo ya me había levantado. Desperté disimuladamente ya que solo escuchaba unos gemidos y jadeos y miré disimuladamente a Umi-chan y Kotori-chan haciéndolo en el suelo del Salón.

\- ¿En qué posición estaban?

\- N-No necesitas saber eso Hanayo-chan…

\- Kotori-chan estaba acostada en el piso con las piernas abiertas mientras Umi-chan estaba en medio de sus piernas, ambas frotando con fuerza sus…

\- ¡Ya! – gritó Kotori – no más por favor.

\- N-No sabía eso de ti Kotori-chan – dijo Hanayo con la cara algo roja.

\- Q-Que mala eres Honoka-chan.

\- Tu empezaste primero Kotori-chan.

\- C-Cálmense – dijo Hanayo tratando de calmar a sus Senpais.

\- ¿Y tú Hanayo-chan?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Tu y Rin-chan… han hecho algo?

\- No – la respuesta tan natural de la oji violeta las convenció rápidamente.

\- Aguafiestas.

\- Por cierto – la menor habló - ¿para qué nos reunimos aquí en primer lugar?

\- Y-Ya lo olvidé.

\- Vuelve a ser libre otra vez.

\- Me atrapaste, me tuviste entre tus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué estamos cantando ahora?

\- Somos un caso único de Idols.

\- Creo que recordé porque estamos aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que íbamos a hablar sobre los trajes.

\- ¡Cierto!

\- Para comenzar… - en eso el celular de Honoka comenzó a sonar – O sea, hellow.

\- _¿Qué es esa forma de contestar?_

\- U-Umi-chan.

\- _La misma que escuchas y conoces, Umi Sonoda te habla personalmente._

_\- _Ya entendí – dijo la oji azul - ¿Qué quieres?

\- _¿E-Está Kotori contigo?_

\- ¿Me llamaste solo para eso? – le dijo Honoka.

\- _Pues… sí._

\- Está bien – dijo Honoka cambiando a su típico tono alegre - ¿Qué necesitas de Kotori-chan?

_\- S-Solo quiero hablar con ella._

\- ¿Por qué no le hablaste a su celular?

\- _Lo intenté, pero siempre me mandaba al correo de voz._

\- Kotori-chan.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Honoka-chan?

\- ¿Tienes tu celular encendido?

\- ¿Qué? – la peli gris revisó su aparato móvil y notó que lo tenía en modo "No molestar" - ¡no mames!

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Tengo 890 llamadas perdidas, 1234 mensajes de texto, 22 mensajes de voz y 90 mensajes en WhatsApp y todas son de Umi-chan.

\- ¡¿Cuándo Umi-chan hizo todo eso?! – exclamaron Hanayo y Honoka en total sorpresa.

\- Y-Ya vengo – dijo la diseñadora saliendo de la habitación.

\- Creo que le diré a Umi-chan – dijo Honoka poniéndose el celular en el oído – lo siento por eso Umi-chan, pero al parecer Kotori-chan tenía en silenciador su celular y por eso fue que no te atendía, pero todo está bien ¿verdad Umi-chan?

\- … -

\- ¿Umi-chan?

\- … -

\- ¿Por qué no me contestas Umi-chan?

\- Déjame ver – dijo Hanayo – Honoka-chan, Umi ya colgó.

\- ¿Qué? – la chica revisó su celular y miró la pantalla que decía que la peli azul había colgado - ¡Que mala!

\- ¿Para qué habrá querido llamar tanto a Kotori-chan? – se cuestionó Hanayo.

\- ¿Quién sabe?

.

**Continuará…**


	2. Lily White

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero la Universidad me tuvo muy ocupado estos días, pero aquí estoy de vuelta.**

.

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Nao-chan, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, tenía pensado en un principio cancelarla, pero creo que no lo haré. Se me vino a la mente lo de los frentazos en la panocha XD. Aquí verás porque tanta insistencia con Umi. ¡Saludos! T.K.M._

.

_**joelthesatan3. **__¡Te mamaste con lo del KotoUmi! Creo que ya todos sabemos porque la insistencia de Umi… ¡Indecente! A veces las más calmadas son las más diferentes. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, vamos con el capítulo 2, también corto, pero así es este fic.**

.

.

.

Está vez, mientras los sucesos con Printemps pasaban, en esos mismos momentos con Lily White se desarrollaba una historia más o menos.

\- ¿Me pueden explicar por qué decidieron venir a mi casa? – preguntó Umi viendo a sus compañeras de unidad.

\- Solo hay una razón sencilla Umi-chan – dijo Nozomi.

\- ¿Y eso sería?

\- Queda cerca de la dulcería de Honoka-chan.

\- ¡¿Qué razón es esa?!

\- Pensamos que no te importaría-nya.

\- N-No es que me importe, solo que me hubiesen avisado que iban a venir.

\- Es que pensamos ir a casa de Rin-chan, pero como estábamos más cerca de la tuya.

\- Bien – suspiró la peli azul.

\- ¿Y cómo vas con la nueva canción Umi-chan? – preguntó Rin.

\- Ya casi la completo – dijo la arquera – unos últimos versos y estará lista.

\- Ya quiero oírla-nya.

\- Ten paciencia Rin.

\- Pero no será nada indecente ¿verdad? – preguntó la peli morada.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Nozomi?

\- No, no es nada – dijo Nozomi haciéndose la desentendida – solo que como desde que tu y Kotori-chan han estado en sus cositas, pensé que lo estabas transmitiendo a las canciones.

La cara de Umi explotó en mil colores.

\- ¡C-C-C-C-Claro que no es así! – dijo súper nerviosa – y-yo no haría eso con Kotori.

\- Más falso que Trump en tacones contando chistes – dijo Nozomi.

\- ¿Por qué-nya?

\- ¿Q-Que quieres decir Nozomi?

\- Pues resulta que un pajarito…

\- ¿Kotori-chan-nya?

\- No, es solo una referencia.

\- Lo siento.

\- Bueno – la mayor retomó su relato – me contó un pajarito que Umi-chan y Kotori-chan, ya no son tan puras como uno cree.

\- ¿Qué?

\- N-Nozomi.

\- Vamos Umi-chan, las necesidades corporales exigen más que el pensamiento mental.

\- Maestra – susurró Rin.

\- P-Pero no somos así.

\- Eso ni tú te lo crees.

\- ¡Q-Que no es así!

\- Mira el ejemplo de Honoka-chan – dijo la mayor – me enteré que ella y Tsubasa-san andan.

\- ¿Kira-san y Honoka salen? – al parecer Umi no sabía esto.

\- Eso lo sabíamos todas Umi-chan – dijo la peli naranja.

\- ¿Por qué no lo sabía?

\- Porque te la pasas comiéndote a Kotori-chan todos los días – dijo Nozomi – incluso Honoka-chan te pidió consejos y ni bola le paraste.

\- Le debo una disculpa a Honoka.

\- Pero volviendo, Honoka-chan ya no es la Idol más pura.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Pues resulta que Tsubasa-san ya se comió a Honoka-chan.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron ambas.

\- No me digas que… - Umi iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¿¡Tsubasa-san es caníbal!? – exclamó Rin muy asustada.

\- No me refería a eso Rin-chan.

\- Entonces… - Rin lo pensó un poco - ¿Tsubasa-san le da con la frente en la panocha?

\- ¡Rin! – exclamó Umi por el lenguaje usado por su Kouhai.

\- Así es Rin-chan – dijo Nozomi – te mamaste con lo de panocha.

\- Y eso que no has escuchado lo mejor.

\- ¡No quiero oír! – Umi se tapó los oídos.

\- Entonces Tsubasa-san le come la alfombra a Honoka-chan.

\- Le invade Troya.

\- Toma jugo de mandarina.

\- Le da beso negro.

\- ¡Ya cállense con sus referencias! – gritó Umi ya muy sonrojada de la vergüenza.

\- Vamos Umi-chan, no es tan malo.

\- ¡Tontas!

\- Por cierto – la peli morada miró a la peli naranja – dime Rin-chan, ¿tú y Hanayo-chan ya han hecho algo?

\- No-nya – respondió con sencillez.

\- Se nota que no mientes – dijo Nozomi.

\- Rin es recta – dijo Umi.

\- Bueno, las tablas son rectas, así que tienes razón Umi-chan – bromeó Nozomi.

\- Claro que sí Nozomi-chan, de hecho… - Rin se detuvo y solo pensó por un momento lo dicho por su Senpai peli morada - ¡¿T-T-Tabla?!

\- Nozomi, eso fue innecesario.

\- Pero es la verdad Umi-chan, después de todo tú también estás igual.

\- ¿Eh? – la peli azul rápidamente se tapó su pecho - ¡C-Claro que no es así!

\- Solo eres una talla mayor que Rin-chan.

\- P-Pero por lo menos a mí se me nota – se defendió Umi.

\- Que envidia das Nozomi-chan – dijo Rin.

\- No tengo la culpa de que estas nenas sean así de grandes – dijo la peli morada de manera arrogante mientras se pasaba su brazo derecho debajo de sus pechos y los movía.

\- Presumida – dijeron ambas menores.

\- Pero volviendo – retomó Nozomi – no me lo creo que no hayan hecho nada con sus respectivas parejas, bueno a excepción de Umi-chan.

\- E-Es lo común ¿no? – dijo una Umi algo incomoda – no pudimos aguantar con Kotori y… simplemente pasó.

\- ¿Y tú Rin-chan? – dijo la mayor - ¿Para cuándo vas a desposar a Hanayo-chan?

\- N-No lo sé – dijo la peli naranja – K-Kayo-chin y yo no estamos seguras.

\- Pero debería ser fácil – Nozomi se acercó a su Kouhai y le susurró al oído – Hola Rin-chan.

\- ¿Q-Que haces Nozomi-chan?

\- Solo imagina que soy Hanayo-chan.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Solo imagina que soy Hanayo-chan y que te estoy hablando.

\- E-Está bien.

\- Bien – Nozomi volvió a acercarse a la peli naranja – Rin-chan.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó Kayo-chin?

\- Rin-chan – Nozomi le susurró al oído – no ordenaste tu papeleo anoche Wazowski.

\- ¡Nozomi-chan!

\- Ya déjate de juegos Nozomi – dijo Umi.

\- Vamos de nuevo – retomó Nozomi – Rin-chan.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Kayo-chin?

\- Quiero hacerlo – le susurró al oído.

\- ¿K-Kayo-chin? – Rin se estaba tomando el papel muy en serio y estaba muerta de nervios.

\- Vamos a mi casa y lo hacemos salvajemente como animales – acto seguido Nozomi le mordió una oreja y causó un gemido en Rin.

\- ¡Nozomi-chan! – Rin se alejó rápidamente de su Senpai peli morada.

\- Creo que me pasé un poco – dijo Nozomi pasando su brazo derecho por su cabeza.

Aunque al rato, Nozomi notó a sus Kouhais algo… diferentes.

\- ¿Chicas?

\- Y-Ya vengo – dijo Umi quien iba saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Umi-chan?

\- C-Creo que… llamaré a Kotori – y se retiró del lugar.

\- Parece que alguien se excitó – susurró Nozomi para sí misma.

\- Y-Yo debo llamar a Kayo-chin.

\- Otra.

Ambas menores llamaron a sus respectivas parejas, aunque sabemos que Umi hizo más que una llamada.

-_ ¡Lo sabía! _– pensó Nozomi – Mis nenas y yo hacen que la gente se excite – dijo ya en un tono algo audible mientras se agarraba los pechos.

Pero luego pensó en algo…

-Creo que llamaré a Elicchi. Hoy debemos darle duro.

.

**Continuará….**

.

_No sé qué decir, solo que ya saben cuál es la unidad que viene en el próximo capítulo._

_Veremos a las chicas de BiBi y veremos qué onda con ellas._

_Sin más me despido._

_Bye._


	3. BiBi

**¡Bienvenidos al Himalaya! ¿Helado?**

**¡Actualización rápida!**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Te quiero mucho Nao-chan y quiero darte… buenos deseos en tu relación, no hay que ser mal pensados XD. Seamos sinceros, las nenitas de Nozomi a cualquiera lo vuelven loco. Espero con ansias tu fic, lo espero. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Esta historia estaba algo escondida, así que posiblemente no te diste cuenta de ella. Pero, al fin y al cabo, gracias por leerla y me alegro que te haya gustado. Y descuida, esta sigue sí o sí. Saludos y Bendición de Athena._

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Ya vimos lo sucedido en Printemps y en Lily White, solo faltaba la sub unidad más… ¿provocativa? Si se le puede decir así XD.

Las chicas de BiBi estaban reunidas en la casa de Nico, aunque no era grande como la de Maki o confortable como el apartamento de Eli, algo era algo.

\- ¿Me pueden recordar por favor porque estamos aquí? – preguntó Maki.

\- Sencillo cabeza de tomate, estamos para discutir una nueva canción – le dijo Nico.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así?

\- Lo haré si dejas esa típica actitud Tsundere de una vez.

\- Lo dejaré cuando dejes de ser tan plana.

\- ¡Mocosa!

\- ¡Enana! – y comenzaron a verse con odio mientras que detrás de ellas aparecían las imágenes de un dragón y un tigre.

\- Se pueden calmar por favor – la dura voz de Eli las calmó a ambas.

\- L-Lo sentimos.

\- No me sorprende que como dice el dicho: entre el amor y el odio hay un solo paso – dijo la rubia en tono burlón.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Puede que ustedes se odien, pero se nota a leguas que se aman.

\- … - Nico y Maki no respondieron nada y solo desviaron la mirada.

\- Que lindas se ven todas sonrojadas.

\- ¡No te burles!

\- Lo siento.

\- Debe sentirse feo que no tengas a tu vaquita aquí ¿verdad Eli? – dijo Nico haciendo callar a la rusa.

\- ¿P-Por qué dices eso Nico? – dijo la oji azul.

\- No te hagas la ruda conmigo Eli Ayase – se burló la peli negra – se ve a leguas que extrañas a Nozomi.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Nico-chan?

\- He escuchado rumores, por ahí, que la gran Eli Ayase, no soporta estar ni 5 segundos separada de su noviecita, la señorita Nozomi Tojou.

\- ¡E-Eso no es cierto! – dijo la rubia algo roja.

\- Quien te mira Eli – se burló Maki - ¿si no está Nozomi te pones a llorar?

\- ¡N-No es cierto!

\- Si quieres te traigo pañuelos para cuando empieces a llorar.

\- Muy graciosas – dijo la rusa mientras sus ojos se ocultaban su cabello – después de todo, ustedes son peores.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Lo mantuve en secreto, pero me han venido reportes al Salón del Consejo sobre que varias alumnas se están quejando de que escuchan ruidos raros en el cuarto de los aires acondicionados y nadie iba por miedo y entonces me atiné a investigar por mi cuenta.

\- ¿D-De qué hablas? – preguntaron ambas imaginándose lo peor.

\- Al llegar al lugar de los ruidos extraños, tomé una foto a escondidas y adivinen que encontré.

\- ¿Q-Que encontraste?

\- Esto – la rubia sacó su celular y les mostró la foto. Tanto Maki como Nico se quedaron hechas de piedra al ver como en la imagen, se hallaban ellas… en su "momento íntimo". Las dos Tsunderes no hallaban palabra para desmentir o afirmar algo.

\- … - las dos seguían sin hablar.

\- ¿Qué pashó? – dijo Eli en tono burlón – Tómala papá, tómala papá, tómala papá.

\- ¡Eli, borra esa foto!

\- Nel, pastel.

\- ¡Por favor Eli! – le rogó Maki.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no la borro? – dijo la rubia – no es como que fuera a hacer algo malo con ella.

\- ¡Si papá se entera, me matará! – le dijo la peli roja en un tono muy desesperado.

\- Pero miro que Nico como que no está tan urgida.

\- ¿Qué? – Maki miró como su novia no decía ni hacía nada, al parecer aún seguía en shock - ¡Despierta enana!

\- … - Nico seguía sin reaccionar.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – Maki le empezó a dar golpes en el rostro a Nico para ver si reaccionaba, cosa que logró.

\- ¡D-Deja de pegarme Maki-chan!

\- L-Lo siento Nico-chan.

\- Vamos, háganme una oferta para ver si considero borrar la foto.

\- Está bien – dijo la oji morado sacando su billetera - ¿Cuánto quieres?

\- No lo sé, tu dime.

\- ¡Deja de hablar con memes!

\- ¿Quieres que la publique?

\- Me callo.

\- Haz tu oferta – dijo la rubia.

\- No te hagas pendeja enana, saca tu dinero también.

\- Lo siento Maki-chan, pero lo último que tenía lo gasté en la versión limitada de DVD de AKB048.

\- ¡Maldita adición tuya a las Idols!

\- ¡Y tú y tu maldita manía por los tomates!

\- ¡¿Saben qué?! – dijo Eli ya harta y en eso tomó la cartera de Maki.

\- ¡Eli, mi cartera! – reclamó Maki.

\- Ten – la rubia solo le devolvió su carnet de estudiante y la cartera, pero sin nada dentro – usaré tus tarjetas y me quedaré con los 7000 yenes que tenías.

\- ¡¿Por qué te quedas todo mi dinero?! – le reclamó enojada la peli roja.

\- ¡Tú te callas mísera arrastrada! – le dijo Eli modo Darkar.

\- … - Maki solo puedo atinar a hacerle caso a su Senpai rubia.

\- Con esto vamos a ir a un buen viaje de graduación con Nozomi.

\- ¿Hermana? – en eso, una voz de una menor llegó al lugar.

\- ¿Kokoa? – Nico notó a su hermanita - ¿Qué haces despierta?

\- Quería saber si volverías a dormir junto a nosotras hoy en la noche.

\- C-Claro… para eso su gran hermana…

\- Mira Nico – la interrumpió Eli – si vas a comenzar tu monólogo el cual todo el mundo y los que están leyendo esto saben, mejor ahórratelo.

\- Eli… le quitas lo divertido a la vida.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Sí, hoy dormiremos juntas.

\- ¿Y puede dormir también Maki-nee-chan?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, después de todo ya has dormido con mi hermana ¿no?

Las caras de Nico y Maki volvieron a su tono rojo de vergüenza por lo que la peli negra menor decía.

-Y dime Kokoa-chan, ¿Qué hacen Nico y Maki?

\- ¡No necesitas saberlo!

\- Normalmente solo duermen, pero me da cosa cuando empiezan a pelear.

\- ¿A pelear?

\- Sí, se dicen cosas como "¡Pégame más duro Maki-chan!" o "¡Nico-chan más duro!"

\- ¿Así? – Eli solo miró a sus compañeras de unidad, las cuales estaban rojas de vergüenza por el descubrimiento.

\- P-Puedes ir a dormir con calma hoy Kokoa-chan, que estas dos no pelearán de nuevo.

\- Gracias Eli-nee-chan – dijo Kokoa retirándose.

\- C-Creo que iré a cocinar algo.

\- Y-Yo te acompaño Nico-chan – y ambas chicas se retiraron a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer con estas dos? – dijo Eli – lo bueno… ¡es que tengo bastante dinero! ¿A dónde iremos con Nozomi? ¿Bahamas? ¿Nepal? ¿Ciudad de México? ¿Islas de la Bahía en Honduras? ¿El Santuario de los Caballeros del Zodiaco en Grecia?

En eso, su celular sonó.

\- ¿Hola?

_\- Hola Elicchi._

\- Hola Nozomi ¿Qué pasa?

\- _Elicchi, ¿recuerdas que fecha es hoy?_

\- Veamos… - la rubia comenzó a pensar – no, no lo sé.

\- _¿En serio no lo recuerdas?_

\- No, ¿Qué es Nozomi?

\- _Hoy es jueves – _le dijo – _y ya sabes lo que significa._

\- Sí – dijo Eli mordiéndose el labio inferior – hoy nos toca doble turno.

\- _Hoy te espero en mi casa… sin nada puesto _– esto último, Nozomi lo dijo en tono seductor y colgó la llamada.

\- Nozomi – Eli se llevó una mano y rozó su entre pierna – hoy vamos a darle duro.

Eli solo esperó a la cena que Nico y Maki preparaban, pero en su mente, solo pensaba en la noche que le aguardaba con su novia.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Con esto se terminan los relatos de las sub unidades, para los próximos capítulos no sé si voy a hacerlo con las parejas o individuales. Quedará a ver._

_Sin más me despido._

_Bye._


	4. Nico x Maki

**¡H-Hola soy Ninja Britten 11! Y les apuesto mi colección de School Idol Diary de μ's que no saben por qué estoy presentándome así.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Las chicas y tu servidor aquí presente somos muy fans de Saint Seiya, no puedo evitar poner referencias. Leí tu historia de "Amor demencial" y quedé medio aterrado, pero me gustó. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Lo siento si ando medio triste, pero me dejó mi novia estos días.**

**Ustedes: ¡Más falso que mi abuela haciendo motocross!**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

.

\- Nicocchi – dijo Nozomi - ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

\- La cagué Nozomi – dijo la peli negra bastante triste – y bien cagada.

\- Nicocchi.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – en eso recibió una bofetada - ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

\- ¡Que es ese vocabulario!

\- Perdón por eso, pero es que realmente necesito ayuda.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Me olvidé de nuestro aniversario de 6 meses con Maki-chan.

\- Espera, ¿olvidaste tu aniversario de noviazgo con Maki-chan?

\- Sí.

\- Nicocchi, ¿Qué haremos contigo?

\- ¡Por favor Nozomi! – dijo la peli negra arrodillándose – necesito que me ayudes a recuperar a Maki-chan.

\- Veamos… está bien.

\- Gracias.

\- Y dime… ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan importante como para que olvidaras tu aniversario de medio año?

\- Pues… - la oji carmín solo lo pensó un poco.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_En la residencia Yazawa, se encontraba nuestra pequeña peli negra, realizando un pequeño, pero muy respetable ritual de concentración que le ayudaría en sus actividades Idol. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que Nico pensaba._

_En sí, se hallaba viendo un programa "educativo", aprovechando que sus hermanitos estaban dormidos._

_\- ¡Vamos Gokú! – exclamó – debes ganarle a Ash Ketchum con Exodia para poseer la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario que perteneció a Sailor Moon junto a Geoff Britten._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

-… - Nico dejó de recordar y solo miró a su amiga peli morada quien esperaba una respuesta – e-estaba viendo un programa sobre Matemáticas.

\- Nicocchi, ¿Quién te va a creer eso?

\- ¡Bueno, a lo que íbamos! – dijo Nico ya siendo descubierta - ¿Cómo harás para que Maki-chan me pueda perdonar?

\- Déjamelo a mí. Pero deberás hacer lo que te diga.

\- Sé que me voy a arrepentir después, pero está bien, haré lo que me pidas.

\- Bien.

.

En la noche, Maki se encontraba en su habitación pensando.

Estaba algo enojada. ¿cómo pudo Nico olvidar su aniversario?

Ella había preparado un regalo especial de aniversario de medio año de noviazgo, de hecho, tuvo que consultarle a Nozomi que le diera datos sobre ella.

Y le dio sorpresa que Nozomi supiera tanto de Nico. Incluso le dio algo de celos pensar que Nozomi, que era la mejor amiga de Nico, conocía más a Nico que ella.

Maki compró un collar color plata con la N y la M en él. Un detalle que Nozomi le dijo.

¿Y lo peor?

Nico ni se acordó de ella.

En eso, decidió relajarse un poco.

Buscó su teléfono celular y se puso a buscar alguna emisora de radio que lanzara una buena canción para despejar la mente.

En eso, topó con una canción, algo singular.

_\- ¡Ahora, señores y señoras! – _dijo el presentador del programa – _traemos un tema cantado, escrito y actuado por una tal Nico-Nico Yazawa, la Idol número 1 del Universo… que nombre tan largo._

_\- ¡Solo léalo! – _gritó una voz de fondo.

\- ¿Nico-chan?

\- _Está bien – _dijo el hombre – _De parte de ella, les traemos la canción titulada "Maki, vuelve a mí" la cual va dedicada para la señorita Maki Nishikino._

_\- _¡¿Qué?!

\- _DJ, suénate la rola, papá._

_._

_Maki, ya sé que estuve mal, _

_te descuidé y ahora no estás_

_._

_Maki, lo lamento te olvidé _

_y no pensé que iba a perder_

_ahora me dejaste sola estoy sin ti._

_Tu voz es música si pienso en ti_

_Vuelve con nosotras, vuelve a mí._

_._

_Maki, vuelve a mí._

_._

\- ¡¿Honoka, Rin, Hanayo?! – dijo la peli roja escuchando como esas tres hacían coro.

_._

_Maki, vuelve a mí_

_._

_Maki tu no ves que yo estaba ciega_

_Y no sé qué hacer por tenerte de nuevo_

_._

_Más que una mujer, mi novia, eres mi amor_

_No te olvidaré, vuelve a mi_

_no tengo perdón_

_por haberte olvidado al ritmo bajo en mi corazón._

_Espero que esto escuches y conmigo pronto estés_

_._

_Maki, vuelve a mí… (Maki, vuelve a mí)_

_Maki vuelve a mí… (Maki, vuelve a mí)_

_Maki, vuelve a mí… (Maki, vuelve a mí)_

_Maki vuelve a mí… (Maki, vuelve a mí)_

_._

-Nico-chan – dijo la peli roja quien no pudo aguantar las lágrimas al haber escuchado esa canción tan linda que su novia le había dedicado.

Salió de su casa, aunque ya era algo tarde, no le importó.

Cuando iba llegando a un parque, vio a Nico quien iba con un rostro de tristeza, pero que se disipó al ver a la peli roja.

\- ¿Maki-chan?

\- Nico-chan.

\- Maki-chan, yo… - no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue callada al recibir un abrazo fuerte de parte de su novia - ¿Maki-chan?

\- Perdóname – dijo la peli roja quien había empezado a llorar – perdóname por haberme enojado contigo.

\- No – dijo la peli negra quien también se quebró - ¡perdóname por olvidar nuestro aniversario!

\- Me emocioné cuando cantaste esa canción – dijo la peli roja recuperándose un poco – fue muy bella.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- Sí, no puedo creer que la hayas escrito y compuesto para mí.

\- ¿E-En serio lo crees?

\- Sí… - Maki miró fijamente a su novia – si es tuya la canción ¿verdad?

\- C-Claro que sí.

\- … - Maki miró un rato más a Nico – está bien.

\- V-Vaya – suspiró con alivio – por cierto, lamento no tenerte un regalo de aniversario.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Maki – después de todo, tengo el tuyo.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo la peli negra.

\- Mira – Maki sacó el collar – Feliz medio año de aniversario.

\- Maki-chan – la oji carmín recibió el regalo y se lo colocó – gracias.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

\- Pero me da pena no tenerte algo.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Maki quien se dibujó una sonrisa algo pícara en su rostro – sé cuál puede ser mi regalo de parte tuya.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Pues… - la oji morada se acercó al oído de Nico – hoy no están mis padres. Estoy sola.

\- M-Maki-chan…

\- ¿Vamos?

\- S-Sí…

\- Por cierto, por ser nuestro aniversario, tendrán que ser varias rondas.

\- ¿C-Cuantas?

\- De ser posible unas 3 rondas.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – exclamó sorprendida Nico - ¿tan pocas?

\- Entonces ¿Cuántas?

\- Unas 10.

\- Que sean 12.

\- 15.

\- 20 rondas y ni una ronda más ni menos.

\- Bien.

Ambas se dirigieron a la mansión de los Nishikino para su… sesión maratónica.

.

Mientras con Nozomi…

La peli morada se encontraba viendo desde unos arbustos toda la escena.

\- ¡Funcionó! – exclamó – las canciones de Bob Esponja siempre funcionan.

Al parecer, el plan de Nozomi había funcionado. Detrás de ella aparecieron Hanayo, Rin y Honoka.

\- ¡Bien hecho haciendo coro!

\- Fue un placer.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¿Cuál debería ser la próxima pareja? Díganme cual puede ser._

_Por cierto, este 31 de octubre subiré un especial de Halloween, la cual serán historias de Love Live basados en películas o creepy pastas._

_Y también subiré un especial de Rin._

_Sin más, me despido y que tengan buen sexo estos días._

_Bye._


	5. Kotori x Umi

**Vengo con más de nuestras queridas musas.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Me alegro que te haya encantado el capítulo, y no creí que pudiera explotar mis locuras, así como tú dices, tan grande. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__No lo creas, me encantó tu historia de "Amor demencial" y la que estás haciendo de estar "tú" con las musas, juro que me he muerto de risa con todo. Por cierto, no sé si decirlo o no, pero cuando leí la historia de Terry Kusanagi, noté el review que le dejaste. Nao-chan, me hiciste el día con tu comentario sobre lo mucho que te aterró del aburrimiento jajaja. Y créeme, no fuiste la única que quedó como WTF, yo esperaba algo más como que violaran o golpearan a Nozomi frente a Eli, pero solo fueron amenazas y un pinche secuestro. Tanto tiempo esperando un capítulo con ansias y me salen con esta mierda, yo esperaba un flashback en el que mostraran como Yuuji embarazó a Kotori XD ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena! Corazones-nya._

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡Felicidades! – dijo una señora de cabello azul marino quien abrazaba a Kotori con mucho ánimo.

\- G-Gracias señora Sonoda.

\- Nada de gracias tuyas, gracias por querer a mi pequeña Umi.

\- M-Mamá, por favor.

\- Vamos hija, debemos agradecerle a Kotori-chan de que se haya fijado en ti.

\- ¿E-Estás segura de esto Sora? – dijo un hombre de cabello azul marino y de aspecto fuerte.

\- Sí, después de todo no importa que sea chico o chica, si Umi es feliz yo soy feliz, ella es feliz y viva Jesucristo.

\- No entendí que quisiste decir.

\- Bueno, no importa.

\- Sora.

\- ¡Mira la hora! – exclamó la Sonoda mayor - ¡debemos ir a nuestra reservación o nos quitarán el cupo!

\- ¡Tienes razón!

\- Entonces Kotori-chan, te dejo a cargo a nuestra hija.

\- No se preocupe señora Sonoda, será un gran placer.

\- Solo espero que no exageren - dijo en un susurro la madre de Umi.

\- ¡Mamá / Sora! – exclamaron Umi y su padre mientras Kotori solo atinaba a reír un poco.

\- Vámonos – y dicho esto, ambos Sonoda se fueron del lugar.

\- ¿Crees que fue buena idea decirles obre lo nuestro?

\- Claro que sí Umi-chan, si lo saben desde el inicio no habrá problemas.

\- Tal vez tengas razón.

\- Sí – Kotori se acercó más a su novia – después de todo, tenemos casa sola.

\- K-Kotori – Umi no pudo con esos ojos de cachorro que le suplicaban que tenían ganas de… eso.

\- Umi-chan… estamos solas – Kotori se acercó demasiado a su novia peli azul la cual sabia como acabaría esto.

\- S-Sí – pero antes de besarse, sonó el teléfono de Umi – e-espera.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Umi-chan, necesito tu ayuda._

\- ¿Honoka? ¿Qué pasó?

\- _Es algo muy malo._

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – esto alarmó a la peli azul.

\- _¿No sabes cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 1000?_

\- ¿Qué?

\- _Estoy haciendo la tarea de Matemáticas y no sé hacer esta ecuación._

\- ¡¿Me llamaste solo por eso?!

_\- S-Sí, no pensé que te enojarías._

\- Honoka… - Umi decidió colgar la llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Honoka-chan? – preguntó Kotori.

\- Ese pan viviente solo me llamó para una estupidez – dijo Umi tratando de calmarse.

\- Bueno, conozco un método que te calmará en un dos por tres – dijo la peli gris en tono erótico.

\- Eso si me relaja – dijo la arquera quien se disponía a besar a su amada, hasta que sonó el teléfono - ¿Ahora qué?

\- Contesta, puede ser importante.

\- Bien – contestó - ¿Diga?

\- _Umi._

_\- _¿Eli?

\- _Umi, de casualidad, ¿no tienes no te comentó Maki sobre la nueva canción de BiBi?_

\- ¿La nueva canción de BiBi? – Umi lo pensó un poco – no, no me ha hablado nada al respecto.

\- _Bueno, lamento haberte molestado._

\- Nos vemos – dijo colgando la llamada.

\- Umi-chan, ¿podemos proseguir?

\- Sí – se lanzó a besar a su novia y mientras querían pasar al siguiente nivel… ¿Qué creen?... Sonó el bendito celular de Umi.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué?! – contestó el celular con gran enojo - ¡¿Qué?!

\- _¿Qué es esa forma de responderle a la mujer que te dio la vida Umi Sonoda?_

\- ¿M-M-Mamá?! – Umi palideció al haberle hablado así a su madre.

\- _La misma – _dijo la mujer con voz fuerte – _dime, ¿Qué es eso de hablarle así a tu madre?_

\- L-Lo lamento mucho, mamá, pero es que pensé que eras otra persona.

\- _Bien, lo dejaré pasar esta vez. Solo iba a decirte que tal vez tu padre y yo lleguemos más temprano hoy, al parecer hay menos gente hoy._

_\- _L-Lo entiendo.

\- _Por cierto, mañana por castigo bailarás el doble de Danza Japonesa._

_\- _B-Bien – y colgó.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó Umi-chan?

\- La cagué, y bien cagada.

\- Creo que exageras un poco.

\- Bueno, solo espera un rato.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no falta que llame otra.

\- ¿Otra lla…? – antes de que Kotori terminará la oración, el teléfono de su novia sonó.

\- Me lleva – contestó - ¿Diga?

\- _¿Lista para que esta noche te haga gritar? _– se escuchó una voz erótica al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- _¿U-Umi?_

\- ¿M-Maki?

\- _C-Creo que me equivoqué de número, este no es de Nico-chan – _y la peli roja colgó la llamada.

\- ¡Ya me tienen harta! – exclamó Umi ya furiosa.

\- N-No deberías alterarte tanto Umi-chan.

\- Mira, voy a hacer esto, voy a apagar el celular, vamos a pasar el resto de la velada en paz, ¿está bien?

\- Sí – Kotori solo miró como su novia apagaba aquel móvil - ¿ya?

\- Ya – Umi se lanzó a su novia quien la esperaba con ansias, pero…

.

_Mi corazón encantado vibra_

_por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_del Universo que, _

_ambicionan todos poseer._

_._

-Kotori.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Es tu teléfono verdad?

\- S-Sí.

\- ¡Me lleva! – la paciencia de Umi estaba llegando a su límite.

\- Déjame contesto – cogió el teléfono - ¿bueno?

\- _Kotori-chan, que bueno que contestas._

_\- _¿Qué pasa Hanayo-chan?

\- _¿Crees que me puedas ayudar mañana con los trajes de Printemps? Es que intenté hacer un diseño propio, pero terminé haciendo malas costuras, amarré mal algunos hilos y creo que terminé haciendo el traje Picoro de Dragon Ball._

\- B-Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo.

\- _¿Me ayudarás?_

\- S-Sí, pero es que ahora estoy… ocupada.

\- _L-Lo lamento._

\- N-No te preocupes – y dicho eso, colgó la llamada.

\- Kotori.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Dame tu celular.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que me des el celular.

\- B-Bien – al dárselo, rápidamente apagó el dispositivo.

\- ¿Era necesario?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya no tenemos inconveniencias, ven Umi-chan.

\- Sí.

Mantuvieron el roce y contacto, incluso desde que apagaron los celulares.

Ambas chicas, llevadas por el deseo, comenzaron a desnudarse, y eso que estaban en plena sala.

Pasaron un buen rato antes de que quedaran completamente desnudas y estaban a punto de comenzar su acto de amor.

\- ¡Umi ya llegamos! – gritó una voz entrando a la casa – no pudimos ir a la…

\- ¿Qué pasa Sora? Parece que viste a un fantas…

Ambos señores Sonoda quedaron en shock cuando vieron a su hija junto a su novia… como Dios las trajo al mundo.

Ambas Idols querían que la Tierra se las tragara.

¡Si no fuera por las interrupciones, habrían hecho algo!

Umi fue puesta a bailar mucha danza tradicional junto con Kotori, practicar arquería, artes marciales, entre otras cosas.

Al fin y al cabo, recordarían siempre apagar sus celulares y vigilar si sus padres no estuviesen cerca.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Pobres Kotori y Umi!_

_¿Creen que fui demasiado cruel?_

_Yo en lo personal creo que no. Soy el demonio XD._

_¿Quiénes serían las próximas víctimas… digo, la próxima pareja en mi humilde fic?_

_Sin más, nos vemos_

_¡Bendición de Athena!_


	6. Eli x Nozomi

**Nuevo capítulo, nuevas víctimas.**

**Respondiendo…**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__¡No sabes cuánto te quiero! Y eso que ni nos conocemos XD. Opinamos lo mismo, el fic de Terry iba bien, pero de la nada se hizo muy aburrido y más sin las escenas de Yuuichi con Kotori XD. Leí tu mensaje de Información, espero que te mejores pronto, te extrañaré, pero esperaré todo el tiempo que sea posible. Un Kame Hame Ha de corazones-nya T.K.M. Bendición de Athena._

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Amigo mío, creo que tienes razón, fue bastante cruel con Umi y Kotori. Si desde un principio hubiesen apagado los celulares, habrían hecho algo, pero eso deja una moraleja, apagar los celulares cuando estés con tu elfa. ¡Bendición de Athena y saludos!_

_._

_**Guest. **__Creo que me dedicaré el meme de "eso de ser malo… me hace muy feliz". Sí amigo, soy un monstruo, pero eso me mantiene vivo XD. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Stevan Souma-kun. **__Gracias por leerme amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. ¿Cómo se ocurren las cosas? Como diría Bob Esponja: "imaginación". ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Vamos a lo que vamos, el capítulo de hoy…**

.

.

.

-Déjame ver si entendí, no sabes que regalarle a Eli.

\- Sí.

\- Y como buena novia que eres, no sabes que regalarle este año para su cumpleaños.

\- Sí.

\- Y quieres que te ayude a escoger su regalo ¿es así?

\- Sí.

\- No gracias, me voy.

\- ¡Nicocchi! – Nozomi se lanzó hacia la peli negra evitando que se fuera - ¡Ayúdame por favor!

\- Q-Quítate de mí senos de la Tigresa – decía la peli negra tratando de zafarse.

\- ¡Por favor Nicocchi! Si no le doy un regalo a Elicchi, ¿Qué clase de novia sería?

\- ¡Una que no sabe los gustos de su novia!

\- Nicocchi, ayúdame, después de todo yo te ayudé con tu problema con Maki-chan.

\- Tú – al final, la oji carmín se rindió – está bien.

\- Gracias.

\- Por cierto, te mandó saludos Miki.

\- ¿Qué Miki?

\- Mi kilo de verga – dijo la peli negra quien se ganó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza - ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! Es solo un chiste.

\- ¡Cuida tu lenguaje!

\- E-Está bien.

\- Bueno, dime, ¿Qué me recomiendas para darle a Elicchi?

\- Te diría que le dieses chocolates, pero eso ya lo sabes.

\- Sí, Elicchi ama los chocolates.

\- Mira, hace poco me di cuenta que trajeron unos chocolates provenientes de Rusia, son muy ricos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Maki-chan compró unos el otro día que salimos de cita. Son muy deliciosos.

\- ¿D-Donde los venden?

\- Los venden cerca de la Tienda de Idols, ahí está una tienda de chocolates. Pregunta por los chocolates rusos, deberías ir pronto, escuché que son muy populares.

\- Vamos entonces.

\- Está bien.

\- Gracias Nicocchi.

\- Por cierto, deberías dedicarle una canción, así como la que le canté a Maki-chan.

\- Agarraste una canción de Bob Esponja y la tomaste como tuya.

\- Aun no se da cuenta que no es mía.

\- Bien – y dicho esto, ambas fueron a preparar los regalos para Eli.

.

Ya era de noche cuando Eli llegó a su apartamento, entró y se preparó para el día siguiente.

Pero antes de que se fuera a su habitación, miró una nota en la sala que decía:

.

"_No entres a tu cuarto aun_

_Nozomi"_

_._

\- ¿N-Nozomi?

En eso, escuchó algunos sonidos provenientes de su cuarto. Eli trataba de no ir a su cuarto, pero la curiosidad le ganó y terminó por ir.

Al ir llegando, dudó entrar, pero al final no pudo contra su curiosidad.

\- ¿Quién está aquí?

\- ¿Elicchi?

\- ¿Q-Que estás haciendo?

\- ¿No miraste la nota que dejé en la mesa?

\- S-Sí la vi, pero me llamó la atención eso y terminé por venir.

\- Quería que la sorpresa fuera más grata.

\- L-Lo lamento.

\- Bueno, qué más da.

\- Y dime ¿Cuál era tu sorpresa?

\- B-Bueno… - Nozomi tomó una guitarra que estaba en el lugar – antes que nada, necesitaré tu guitarra.

\- ¿Mi guitarra? ¿Para qué? – Eli no entendía a lo que Nozomi se refería.

\- Quiero cantarte una canción – dijo la peli morada – una canción dedicada solo para la chica más linda y bella del mundo.

\- Nozomi… ¿entonces no me cantarás nada?

\- ¿Eh? – Nozomi no creyó que Eli no pensara que a ella la que le iba a dedicar – Elicchi, es para ti.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- A bueno a sí pos sí.

\- Bien – antes de comenzar, Nozomi puso una pista en la grabadora.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Maki-chan me hizo la pista en piano, así que estará mejor.

\- B-Bien.

\- Bien, aquí voy – Nozomi tomó la guitarra y comenzó a ejecutar.

En eso, comenzó a tocar la guitarra mientras sonaba la pista en piano hecha por Maki.

.

_Fantasía, ven a mi_

_conquistar te quiero yo_

_juventud_

_un misterio vas a descubrir._

_._

_Todos quieren pronto vivir_

_Aventuras mil y algo más_

_Juventud_

_conserva la inocencia que hay en ti._

_._

_Si tratas de aparentar alguien que no eres_

_se esfumará la magia igual _

_que da la ilusión_

_._

_Atrévete a enfrentar_

_Salvaje y plenamente_

_El milagro de vivir_

_._

_Romance te puedo dar (¡Te puedo dar!)_

_Romance te puedo dar (¡Te puedo dar!)_

_._

_Si me enseñas con valor_

_La verdad que hay en ti_

_._

_Romance te puedo dar (¡Te puedo dar!)_

_Romance te puedo dar (¡Te puedo dar!)_

_._

_Brillando en mi pecho_

_Vigorosamente el amor que hay en mi para ti._

_._

Nozomi terminó de tocar la guitarra y solo miró a su amada, la cual se miraba con varias lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿E-Elicchi?

\- Nozomi – en eso, la rubia se lanzó a abrazar a su novia - ¡estuvo muy linda!

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado – dijo la oji verde devolviendo el abrazo – no solo eso, hay otro regalo.

\- ¿Otro regalo?

\- Sí – Nozomi fue a su mochila y sacó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel regalo dorado con un corazón hecho del mismo papel.

\- N-Nozomi…

\- Este es mi segundo regalo – dijo dándole el regalo a la rubia.

Al abrirlo vio que era una caja de chocolates que decían "shokolad", lo cual significa chocolate en ruso.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Elicchi.

\- M-Muchas gracias.

\- Por cierto, las demás vendrán más tarde para que lo celebremos todas juntas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, vendrán como en 1 hora, así que tenemos algo de tiempo.

\- Eso me gusta – dijo Eli sabiendo lo que significaba - ¿Qué dices Nozomi?

\- Me gusta la idea.

Pasó 1 hora y las demás comenzaban a llegar. Eli había dejado una copia de la llave afuera por si venía Arisa de su noche de chicas. Las demás musas iban llegando al lugar cuando escucharon lo que parecían ser… ¿gemidos?

\- ¿Y eso-nya? – preguntó Rin.

\- P-Parecen gemidos – dijo Honoka.

\- Gracias Capitana Lento – le dijo Nico.

\- Pero al parecer son Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan.

\- Voy a ver que… - Nico no terminó de hablar cuando al ver la sala vio a sus dos amigas de tercer año… en su momento.

\- V-Vamos… ah… Nozomi… ah… que rico… - se escuchaban los gemidos de Eli mientras sostenía la cabeza de Nozomi con sus manos, la cual se hallaba lamiendo su entrepierna.

\- ¿Q-Que hacen? – susurró Umi bastante roja.

\- No me lo creo – dijo Honoka en shock o al menos eso parecía – eso mismo hacemos con Tsubasa-chan.

\- Mira Kayo-chin, justamente como nosotras ayer – dijo la peli naranja siendo callada por su novia.

\- R-Rin-chan.

\- I-Indecentes.

\- Pero Umi-chan, eso lo hacemos a menudo – dijo Kotori haciendo callar a la peli azul.

\- Ahora nosotras te lo diremos Umi-chan… ¡Indecente!

Las chicas decidieron esperar a que Eli y Nozomi "terminaran su actividad", cosa que tardaría un poco para que todas celebraran el cumpleaños de Eli.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¿Cuál será la próxima pareja?_

_¿Tsubasa x Honoka?_

_¿Rin x Hanayo?_

_Hasta aquí los dejo, este ninja debe cumplir otras tareas._

_Bye._


	7. Tsubasa x Honoka ft Erena x Anju

**Amigos, no ando muy bien emocionalmente para hacer una intro.**

**¿Las razones?**

**El lugar de trabajo de mi madre será cerrado en unas semanas y prácticamente me dejó impactado la noticia, más el hecho de que ella viene de recuperarse de, para hacerles resumidas cuentas, casi la etapa inicial de cáncer de mama.**

**Pero por lo menos, he traído un capítulo de esta serie para distraerme un poco de las noticias. En serio, ando demasiado mal.**

_**Nao-chan, nadaoriginal**_**, me disculparán por no contestarles, pero les mando un saludo y espero que estén bien. Si no me creen con lo de la noticia, pueden buscar en Google: "Unilever Honduras" y verán que no miento. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!**

**Al nuevo, OnceVattios, tal vez haga tu idea, saludos.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡Bienvenida a mi humilde casa! – dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos esmeraldas.

\- C-Con permiso – dijo la chica que la acompañaba, de cabello jengibre y ojos azules.

\- ¿Q-Que te parece? – dijo Tsubasa mirando a su novia algo expectativa.

\- E-Es… - Honoka trató un poco de hablar - ¡es genial!

\- ¿En serio lo crees?

\- Sí, pero Tsubasa-chan.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Por qué te avergüenzas de tu casa?

\- ¿No debería?

\- N-No, lo digo porque… - en eso la imagen se alejó - … ¡es una mansión!

Sí, Honoka había decidido ir a la casa de su novia, la cual no esperaba que fuese una mansión, incluso era un poco más grande que la Maki.

Podemos decir que la peli jengibre, si se casara con Tsubasa, sería más rica que Maki.

\- ¿En serio no dices nada? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- P-Perdón, es que me quedé impresionada por tu casa.

\- G-Gracias.

\- Es todo un placer.

\- ¿Entramos? – la líder de las musas asintió y ambas entraron a la mansión.

El lugar era bastante lujoso, bastante moderno y muy bello.

\- ¡Es lo más bello que he visto! – dijo Honoka súper impresionada por ver aquella mansión – es más linda que la de Maki-chan.

\- ¿Es más linda esta que la de Nishikino-san?

\- Sí, pero no se lo digas, si no, no me vuelve a invitar a su casa. El pan de ahí es muy rico.

\- Bien.

Honoka se maravillaba con cada cosa que miraba, al parecer estar en un lugar tan lujoso aún era algo que la maravillaba.

Pero había algo que llamó bastante la atención de Honoka y fue cuando llegó a la cocina.

Al entrar al lugar, notó como estaban las chicas de A-RISE y compañeras de Tsubasa, Erena Toudou y Anju Yuuki.

\- ¿Erena-san? ¿Anju-san? – dijo Honoka mirando a las compañeras de su novia.

\- H-Hola Honoka-san – dijeron ambas.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? ¿Por qué están trabajando aquí en la cocina?

\- P-Pues… - Erena no se atrevía a hablar. La peli morada se hallaba picando varios repollos y su compañera Anju, estaba cocinando algo en unas ollas.

\- E-Es mejor que no lo sepas – dijo Anju.

\- E-Está bien… si ustedes lo dicen.

Honoka se retiró del lugar y se encontró en el pasillo a Tsubasa, la cual miraba algo desconcertada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Honoka? – preguntó la líder de A-RISE – parece que viste algo.

\- Tsubasa-chan, ¿Qué hacen Erena-san y Anju-san en la cocina?

\- Oh, creo que ya te diste cuenta.

\- ¿Cuenta? ¿De qué? – dijo confundida la musa.

\- Quería tenerlo de secreto, pero creo que no se puede evitar.

\- ¿Que pasó Tsubasa-chan?

\- Pues…

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Tsubasa se dirigía hacia la sala del club, o, mejor dicho, la guarida de A-RISE._

_Aunque se llamaría guarida por otra razón._

_La tarde había caído en Akihabara, las alumnas ya se habían ido, solo había unas cuantas alumnas, pero estas estaban en las canchas o en el escenario, por lo que las salas del club ya estaban vacías a esa hora._

_Volviendo, Tsubasa ya estaba llegando cuando escuchó algunos ruidos desde el pasillo._

_Ella era de sangre caliente y no se andaba con casacas. Decidió ir de puntillas hacia la puerta del club y los sonidos eran más fuertes y más claros. Se dio cuenta de que eran gemidos._

_Tsubasa se extrañó de eso y para no interrumpir lo que pasaba, deslizó un poco la puerta, sin hacer ruido y solo se asomó a ver por el rabillo de la puerta._

_Y la escena… más que esperada._

_Erena y Anju desnudas, en el piso, cada una con las piernas abiertas y unidas, el resto, ya saben a lo que me refiero. Por cierto, Erena estaba encima._

_\- ¡Más duro! – gritaba Erena totalmente excitada – A-Anju… dame más duro._

_\- E-Erena… -chan… muévete… más… r-rápido – decía entre gemidos la castaña._

_\- N-No me lo creo – dijo la líder mirando – esto es buen material de chantaje._

_Sacó su celular y se puso a grabar el "momento íntimo" de Erena y Anju hasta que llegaron al clímax._

_-Esto será buen material – se decía guardando su celular – bien, hora de la diversión._

_La castaña entró al lugar de un solo tirón, abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a ambas chicas._

_\- ¡TSUBASA / -CHAN! – exclamaron Erena y Anju tapándose sus cuerpos desnudos._

_\- Así las quería agarrar puercas._

_\- ¿Q-Que haces aquí? – Erena trataba hablar, pero la vergüenza no la dejaba._

_\- Venia para acá y escuché fuertes gritos que parecía que estaban degollando a un puerco._

_\- ¡Por favor Tsubasa-chan! – Anju se tiró frente a Tsubasa - ¡no le digas a nadie!_

_\- ¡T-Te pido lo mismo! – dijo Erena en el mismo estado que Anju - ¡No digas nada de esto!_

_\- No lo sé, tal vez si se lo diga a alguien._

_\- ¡Por favor! – rogaron las dos - ¡Haremos lo que sea!_

_\- ¿Lo que sea?_

_\- ¡Lo que sea!_

_\- Bien._

_._

_Flashback_

_._

-… y así fue como las chantajee para que me ayudaran a preparar la cena.

\- E-Eso fue cruel – dijo Honoka algo asustada.

\- Tal vez, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quería impresionarte – dijo Tsubasa ganándose toda la atención de Honoka.

\- ¿Impresionarme?

\- Sí – Tsubasa aplaudió y Honoka miró como Erena y Anju ingresaban con varias cacerolas, lo que indicaban que venían con comida.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso? – preguntó Honoka impresionada.

\- Es la cena que quería prepararte.

\- Mejor dicho, que preparamos – exclamó Erena, ganándose la mirada de Tsubasa lo que la hizo asustarse.

\- Bueno, creo que hay que disfrutar.

Erena y Anju sirvieron la cena a ambas chicas, estaban en la mesa principal comiendo de lo más gustoso.

Pasaron varios minutos y terminaron de cenar.

\- ¿Estuvo buena? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Estuvo genial, gracias Tsubasa-chan.

\- Lo que sea por mi novia.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también – se dieron un beso.

El beso terminó rápidamente y ambas se miraban con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Por cierto, hay algo más que quiero darte.

\- ¿Q-Que cosa?

\- Esto – Tsubasa chasqueó los dedos y entraron de nuevo sus compañeras, pero está vez iban con guitarra en la mano, en el caso de Erena, y bajo en el caso de Anju.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Honoka notó como su novia iba directo al piano que había en la sala.

\- Ya lo verás – la castaña se sentó en el asiento del piano y solo les hizo una seña a sus compañeras.

\- Bien – dijo Erena – y ¡1… 2… 3…!

Tsubasa comenzó a ejecutar las teclas junto a Erena en la guitarra y Anju en el bajo. En eso, la líder de A-RISE, con su bella voz comenzó a cantar.

.

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente,_

_a mi corazón deja encantado_

_ven toma mi mano_

_para huir de esta infinita oscuridad._

_._

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar_

_mi mente trajo a mi aquel hermoso lugar_

_que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí._

_._

_Quiero saber_

_Si acaso ¿tu conmigo quieres bailar?_

_si me das tu mano te llevaré_

_por un camino… ¡cubierto de luz y oscuridad!_

_._

_Tal vez sigas, pensando en él_

_no puedo yo saberlo_

_pero sé y entiendo_

_que amor necesitas tu_

_y el amor valor para pelear_

_¡En ti lo hallarás!_

_._

En eso Honoka se levanta de su asiento, corre directo a su novia y comienza a cantar con ella.

_._

_¡Mi corazón encantado vibra!_

_por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_del universo que_

_ambicionan todos poseer._

_._

_Voy a amarte para toda la vida_

_no me importa si no te intereso_

_ven toma mi mano_

_¡para huir de esta infinita oscuridad!_

_._

Ambas finalizaron la canción dándose un beso bastante romántico y que finalizó la canción.

Erena y Anju terminaron la canción y solo miraron a la pareja, la cual solo disfrutaba de su momento romántico.

\- ¿Te gusto? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Te amo, no tengo más palabras para decirte – dijo la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que para terminar esta velada… ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi cuarto?

\- ¿A tu cuarto?

\- Sí, ya sabes, quiero hablar sobre Idols, y ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Claro que sí – dijo la musa con tono seductor.

Ambas líderes decidieron ir a cuarto de Tsubasa a… "hablar de Idols".

Con Erena y Anju…

\- ¿Crees que se tarden mucho? – preguntó Anju.

\- No es por ser chismosa Anju, pero me contaron por ahí que Tsubasa y Honoka-san, se tardan bastante en "hablar de sus cosas".

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, por lo que me dijo Sonoda-san, la última vez que Tsubasa y Honoka-san estuvieron en sus cosas, literalmente me dijo que estuvieron por 2 días sin pararle.

\- ¡¿D-D-D-D-Dos días?! – exclamó su novia bastante sorprendida y asustada.

\- Sí, dijo que solo salían para comer o para ir al baño. Hasta yo me sorprendo como fue que aguantaron tanto.

\- Y-Y aun así lo siguen haciendo.

\- Sí.

En eso se escuchaban los gritos de ambas chicas desde el segundo piso.

Erena y Anju se tuvieron que tapar los oídos durante toda la noche ya que ambas líderes… "hablaron mucho" esa noche.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. _

_Miren, mis historias no serán desactualizadas, tal vez tengan actualización el lunes, no sé, pero la próxima semana daré continuidad a mis fics. Mi situación no es la mejor, pero trataré de entretenerlos ya que ustedes me levantan el ánimo._

_¡Gracias y Adiós!_


	8. Rin x Hanayo

**Gracias.**

**Esa es la palabra que quiero darles por el apoyo que me han dado. Aunque las cosas se han calmado. Mi madre está mucho mejor, sé que no lo anuncié hace mucho, pero cuando lo hice es que me estaba recuperando por lo de su trabajo.**

**Ella estará bajo tratamiento por 1 año, pero es tomar pastillas, nada más, cosa que ha estado siguiendo al pie de la letra.**

**El día que se publica esto, es martes 26 de noviembre 2019, hoy juega Motagua vs Saprissa la final de Concacaf. Por favor, mándenme buena suerte para que ganemos XD.**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Nao-chan… no sé cómo agradecerte por el apoyo, solo puedo decirte mil gracias. No te preocupes, seré fuerte por ella, es algo difícil ya que solo tengo 20 años y al ser el mayor cargo una responsabilidad más grande que la de mis hermanos menores, pero haré lo que sea posible. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena! T.K.M_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Gracias por el apoyo hermano, lo agradezco mucho. Lo de Venezuela, debió haber sido feo lo que pasaste, pero de suerte te encuentras con vida, eso es un regalo. Con respecto a los de DBGT, no te diré que me gustó al 100%, la saga de los Dragones Malignos y el Súper Saiyajin 4 junto al opening y el ending fueron lo único que me gustó. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**LostNeko 120. **__Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo, soy gran fan de Dragon Ball así que muchos de mis fics tienen referencias a la franquicia. Gracias por los buenos deseos y lamento mucho lo de tu amigo, espero que te recuperes pronto. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Mil gracias a todos ustedes.**

**Vamos, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¿A dónde iremos Kayo-chin? – dijo Rin mirando a su amada.

\- Pues no tengo Rin-chan.

\- Veamos… hay muchos lugares para salir de cita, pero si hemos de escoger un buen lugar, debe ser uno en donde podamos divertirnos-nya.

\- Veamos… me dan ganas de ir a la tienda de Idols, pero si vamos solo me estaría divirtiendo yo, así que…

\- Vamos Kayo-chin, si tienes ganas de ir, vamos.

\- P-Pero Rin-chan…

\- Kayo-chin, vamos.

-Bien.

Ambas chicas fueron a la zona de Akihabara donde se hallaba la famosa tienda que se veía en el anime.

-Parece que han expandido la zona-nya.

\- ¡Mira Rin-chan! – expresó Hanayo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kayo-chin?

\- Hay un poster de Tsubasa Kira con diamantina.

\- ¿Diamantina?

\- Y este… - Hanayo quedó en silencio al ver otro poster, cosa que asustó un poco a su novia.

\- ¿K-Kayo-chin?

\- ¿Un poster de Tsubasa Kira en traje de baño?

\- ¿Eh? – la peli naranja miró el poster y efectivamente, se trataba de la líder de A-RISE vistiendo un traje de baño color azul y rojo combinado, de dos piezas lo cual resaltaba su bella figura.

\- Creo que me lo lleva…

\- No – y acto seguido, Rin tomó a Hanayo del brazo y la sacó del sitio.

\- ¿Rin-chan? – la de cabello rubio oscuro no entendió ese comportamiento de parte de su amada, pero después de pensarlo detalladamente, supo de qué se trataba.

\- V-Vamos a otro lado.

\- Vaya Rin-chan, ¿estás celosa?

\- … - la neko girl detuvo su caminata y solo desvió la mirada de la Hanayo.

\- ¿Y bien Rin-chan?

\- N-No estoy celosa, ¿q-que cosas dices Kayo-chin?

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué me separaste cuando miré el poster de Tsubasa Kira en bikini?

\- E-Eso… f-fue…

\- Deberías ver tu cara Rin-chan – Hanayo no aguantó la risa y se reía mucho.

\- N-No es gracioso Kayo-chin.

\- Bueno, prosigamos con nuestra cita… ¿A dónde iremos Rin-chan?

\- Ya lo verás – una sonrisa malvada se formó en la cara de Rin, cosa que Hanayo no se percató.

Rin se llevó a su novia a un lugar que sabía que Hanayo lo odiaba, pero eso era como una especie de venganza.

\- ¿R-Rin-chan?

\- ¿Qué sucede Kayo-chin? – dijo Rin con voz muy tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de la risa.

\- ¿E-Entraremos aquí?

\- Sí.

\- ¿S-Segura?

\- Sí.

\- ¿D-De veras?

\- Sí.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Sí.

\- ¿En verdad…?

\- ¡Ya cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Que me desesperas!

\- Es que no me tienes paciencia.

\- ¡No! Ahora entraremos ahí.

\- Pero Rin-chan, es la casa del terror – dijo Hanayo señalando el lugar, el cual estaba decorado con capas negras y algunos esqueletos.

\- Vamos Kayo-chin, tampoco es que de tanto miedo…

\- ¡Ni mierda! – fue el grito de un joven quien salía con su novia, ambos muy agitados.

\- Q-Querido, creo que se va a parar el corazón.

\- A-A mí se me va a parar otra cosa.

\- ¿Eh? – todos miraron al chico por el sentido de la oración usada.

\- El cerebro.

\- ¡Ah! – exclamaron todos al haberse aclarado el malentendido.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué dices Kayo-chin? ¿Entramos?

\- N-No.

\- Tomaré eso como un sí – y acto seguido, la peli naranja se llevó a su novia a rastras adentro de la casa embrujada.

Dentro…

Las chicas ya habían pasado por varios sustos, bueno, mejor dicho, solo una de ellas.

Hanayo iba muy aterrada, mientras que Rin estaba más que sorprendida por la decoración y los disfraces, incluso chocó los 5 con un tipo disfrazado de hombre lobo.

-R-Rin-chan.

\- ¿Qué pasa-nya?

\- Q-Quiero irme a casa.

\- Espera Kayo-chin, aún hay más lugares que ver aquí.

\- ¡Ya no quiero ver! Juro que me orinaré si me siguen asustando.

\- ¿Te asustaron? Pero si ni dan miedo.

\- E-Eso es lo que tu… - la palabra murió en la boca de Hanayo cuando miró detrás de Rin una figura femenina la cual la espantó.

\- ¿Kayo-chin?

\- … - la rubio oscuro aún estaba en shock.

\- ¿Qué tanto mi…? – Rin se dio cuenta de lo que a su novia la tenía aterrada. Realmente era para tenerlo.

\- L-L-L…

\- ¡Corre Kayo-chin! – gritó Rin llevándose a su novia cargada, tipo Shaggy cuando se lleva a Scooby Doo.

Las dos Idols salieron espantadas del lugar, mientras la figura que se asomó detrás de ella las miraba irse.

\- ¡Ja! – se quitó la máscara del disfraz y resultó ser Nico vestida de… - vaya que espanté a Rin y Hanayo con el disfraz de Laura Bozzo.

En ese se vuelve a poner el disfraz.

\- ¡Que pase el desgraciado, digo, que pase el siguiente! ¡Adelante!

Las chicas luego de haber corrido, llegaron al centro de Akihabara.

\- ¡E-Eso si fue aterrador-nya! – exclamó Rin tratando de recuperar el aire.

\- S-Sí que lo fue.

\- Pues mira esto, llegamos a buen lugar.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- ¡Al karaoke-nya!

Justo como la peli naranja dijo, estaban frente al karaoke en el que solían ir con las demás musas, pero esta vez, estaban ellas solas.

\- ¿Entramos?

\- Sí.

Ambas Idols entraron, reservaron cuarto y lo demás ya se sabe.

-Kayo-chin, ¿cantaremos una sola canción o cantaremos dos?

\- Yo ya tengo una canción en mente, no sé tú Rin-chan.

\- Yo también-nya.

\- Bueno, si quieres yo inicio.

\- Vale.

\- Ok – en eso la pista de la canción comenzó a sonar.

.

_Yo necesito de tu amor_

_quiero brindarte mi calor_

_solo sé que la realidad_

_es encontrar un destino_

_._

_Viviré_

_con coraje y con valor_

_siempre sentí, junto a ti el cielo azul_

_¡Mi amor!_

_Hay que realizar _

_¡todos tus sueños!_

_Y elegir, la esperanza_

_que nos guiará… para siempre._

_._

_Hay que respirar_

_sueños de luz_

_y yo estaré… _

_¡pensando en ti!_

_._

\- ¡Bravo Kayo-chin! – Rin comenzó a aplaudirle a su novia luego de la interpretación.

\- G-Gracias Rin-chan.

\- Cantaste muy bien "Blue Forever".

\- Ahora sigues tu Rin-chan.

\- Está bien – la neko girl tomó el micrófono - ¡suéltate la rola DJ!

.

_Acercándose el peligro viene ya_

_y para llorar, no es el tiempo ahora_

_ya siento subir, más y más mi adrenalina_

_los héroes de la historia seremos_

_._

_Realidad tu sueño hoy será_

_listo estoy para poder pelear_

_y victoria obtendré_

_._

_¡Juega niño! El Poder Nuestro es_

_hoy seremos, Dragon Ball Z_

_procura llegar, al final_

_y luchar con valor_

_en los campos deja las flores crecer_

_¡Feliz!_

_._

_Te convertirás en un gran rival_

_aventuras podrás disfrutar_

_pelea niña hoy_

_sin temor, El Poder Nuestro es_

_y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball… ¡Z! _

.

\- ¡Increíble Rin-chan! – ahora era Hanayo quien estaba emocionada al escuchar a su amada con tan bella voz.

\- Gracias Kayo-chin.

\- ¿Qué tal otra ronda?

\- ¡Las que quieras-nya!

Ambas chicas siguieron con sus canciones de anime, varios openings y endings cantaron, pero eso, es otra historia.

.

.

**¿Continuará?**

.

.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de ahora._

_Si preguntan por qué el "Continuará" está así, es porque no sé si continuaré este fic. Se me acaban las ideas y las canciones XD._

_Pero tal vez si continúe. _

_Por cierto, publicaré junto a esta historia, la parte de las chicas de Aqours, pero como un fic aparte, el cual lo hallarán en mi muro con el nombre de "Sirenas"._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide, no sin antes desearles buenos días, tardes, noches._

_Bye._


	9. FIFA

**¡He vuelto con las musas!**

**Esta vez, serán historias algo diferentes, prácticamente capítulos con alguna trama chistosa y una que otra canción.**

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Gracias por los buenos deseos amiga. Sí, soy el mayor de 4 que somos y déjame decirte que no eres la única. Los dos últimos hermanos son el demonio en persona, diablillos. Mil gracias por tus deseos, espero que tu vida anda bien, amorosa y sexualmente XD. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__¡No te preocupes! Hay más canciones que incluir, si, estaba pensando en las demás de Dragon Ball y Pokémon. Casi no miré Digimon así que no te puedo confirmar si habrá de Digimon, peor conmigo nunca se sabe que pasará. ¡Mil gracias por tus buenos deseos! Espero que tú y tu familia tengan muchas bendiciones. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Por cierto, amigos… ¡ESTOY MUY TRISTE! Mi equipo, el Motagua de Honduras, perdió la semana pasada la final contra el Saprissa de Costa Rica la copa Concacaf, así que este capítulo será dedicado a FIFA. Alguien que me dé un mensaje de ánimo porque sigo con depresión T-T**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero decirles que este capítulo tiene lenguaje fuerte, pero como sé que nos importa un carajo el lenguaje, solo disfrútenlo.**

.

.

.

Se veía una peli negra llegar a la residencia de la familia Hoshizora.

\- ¡Rin, ya llegué!

\- Hola Nico-chan, estoy en la sala.

\- Llegué lo más pronto posible, ¿Qué pasó?

\- Estoy en un torneo de FIFA – dijo la peli naranja a lo que Nico la miró de forma extraña, más por el hecho de que la sala estaba hecha… un asco.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no limpias?

\- No importa.

\- ¿Me podrías decir que está pasando?

Rin le contó todo lo que pasó, incluso el hecho de que sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios por 1 semana y Hanayo fue con su familia a visitar a unos amigos a la ciudad así que volverían hasta mañana. Pero más importante, le contó que estaba haciendo ahora mismo. En definidas razones…

\- … entonces solo tengo que ganar este partido y soy campeona de la copa Online.

\- ¡Déjame ver si entendí! – dijo Nico – estuviste toda una semana, gastando corriente…

\- Sí.

\- Y gritando a cada rato ¡Me cago en FIFA!, solo para ganar una copa imaginaria en un torneo que no existe. Así que me hiciste venir cuanto estaba ocupada.

\- En primera, no tenías nada que hacer Nico-chan, supe que Maki-chan ayudaba a su padre hoy en el hospital-nya.

\- Ahí si te doy la razón.

\- Y en segunda, no es solo una copa imaginaria. Es prestigio, llenarse de prestigio, saber que soy mejor que todas esas bolas de pus y entrenar todos los días para ser el mejor… tengo que ser siempre el mejor.

\- Mejor que nadie más.

\- Atraparlos mi prueba es.

\- Tengo que ir de aquí a allá.

\- ¿Ves? Entonces solo tengo… ¡Me metió un gol este hijo de puta! ¡Me cago en FIFA! – gritó la neko girl bastante enojada.

\- FIFA no tiene la culpa de que seas una mierda – le dijo Nico mirando a su amiga.

\- No importa, voy ganando 3-1 y solo quedan 10 minutos y por fin… ¡Voy a ser campeón! – dijo Rin con determinación.

\- ¡Rin-chan! – se escuchó una voz desde la segunda planta de la casa del rubio – Rin-chan, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero… ¡no hay papel en el baño!

\- Olvidé ir a comprar ayer.

\- ¿Quién habló Rin? – preguntó la joven Yazawa.

\- ¡Buscá una toalla, debe haber!

\- ¿Cuál toalla Rin-chan? Aquí no hay nada.

\- ¿Esa es Honoka?

\- Sí, busca por ahí Honoka-chan, debe haber.

\- Estoy embarrada del 2 Rin-chan.

\- ¿Qué hace Honoka aquí? ¿Tú la invitaste?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No te preocupes, me está ayudando con el aseo de mi casa, está así ahora por que quiso comerse un helado de limón.

\- Honoka sabe que no tolera los cítricos.

\- Me metió otro gol este hijo de la gran puta – susurró la de primer año mirando a la tele.

\- ¿Me escuchaste?

\- No te preocupes, después de todo me ayuda a muchas cosas, cocinar, cuidar a mi gato.

\- Tú no tienes gato y además el último que tuviste murió hace 5 años.

\- Bueno, al menos… - en eso Rin miró la pantalla y exclamó con un lenguaje moderado - ¡Cabrón pasa la pelota, estoy apretando el botón! Defensa más la pija. ¡Marquen pendejos! ¡Marquen! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Sí, sí… ¡No! ¡No! ¡Quiébrenseles hijos de puta!

En eso se escuchó el sonido del juego diciendo que había marcado gol el equipo contrario.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mierda FIFA culero! ¿Por qué no corren pendejos? ¡Me cago en todos ustedes!

\- Cálmate Rin, es solo un juego y tampoco deberías hablar con ese lenguaje…

\- ¡No es solo un juego, es la puta final de la copa Online! ¿Qué no entiendes? – dijo la peli naranja tratando de calmarse – está bien, vamos empatados, queda 1 minuto, todavía se puede, todavía se puede, todavía se puede…

En eso se anunció otro gol del equipo contrario marcando el 4-3 en contra de Rin.

\- ¿R-Rin? – dijo Nico sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

\- ¡Cabezas de pija! ¡Juego de mierda! ¡Todo está hecho para que pierda! ¡Me cago en FIFA! ¡Me cago en la Play! ¡Me cago en vos! – dijo señalando a Nico - ¡Me cago en ti lector! – dijo señalando al frente - ¡Me cago en Honoka-chan!

\- ¿Qué? – gritó la peli jengibre desde el baño.

\- ¡Me cago en este maldito control que no sirve ni pija! – en eso, tiró el control de la Play al suelo, haciendo que se quebrara.

Rin inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza tratando de calmarse, mientras Nico solo miraba a su amiga.

\- ¿Ya te calmaste?

\- … -

\- Ese es el cuarto control que rompes.

\- No me importa.

\- No te compraré otro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tienes un problema Rin, te dejas llevar por un juego y terminas perdiendo la cabeza, enojándote en lugar de divertirte. Deberías dejarlo por un tiempo para no estar así, porque me preocupas y necesitas ayuda y como tu amigo, mi deber es ayudarte – esto último se lo dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- No, muérete – dijo tomando el control de la televisión y poniendo Love Live.

\- Basura.

En eso, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y la casa de Rin no fue la excepción, cosa que alertó a ambas Idols.

\- ¡Un temblor! – gritó Rin.

\- No me jodas, ¿en serio?

\- O tal vez tu mamá se cayó.

Volvieron a escuchar un golpe de una caída.

\- ¡No puede ser! Me mojé mis nalgas con el agua del retrete – gritó Honoka desde el baño.

\- ¿Oíste eso?

\- Sí, se salpicó con sus propios miados, pobre de Honoka-chan.

\- Eso no Rin, creo que alguien está afuera.

Ambas musas salieron de la casa de Rin y miraron para todos lados a ver si veían algo extraño.

\- ¿Ves algo? – preguntó Nico.

\- Sí, pasto.

\- ¡Se seria Rin!

En eso, la peli naranja volteó para atrás y solo quedó estático.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rin…? – Nico también quedó fría al ver a donde su amiga miraba.

Ambas Idols miraban una gran ave, y cuando digo gran ave, es que era un ave de unos 3 metros de altura.

-Hola – dijo el ave a las dos musas.

\- Que pija de zopilote – exclamó Rin.

\- Jeje, no soy un zopilote.

\- ¿Un zanate?

\- No.

\- ¿Una urraca?

\- No.

\- ¿Condorito?

\- No.

\- ¿Un pollo?

\- No.

\- ¿La mascota del Motagua?

\- No.

\- ¿La del América de México?

\- No.

\- ¿Un digimon?

\- No.

\- ¿Un Pokémon?

\- No.

\- ¿David Faitelson?

\- No.

\- ¿Lionel Messi?

\- No.

\- ¿El pollito pio?

\- No.

\- ¿Naoko Fujisaki?

\- No.

\- ¿nadaoriginal?

\- No.

\- ¿Thalía?

\- No, no.

\- ¿Gokú?

\- No.

\- ¿Un pato?

\- No.

\- ¿Bob Esponja?

\- No.

\- ¿Ricardo Arjona?

\- No.

\- ¿Mi consciencia?

\- ¡No!

\- … -

\- … -

\- ¿Popeye?

\- Dios – susurró el ave cansado de las estupideces de la neko girl – soy un mochuelo, la representativa ave que da la imagen a la diosa Athena.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó Rin - ¿y eres de raza o aguacatero?

\- … - el ave quedó viendo a Nico - ¿y esta que se droga o se mete algo al cuerpo?

\- Tiene retraso mental.

\- ¡Oh!

\- ¿Viste Nico-chan? Tiene un sombrerito en la cabeza.

\- Bueno – dijo el ave – me presento, mi nombre es Cándido, Cándido Panchamé, mucho gusto, miren, ando un poco de prisa y…

\- Hola Cándido, yo soy Rin Hoshizora y esta es Gokú versión Netflix.

\- Oye.

\- Jeje, son bromas, ella es Nico Yazawa – en eso susurra – y se la come toda.

\- Amigas, me encantaría platicar y todo, pero en realidad venía a buscar a un tal Seiya de Pegaso porque tenía un mensaje de parte de la diosa Athena. En el camino me anduvo siguiendo un tipo con un traje de pájaro, tenía el cabello azul y en la cabeza tenía un tipo de tiara que llevaban varias cosas que parecían uñas de guitarra, estoy muy asustado y tal vez me…

\- ¡Te atrapé esponja! – se escuchó el grito proveniente del cielo y como un ave envuelta en fuego llegó al lugar.

\- ¡Me encontró! – gritó el ave corriendo por todos lados mientras que el "ave de fuego" lo quemaba por todos lados.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamaron Nico y Rin mirando tal espectáculo.

\- ¡No se queden mirando! ¡Ayúdenme! ¿Qué onda con este tipo? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! – gritaba el ave antes de caer muerta por causas de las quemaduras del "ave de fuego".

Antes de que se fuera, ambas Idols miraron el causante de la muerte de esa ave.

\- ¿Eres… Ikki de Fénix? – dijo asombrada la peli naranja.

\- El mismo – fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ambas musas solo miraban el cadáver de aquella ave que según lo que había dicho, representaba a Athena.

\- ¿E-Está… está muerto?

\- No sé, yo iré donde Kayo-chin a que me preste un nuevo control de Play.

\- Pero si Hanayo anda afuera de la ciudad.

\- … -

\- Te importa un carajo ¿cierto?

En eso, Rin puso dos dedos en la frente y desapareció del lugar.

-Maldita gata de patio – maldijo la peli negra - ¡Honoka!

\- ¿Qué pasó Nico-chan? – gritó la oji azul desde el baño.

\- Honoka, ayúdame a llevar a este pájaro de 4 metros, hay que llevarlo al veterinario.

\- Espérame Nico-chan, que aún estoy haciendo del 2.

\- ¡Puta mano!

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Perdonen si quedó así, pero me basé en un episodio de una serie de YouTube hondureña. No diré el nombre todavía, así que se aguantan XD._

_Bueno, sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	10. Preguntas a las musas 1

**Acercándose el peligro viene ya…**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Honoka se llevó la peor parte, es lo peor que nos puede pasar en la vida. Estar en casa ajena, estar cagando y que no haya papel y que todos los demás estén abajo. ¿Eras el mejor en FIFA? Pues te felicito, yo cuando era pequeño jugaba, pero creo que estuve al final en nivel promedio XD. ¿También tu equipo perdió? Somos dos, Motagua volvió a perder el domingo, estoy muy destruido emocionalmente. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Nao-chan… ¡¿Por qué somos tan parecidos?! Yo también me dejó llevar por el futbol, de hecho, mi equipo Motagua perdió dos copas en menos de 1 mes y hasta el día de hoy estoy súper triste. Si no fuera porque vivimos en países distintos, estuvieras soltera y porque soy pobre XD, ahora mismo te pediría matrimonio y prepararía nuestra boda y planear 11 hijos para que formen equipo de futbol XD. Bueno, espero disfrutes este capítulo. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más que decir, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡Vamos al aire! – decía Nico poniendo la cámara en funcionamiento - ¿listas?

\- Sí.

\- Vamos en 3, 2, 1… ¡acción!

Las chicas de μ's se hallaban en su sala del club frente a la cámara de Nozomi, la cual usaban normalmente para grabar sus PV.

\- ¡Hola amigos! – saludó Honoka – Que pasa chavales, todo bien, todo correcto… y yo que me alegro.

\- Honoka, preséntanos bien – dijo Umi.

\- Está bien… amigos, el día de hoy, yo, Honoka Kousaka, líder de μ's junto con mis amigas responderemos preguntas que nos han hecho a través de nuestra página web y nuestras redes sociales y trataremos de responderla como nos sea posible.

\- Bien, debemos advertir que no responderemos preguntas indecentes – aclaró Umi.

\- Umi-chan, no aclaramos eso – dijo Nozomi.

\- E-Es que… no quiero responder cosas demasiado vergonzosas.

\- Pero tú y Kotori hacen esas cosas en privado, así que esto no debería ser problema – soltó Nico sonrojado a la pareja.

\- ¡Nico / -chan!

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos comenzar – Eli trató de calmar las cosas.

\- Bien – Honoka presentaba las preguntas – la primera pregunta viene de _NekoWatashi99 _y nos pregunta… "Chicas de μ's, he notado que tienen gran cantidad de vestidos, pero quisiera saber, ¿Dónde los guardan?

\- Bueno, creo que yo la responderé – dijo Kotori – el vestuario de μ's queda en el club, queda con llave cuando nos vamos.

\- Así es, queda detrás del club – habló Nozomi – de hecho, aquí mismo encontramos a Maki-chan y Nico-chan en sus "asuntos".

\- ¡Nozomi! – gritaron ambas aludidas.

\- B-Bien, vamos con la siguiente pregunta – Honoka leyó la siguiente pregunta – esta nos la envía _Makoto69_ y pregunta "¿Cuáles son sus animes favoritos?"

\- Yo no veo anime – dijeron Umi, Eli y Maki.

\- Son una vergüenza para este país – dijeron las demás haciéndolas sonrojar.

\- ¿T-Tan importante es que no me miremos anime?

\- El anime es una de las cosas más esenciales en la vida, los que miramos anime somos personas guapas y dedicadas, somos los mejores del mundo.

\- ¡#OtakuForever! – gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

\- S-Solo lee la siguiente pregunta Honoka – dijeron el trio de desubicadas.

\- B-Bien – Honoka retomó las preguntas – esta nos la envía _Ninja Britten 11 _y nos dice "Honoka-chan, tírate un rap muy genial"

\- ¿Un rap? – la mayoría no entendía esa pregunta, pero en eso Honoka solo se quitó su camiseta del uniforme, tomó una gorra que tenía la palabra μ's en rosado.

\- ¿Honoka-chan?

La peli jengibre solo se paró en frente, incluso se desabotonó un poco su camisa quedando revelado gran parte de su pecho, algo que alertó un poco a las demás musas.

En eso, de la nada comenzó a sonar música de rap.

.

(**N/A. Si quieren saber cómo es el rap de Honoka, busquen en YouTube "Rap de Súper Flakín" y verán como es)**

.

_Soy Honoka Kousaka y tengo un rap muy rapidín_

_y los que me conocen me llaman Honoka o Honky_

_esto es la mera verga porque lo canto para ti_

_mis liricas macizas parecen no tener fin._

_._

_Vivo en una casa con una hermana encabronada_

_no soy rapera, pero estoy desolada_

_Yukiho se llama, parece de la mafia_

_Esa hija de puta es una fucking mercenaria._

_._

_Yo soy concisa, soy precisa, soy maciza_

_Para mi FIFA eso me envicia_

_Tengo una capa, a mi nadie se me escapa_

_soy tan mera verga que me dieron una placa, ¡Vaca!_

_Mamá quiere tustacas_

_no aguanta casacas_

_y si me fucking en la mara watanatanawa ¡Flaca!_

_._

Mientras la canción seguía, Honoka miraba a un hombre de piel oscura, musculoso, con lentes negros y camiseta blanca mientras se miraban fijamente. Al terminar la canción se escuchó una explosión y una vaca que misteriosamente estaba ahí, explotó también.

Todas las demás musas estaban asombradas por el rap.

\- ¡Hijueputa! Que mera verga te salió Honoka-chan – expresó Rin súper impresionada.

\- ¿Me salió bien?

\- Sí, estuvo genial Honoka-chan – expresó Nozomi.

\- ¡¿Verdad?!

\- Sí, sí, pero tampoco te emociones, estuvo genial, pero no tan genial.

\- Nicocchi, creo que lo que tienes es envidia – dijo Nozomi - ¿sabes lo que necesitas?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Una buena cogida de Maki-chan.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios dices?! – exclamaron ambas Tsunderes.

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos continuar – habló Umi.

\- Bien – Honoka volvió a su puesto – la última pregunta nos la envía _ElverGalarga69 _y nos dice "¿Puedo casarme con Honoka-chan?"

\- Vaya, tienes a un enamorado Honoka.

\- B-Bueno…

\- Vamos, responde.

\- Bien – la peli jengibre suspiró – amigo, no te conozco y lastimosamente no me puedo casar contigo. Ya estoy en relación con una persona.

\- Tsubasa Kira – susurraron Nozomi y Nico.

\- Y yo de verdad amo a esa persona, por lo que lastimosamente no me puedo casarme contigo.

\- ¡Friendzone!

\- B-Bueno, creo que por hoy terminamos nuestra sección de preguntas, si tienen algunas preguntas o quieren preguntarnos algo, dejen sus reviews y si quieren que una de nosotras las responda, dígannos.

\- ¡Adiós!

\- Adiós.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Este es el inicio de las preguntas a las musas, como dijo Honky, si quieren preguntarle algo a alguna de ellas, déjenlo en los reviews._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	11. Preguntas a las musas 2

**¡Ángeles Fuimos! Y desde el cielo, semillas dimos de amor…**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Creo que tienes razón, exageré un poco con 11 hijos. Son muy pocos, deberíamos tener unos 18 para que formen Aqours y μ's, o tal vez con 3 más para formar A-RISE XD. Por cierto, no sabía que tenías 2 hijas, ¡Que felicidad! Tu pregunta será respondida, no te preocupes. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Lo del rap de Honoka se me ocurrió al instante en el que estaba escuchando el rap de Súper Flakín en YouTube. Honestamente, Umi, Eli y Maki… no entiendo cómo demonios se entretienen, yo si no tengo anime no me siento en nada. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**YourDaddy. **__Amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado el episodio. Tu pregunta será respondida en este o en el próximo. Ahí lo veremos. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Por cierto, la próxima semana habrá capítulo doble de este fic. Uno, será la continuación del Preguntas y Respuestas. Dos, será un especial navideño de las musas. ¡Espérenlo con ansias!**

**Sin más, dejen de masturbarse y empecemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡Hola chicos y chicas! Bienvenidas a la segunda de tres partes de este preguntas y respuestas a nosotras, μ's – comenzó Honoka.

\- Ya lo saben, si tienen alguna duda, no duden en mandarlas – siguió Umi.

\- Si quieren saber nuestras medidas y cosas intimas, pregúntenme a mí – habló Nozomi.

\- ¡Nozomi / -chan! – reclamaron todas.

\- B-Bueno, como ya escucharon a mis amigas, μ's estará respondiendo a sus preguntas, las cuales son tantas que no tenemos mucho tiempo de responderlas todas, pero tomaremos algunas al azar.

\- Sí.

\- Bien – Honoka comenzó – esta es la primera pregunta y nos la envía _Sobaco_Mesuda _y dice… "Umi-san, ¿eres una pervertida?"

\- ¡¿Q-Que clase de pregunta es esa?! – reclamó la peli azul sonrojada.

\- Vamos Umi-chan, responde.

\- B-Bien – Umi aclaró su voz – c-claro que no lo soy, soy una chica hecha y derecha y no soy ninguna pervertida.

\- Jajajaja – las demás musas comenzaron a reír.

\- P-Pero que…

\- Que divertida es esta hija de perra – dijo Rin riéndose.

\- ¿De qué se ríen? – reclamó la peli azul algo enojada.

\- Pues… que desde que andas con Kotori-chan, como que ya no eres muy santa que digamos.

\- ¿Q-Que quieren decir?

\- Umi-chan, eres una pervertida – dijo Honoka.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- De hecho, si Umi-chan – la expuso Kotori – cuando estamos en la cama, a veces me jalas el pelo, me agarras mucho de los pechos y a veces te gusta frotar fuerte tu panocha con la mía.

\- ¡Kotori! – gritó la peli azul con la cara roja, más que el cabello de Maki.

\- Bueno, después de comprobar que Umi-chan es una pervertida…

\- Que no soy una pervertida…

\- ¡Te callas! – le gritaron las demás, haciéndola irse a un rincón a llorar.

\- Bien – Honoka prosiguió – la siguiente pregunta nos la manda _nadaoriginal _y nos pregunta… "¿Se sienten capaces de salvar el Universo 7 si lo tienen que representar en un torneo para Idols?"

Las musas se quedaron calladas, un poco pensativas, bueno, a excepción de una de ellas.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – gritó Nico súper emocionada – nosotras somos μ's, somos las mejores del Universo 7.

\- Tienes razón Nico-chan, si pudimos conquistar Japón y el mundo con nuestra música, deberíamos ser capaces de ir a ese torneo y ganarlo.

\- Vaya, eso sí se llama optimismo.

\- Pero un torneo galáctico… ¿no es demasiado arriesgado-nya? – preguntó Rin.

\- No lo creo, si damos lo mejor de nosotras, lo haremos.

\- Y nos enfrentamos a alguna Idol que se apode Jiren y nos desafíe.

\- Y vamos con otras Idols del Universo 2.

\- Y luego dominaríamos una técnica que nos hiciera movernos basándonos en puros instintos.

\- Esta wey si sabe.

\- ¿Movernos a base de instintos? – preguntó Maki confundida.

\- Si Maki-chan, me refiero a que dejamos que el cuerpo se mueva por si solo basándose en puros instintos y en puros reflejos perfectos.

\- Nico-chan, eso es científicamente imposible.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Maki – habló Umi – no hay manera que logremos algo así.

\- Creo que debo darles la razón a Umi y Maki – habló Eli – no hay manera que logremos algo de esa magnitud.

Todas las demás las quedaron viendo con cara de "¿Y estas retrasadas?"

-Como se mira que nunca vieron Dragon Ball Súper

\- Y-Ya les dijimos que nunca vimos anime.

\- ¿Y en qué demonios se entretienen?

\- Chicas – Honoka llamó la atención de todas las demás – de hecho, _nadaoriginal _también preguntó eso, "¿en que se entretienen esas tres?"

\- ¿P-Por qué preguntó él esas cosas?

\- ¡Solo respondan!

\- B-Bueno – comenzó Umi – creo que nunca me llamaron la atención, no fue tanto por el entrenamiento que tuve, fue más porque simplemente no me atraía ver.

\- Y-Yo también por ahí – dijo Maki – creo que solo me dedicaba a estudiar y nunca me llamó la atención ver anime.

\- Haya en Rusia eran prohibidos algunos – dijo Eli – aunque cuando llegué a Japón, noté como había varias tiendas, pero, aun así, creo que le perdí interés. De hecho, solo Arisa mira.

\- ¿Arisa-chan mira anime?

\- Sí.

\- Honestamente son una vergüenza para Japón – dijeron todas las demás.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por eso… Umi-chan…

\- Maki-chan…

\- Elicchi…

\- No tendremos sexo por 2 meses – dijeron Kotori, Nico y Nozomi a sus respectivas novias, quienes quedaron en shock ante "horrible" noticia.

\- ¡No me puedes hacer esto Nozomi! – gritó Eli muy desesperada.

\- ¡Tú tampoco Nico-chan!

\- Kotori ¡¿Me vas a hacer esto?!

\- Bueno, vamos con la próxima pregunta – leyó Honky – esta va para Nozomi-chan.

\- ¿Para mí? – se señaló la peli morada.

\- La pregunta nos la envía _YourDaddy _y pregunta… "¿Los senos de Nozomi pueden sacar leche? ¿A Eli le gustaría ordeñarlos?"

Las musas quedaron en completo shock y más blancas que la cal.

\- ¡¿Q-Quien mandó esta pregunta?! – exclamó Umi quien estaba muy roja.

\- B-Bueno, es para Nozomi.

\- Amigo, déjame responderte – la sacerdotisa puso una expresión sería que asustó a algunas de sus compañeras, pero en especial a su novia.

\- ¿N-Nozomi? – dijo la rubia con algo de miedo.

\- Te responderé – la oji verde pasó rápidamente de un estado de seriedad completo a uno feliz y se veía la perversión en sus ojos – no produzco leche ya que aún no estoy en esa edad, pero déjame decirte que Elicchi le gusta chuparlos mucho cuando estamos en nuestro momento íntimo.

\- ¡Nozomi! – la rusa gritó sintiéndose muy avergonzada y no digamos las demás musas.

\- ¿Qué tiene Elicchi? – Nozomi habló – incluso Hanayo-chan debería decir lo mismo, con esos melones que se carga.

\- ¡N-Nozomi-chan! – exclamó la de primer año.

\- Pero tiene razón Kayo-chin – habló Rin poniendo en más vergüenza a su novia.

\- ¡Indecentes! – les gritó Umi.

\- Pero Umi-chan, debes admitir que tu también haces lo mismo con los míos.

\- ¡K-Kotori!

\- Dime Kotori-chan, ¿es cierto que ya te crecieron los pechos?

\- Sí, gracias a los chupones y las caricias que me da Umi-chan, me han crecido un poco. Yo era talla 80 ahora, soy 81, y eso en menos de 2 semanas.

\- ¡No le cuentes eso Kotori! – la cara de Umi estaba más roja que el cabello de Maki.

\- Chicas, nos quedan dos preguntas – habló Honoka calmando a su grupo – bueno, la penúltima pregunta nos la envía _Rosa_Mela_ y nos dice… "Chicas de μ's, quisiera saber quién de las parejas, es la pasiva y quien es la dominante".

\- ¿Por qué envían estas preguntas? – dijo Maki.

\- Bueno, en mi relación con Tsubasa-chan, honestamente creo que yo sería la pasiva – admitió Honoka algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Entonces Tsubasa-san es la dominante?

\- No lo quería admitir, pero sí.

\- Bueno, no te culpo Honoka-chan – dijo Nozomi – con nosotras, yo soy la dominante y Elicchi es la pasiva.

\- ¡Nozomi! – reclamó la rubia.

\- Pues somos dos – dijo Nico – Maki-chan es demasiado pasiva.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – la cara de Maki se confundía con su cabello.

\- Seriamos tres – dijo Rin – yo también soy la dominante-nya.

\- ¡R-Rin-chan!

\- ¿Qué tiene Kayo-chin? El hecho de que seas la pasiva no hace que te quiera menos.

\- ¡R-Rin-chan, me avergüenzas!

\- ¿Y tú Kotori-chan? ¿Eres la pasiva?

\- No, soy la dominante.

\- ¿La dominante?

\- Sí.

\- Umi-chan, no sabía que eras pasiva.

\- No empieces Honoka, por favor.

\- Cálmate mujer, solo era un decir.

\- Mejor continúa con esto.

\- Bien – Honoka leyó la pregunta – y vamos con nuestra última pregunta del día de hoy y es mandada por _Naoko Fujisaki _y esta va para Kotori-chan.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Sí, la pregunta dice… "¿Cómo sabes las medidas de tus amigas? Ya que debes tener contacto íntimo con ellas, ¿las amarras o que ondas?"

\- Insisto… ¿Por qué mandan estas preguntas? – protestó Maki.

\- Bueno, amiga, la verdad es que no tomó las medidas en sí para los trajes. De hecho, las únicas que me sabía cuándo iniciamos los trajes fue la Umi-chan y Honoka-chan.

\- ¿Cómo sabías la de Honoka?

\- Yo se la dije – dijo la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Y la nosotras las demás? – preguntó Hanayo curiosa.

\- Me las dijeron sus respectivas novias – dijo Kotori con sencillez causando un sonrojo fuerte en Hanayo, Maki y Eli.

\- ¿E-Es en serio?! – dijeron las ofendidas.

\- Muy en serio – respondieron sus novias.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes la de Umi-chan? – preguntó Nozomi con picardía.

\- N-No necesitas saber eso…

\- De tanto que le he tocado el trasero, agarrado las caderas y de tantas veces que le he tocado los pechos, pude deducir que tan frágil y de qué tamaño es cada cosa.

\- K-Kotori… - Umi quería que la tierra se la tragase.

\- Vaya, vaya, así que nuestra querida Umi-chan es una linda pervertida.

\- Q-Que no soy una pervertida – decía la peli azul llorando estilo anime.

\- Vamos Umi-chan, ¿quieres un dulce? – ofreció la peli gris a su deprimida novia.

\- Kotori-chan.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Honoka?

\- Aquí Nao-chan escribe que…

\- ¿Nao-chan?

\- Sí, la que mandó la pregunta, _Naoko Fujisaki, _amiga, si lees esto, espero que no te moleste que te haya dicho así, a cambio, me puedes decir Honky. Aunque tal vez Tsubasa-chan se enoje y vaya a tu casa y te viole. Y créeme, necesitarás una cama de acero porque ella realmente te hace romper camas.

\- Honoka-chan, ¿Qué dice de mí?

\- Dice que no deberías comer tantos dulces, que te harán mal.

\- … - Kotori no dijo nada y solo tenía la bolsa de dulces en la mesa.

\- ¿K-Kotori? – Umi se preocupó por su novia, incluso trató de tomar la bolsa de dulces.

\- ¡No la toques! – gritó la peli gris – esta bolsa de dulces… es mi precioso.

\- C-Creo que alguien ha visto el señor de los Anillos.

\- C-Creo que deberíamos terminar esto Honoka.

\- B-Bien – mientras las demás trataban de calmar a Kotori, Honoka fue la que se dirigió a la cámara – C-Creo que así terminamos la segunda parte de las preguntas y respuestas, recuerden, manden sus preguntas a través de los reviews para que podamos contestarlas.

\- ¡No me separarán de mi bolsa de dulces! – gritó la peli gris corriendo de la sala, siendo perseguida por Umi y Eli.

\- ¡Kotori, espera!

\- ¡No dejaré ir a mi precioso! – la peli gris volvió a la sala y solo miró directamente a la cámara – no sé quién seas la que preguntó de lo de mis dulces, pero juro que te encontraré y te violaré.

\- ¡Cálmate Kotori! – Umi trataba de controlar a su amada.

\- B-Bueno, me despido en nombre de mis compañeras y nos vemos en nuestro próximo episodio.

\- ¡Honoka a un lado! – fue el grito de Eli antes de mirar a Kotori envuelta en un aura dorada, su cabello erizado del mismo color y con una bola de energía en sus manos.

\- ¡Ka! ¡Me! ¡Ha! ¡Me! ¡HAAAAAA! – gritó lanzando la energía hacia la cámara, haciendo que la señal se interrumpiese.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Esta es la segunda parte de tres del Preguntas y Respuestas, manden sus preguntas y así terminaremos esta sección el próximo capítulo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	12. Fin de año

**Antes que nada…**

**¡Mil disculpas por no haber subido el 24!**

**Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, subí capítulo que es lo importante.**

**Para los que no leyeron mi fic navideño de Love Live, está en mi muro con el título de **"Navidad Idol", **que es un Crossover de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine.**

**Los reviews de la segunda parte de la Preguntas y Respuestas serán respondidos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Nevaba en Akihabara, lugar donde las calles se llenaban de nieve y se sentía el sentido de la navidad pasada, es más, se olía que el nuevo año estaba próximo.

Las musas no eran la excepción, todas estaban con sus respectivas familias y parejas.

Era 31 de diciembre, más exacto las 3 de la tarde, faltando solo 9 horas para el inicio del nuevo año.

Honoka, quien había ido a comprar varios obsequios para sus amigas y su novia, se había tardado un poco debido a la gran cantidad de regalos que había obtenido.

-Veamos – la peli jengibre veía los obsequios que había comprado – helado de chocolate para Rin-chan y Hanayo, cremas de vainilla para Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan, manzanas acarameladas para Nico-chan y Maki-chan, bollos pegajosos para Kotori-chan y Umi-chan, Banana Split para Erena-chan y Anju-chan y para Tsubasa-chan, caramelo. Sí, tengo todo. ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba el tarro de helado de dulce de leche de Yukiho y Arisa-chan. Ahora sí, está todo.

La líder había comprado varios dulces para celebrar la ida del año viejo en el departamento de Nozomi, fiesta a la que A-RISE también estaba invitada. No solo ellas, también Yukiho y Arisa irían.

Pasaron algunas horas y ya marcaban las tres de la tarde y ya todas estaban llegando.

Varias de ellas ya habían llegado y solo esperaban que, a la última pareja, las líderes.

\- ¿A qué hora llegarán? – dijo Nico ya desesperándose.

\- No deben tardar – dijo Kotori calmando un poco a su Senpai peli negra.

\- Eso espero, sería triste no pasar navidad con ellas-nya.

\- No te preocupes Rin-chan, estoy segura de que ellas vendrán – dijo Hanayo calmando un poco a su novia.

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos ver si vienen – dijo Eli levantándose de us asiento y yendo hacia la entrada.

Cuando llegó…

\- ¡Ya llegué! – dijo una voz bastante cansada.

\- ¿Tsubasa? – dijo la rubia viendo a la castaña que respiraba entrecortadamente.

\- La… misma… ¿llegué… a tiempo? – decía entrecortada tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Por qué vienes corriendo? – preguntó Erena llegando detrás de Eli.

\- Resulta que… un niño voló sobre mi… y destruyó un auto… con su rasho laser.

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de Eli y Erena quedó en WTF – Tsubasa, esa es la historia más ridícula que has inventado.

\- Déjame adivinar, te volvieron a perseguir los perros de la señora Miyamoto – dijo Erena ganándose el sonrojo de su líder – me lo imaginé.

\- D-De cualquier modo, pasa a delante Tsubasa.

\- Gracias.

El rato pasó y solo esperaban a que la líder de las musas llegara.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa tonta? – dijo Nico ganándose la mirada de Tsubasa.

\- Disculpa Nico-san, ¿Cómo llamaste a Honoka? – la castaña habló con un tono tan macabro que rivalizaba con el del propio Hades.

\- N-No dije nada.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí – de suerte, el timbre del apartamento de Nozomi sonó, salvando a la peli negra de una muerte segura - ¡I-Iré a ver!

Nico llegó a la puerta y al abrirla, miró a la persona que esperaban.

\- ¡Hasta que llegas Honoka! – dijo Nico mirando a su Kouhai peli jengibre.

\- L-Lo siento Nico-chan… pero… es que… - Honoka trataba de recuperar el aliento, luego de eso su novia y algunas de las amigas llegaron.

\- ¿Qué te pasó amor? – preguntó Tsubasa a Honoka.

\- Me… venían persiguiendo… unos perros… - decía con la respiración agitada.

\- Déjame adivinar, viste a un niño que voló sobre ti un auto con su rasho laser – preguntó Rin a su amiga.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, suele pasar, y pasa mucho-nya.

\- ¡¿Cuándo demonio pasa eso?!

\- Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí – dijo la líder de A-RISE dándole un beso en los labios a la líder de μ's.

\- Bueno, si van a continuar, váyanse a un cuarto – se burló Nozomi.

\- ¿Igual que tú lo haces con Eli-san? – contraatacó Tsubasa causando el sonrojo en la pareja.

\- ¡T-Tsubasa!

\- Bueno, celebremos el fin del año – dijo Anju llegando como salvadora.

\- T-Tienes razón Anju – dijo Nozomi agradeciendo a la castaña de A-RISE – vamos a celebrar.

\- ¡Sí!

Las chicas ya estaban listas para celebrar desde muy temprano el fin del año. Las menores como Yukiho y Arisa la pasaban muy bien hablando con Tsubasa y las demás de A-RISE, aunque era más con Arisa ya que Yukiho hablaba un poco seguido con Tsubasa al ser su cuñada.

Incluso Honoka había dejado en la heladera de la cocina de Nozomi los postres que más tarde se los daría a sus amigas.

Entre bromas, platicas de Idol, futuros proyectos, juegos, entre muchas cosas habladas es que pasaron las horas y ya eran las 10:30 de la noche, significa que ya faltaba una hora y media para que el año se fuera.

Entonces, Honoka decidió que era hora de darles los respectivos postres a sus amigas.

\- ¡Chicas! – la peli jengibre llamó la atención de todas – hay algo que quiero decirles.

\- Déjame adivinar, te olvidaste que Pascu y Rodri subieron nuevo video de Destripando la Historia.

\- No, bueno sí, ¿subieron algo?

\- Sí, es el video de Thor en HD y animado.

\- C-Creo que lo veré más tarde – dijo Honoka – no, a lo que iba.

\- ¿A qué?

\- Les tengo un regalo a todas.

\- ¿Un regalo?

\- ¿No es broma Honoka? – dijo Umi algo sospechosa.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso Umi-chan?

\- No creo que se te haya olvidado que el año pasado me regalaste una bebida carbonatada y terminé súper mal.

\- E-Eso fue solo una bromita.

\- La próxima vez que me hagas una broma de ese tipo, lo lamento por Kira, pero terminará viuda.

\- E-Entendí la referencia.

\- U-Umi-chan, cálmate – le decía Kotori tratando de calmar a su novia - ¿Qué pasa Honoka?

\- B-Bueno, es que les compré unos postres para que disfrutáramos juntas.

\- ¿Postres?

\- Sí – la peli jengibre sacó una bolsa que traía varias cosas dentro – chicas, Feliz Año Nuevo.

Las demás chicas miraron los postres que había traído la musa. No solo eso, cada una tenía un postre que era uno de sus favoritos.

\- ¡Gracias Honoka-chan! – agradeció Hanayo junto con Rin.

\- Creo que debo agradecerte – dijo Umi quien ya estaba comiendo un poco con Kotori.

\- Sí, gracias hermana – dijo Yukiho junto con Arisa.

\- En serio, gracias Honoka – dijo Maki junto con Nico.

\- Gracias Honoka-chan – dijo Nozomi abrazada junto con Eli.

\- Mil gracias Honoka-chan – agradeció Anju junto con Erena.

\- Este es para ti Tsubasa-chan – dijo la peli jengibre extendiéndole el postre a su novia.

\- G-Gracias amor.

\- No hay de qué – dijo la líder de las musas – por cierto, antes de que llegue el año nuevo, les tengo otra sorpresa.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- ¡Ta dán! – exclamó la chica mostrando un CD.

\- H-Honoka, esa es…

\- Sí, la secuela de la película Dragon Ball Z: Broly. Esta es Dragon Ball Super: El Despertar del Rey de Dioses.

\- ¡S-Se supone que esa película sale hasta dentro de 1 año!

\- Honoka, ¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir esa película?

\- Sencillo, el tío de un amigo que es amigo del perro de un carnal de un conocido del primo de una amiga que es a la vez el pariente lejano del padre de una amiga que es amiga de una de mis compañeras tiene alguien que trabaja en Toei Animation y me consiguió la precuela.

\- ¡Increíble-nya!

\- Bueno, antes de que llegue el año nuevo, veamos la película.

\- ¡Sí!

Al poner la cinta, cada quien fue con su respectiva pareja a ver esa película.

Pero bueno, cada quien podrá decir que pasó después.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Algo raro esto, pero fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente._

_Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, solo desearles Feliz Año Nuevo y que la pasen con sus familias._

_Les mandó un gran saludo a Nao-chan y nadaoriginal, les deseo lo mejor y a todos los que me siguen._

_Espero seguir contando con ustedes este año._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	13. Preguntas a las musas 3 y AVISO

**¡Hey! Pero que pasa chavales.**

**Todo bien, todo correcto… y yo que me alegro.**

**Disculpen por la tardanza, pero es que estos días estuve algo ocupado. Mis hermanitos estuvieron mal de salud y mi hermanita estuvo hospitalizada, pero ya salió y está mejor. **

**Por cierto, al final del fic dejaré unos avisos, léanlos por favor. **

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Nao-chan, espero la hayas pasado bien en el fin de año, no te preocupes, no bebí nada, de hecho, creo que nadie de mi familia bebió, yo casi me duermo antes de las 12. ¡Un gran beso de parte de aquí de Honduras! ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Fue de lo más raro, creo que honestamente fue la forma más original de despedir el año de parte de las musas. Que se le va a hacer, al menos no terminaron como en el especial de navidad XD. ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

-…tará encendida.

\- o sé.

\- endela.

\- asó?

\- ¡Que prendas esa mierda! – gritó Nico a la cámara.

\- Nicocchi, ya estamos grabando.

\- ¿D-Desde cuándo?

\- Desde que gritaste "¡Que prendas esa mierda!"

\- M-Me lleva.

\- S-Solo comencemos el especial.

\- Bien – Honoka se dirigió hacia la cámara - ¡Hola amigos! Bienvenidos a la tercera y última parte de nuestra sección de preguntas a nosotras.

\- Bueno, como ya saben, ustedes nos mandan sus preguntas y las respondemos, aunque sean indecentes.

\- Vamos Umi-chan, no todo es así – dijo Honoka calmando a la peli azul.

\- No recuerdas la última vez – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

\- V-Vamos, pero debemos hacerlo.

\- Ya que, solo lancen las preguntas.

\- Bien – la peli jengibre leyó – la primera pregunta nos la envía _Sobako_Mesuda _y nos dice… "Musas… ¿Quién de ustedes no puede cocinar?"

\- Al fin, una pregunta normal.

\- Bueno, si tuviera que decir la verdad, creo que serían Honoka-chan, Maki-chan y Elicchi – dijo Nozomi avergonzando a las mencionadas.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices Nozomi? – reclamó Eli – s-sí puedo coci…

\- Elicchi, la última vez que me quisiste hacer un bento, aún recuerdo que eso sabía a demonios.

\- P-Pero yo trabajo en la dulcería de mi familia, es obvio que sé cocinar.

\- Honoka-chan, no te ofendas, pero no es lo mismo cocinar dulces que comida normal – dijo Kotori.

\- De hecho, me contó Tsubasa-san que la invitaste a cenar hace varios días y que la comida que le serviste le provocaron una gran infección estomacal.

\- E-Eso…

\- Maki-chan es igual – habló Nico – no sabe cocinar ni nada de tareas domésticas.

\- ¡Nico-chan!

\- Es la verdad ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo es que traes almuerzos a la escuela-nya? – preguntó Rin.

\- Se los prepara su madre.

\- ¿Su madre?

\- Sí, cocino junto a ella y Maki-chan solo pone la boca.

\- ¡Ya basta Nico-chan!

\- B-Bueno, creo que mejor leo la siguiente pregunta – la peli jengibre leyó – la pregunta nos la envía _PepsiMan _y nos pregunta… "¿Por qué Umi-chan mira todo indecente si no tiene nada de inocente?"

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? – dijo la peli azul ofendida.

\- Si quieres la respondo yo – dijo Kotori ganándose la mirada aterradora de su novia.

\- M-Mejor la respondo yo – Umi aclaró su voz – m-me criaron de manera diferente, por ejemplo, nunca me gustó usar falda, por eso es que nunca me llamó la atención eso y…

\- Umi-chan es muy buena en la cama, a veces podemos estar cansadas, pero en el mejor momento es donde realmente se pone intensa y me lleva hasta la cima del placer – dijo Kotori poniendo la cara de Umi tan roja como el pelo de Maki.

\- Vaya, vaya Umi-chan, no te conocía esas mañitas – se burlaba Nozomi.

\- S-Solo sigue con la siguiente pregunta Honoka – dijo en un tono inaudible.

\- Bien, la siguiente pregunta va de parte de _Jack_Dawson_1912 _y nos dice… "¿Alguna vez estuvieron enamoradas de alguien más antes de salir con sus respectivas parejas?"

Las musas guardaron algo de silencio y solo algunas se atinaron a responder.

-D-De mi parte no – dijo Hanayo – s-siempre me ha gustado Rin-chan desde que tengo memoria.

\- Lo mismo digo – habló la peli naranja – siempre me ha gustado Kayo-chin.

\- Que yo recuerde, Elicchi siempre me ha gustado, por lo que no ya que ella es mi primera pareja – habló Nozomi.

\- Tuve muchos pretendientes en Rusia, pero realmente Nozomi fue y es mi primera pareja – dijo la rubia dándole un beso a su novia.

\- Yo tampoco – dijeron Maki y Nico al mismo tiempo, quienes luego se miraron y se sonrojaron.

\- ¿Umi-chan?

\- Yo estoy igual – dijo la peli azul – desde que tengo memoria, Kotori ha sido la única persona que me ha gustado.

\- Más por el hecho de que le daba vergüenza tener pareja – dijo Honoka.

\- No te metas en esto Honoka – dijo la peli azul – es más, no has respondido a la pregunta.

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de la oji azul se tornó un poco roja - ¿e-en serio tengo que responder?

\- Sí.

\- B-Bueno – la líder pensó un poco su respuesta – d-de hecho, si me gustaba alguien de que comenzará a salir con Tsubasa-chan.

\- ¿Eh? – más de alguna se puso patas arriba con esto.

\- ¿Quién fue?

\- ¿Se los digo? – las demás musas asintieron – bueno, se trata de tu, Umi-chan.

Si de por sí ya había sido fuete la noticia de esto, ahora era el triple de lo que sintieron.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó la peli azul.

\- Sí, hace tiempo, mucho antes de que se formara μ's y antes de que conociera a Tsubasa-chan y A-RISE, me atraías bastante, llegó un momento en el que pensé declararme hacia ti.

\- H-Honoka.

\- Pero siempre miraba que veías a Kotori-chan de manera que se notaba a miles de millas que te gustaba. Créeme, no eres muy buena ocultando tus sentimientos.

\- ¿E-En serio no soy tan buena ocultando mis sentimientos?

\- No – respondieron todas a coro.

\- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, tuve que dejarte ir, por así decirlo, sabía que ya Kotori-chan estaba en tu mente y corazón, por lo que no tenía oportunidad.

\- Honoka… no sabía eso – decía la peli azul bastante triste.

\- No te preocupes Umi-chan, eso fue hace tiempo, ahora estoy feliz con Tsubasa-chan, así que sin resentimientos.

\- En verdad lo siento.

\- Ya dije que no te preocupes – aunque Honoka trataba de calmar a su amiga, sabía que esa noticia fue algo fuerte.

\- Honoka-chan, creo que deberías terminar el segmento – le susurró Hanayo.

\- Bien – la líder de las musas habló – creo que con esto terminamos el segmento de Preguntas y Respuestas y a partir de la próxima semana reanudamos la programación habitual.

\- Honoka-chan, esto no es el canal de Las Estrellas.

\- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, esto es todo amigos, como diría Lucas.

\- Es Porky.

\- Lo que sea.

.

.

**Continuará…**

_._

_._

_De esta manera medio extraña, terminamos el segmento de Preguntas y Respuestas._

_A partir de la próxima semana, volvemos a las locuras de las musas, pero esta vez creo que iré más al extremo XD._

_Como dije, daré algunos avisos:_

_._

_**AVISO #1. **__Antes que nada, quiero decir que en un futuro quiero hacer unos fics algo peculiares, pero quiero saber su opinión de cual estaría buena:_

_Una de ellas es una versión de Titanic, pero en Love Live. No sé qué idea le daré, creo que tal vez lo haga más adelante. Solo digo que tendrá romance y una que otra escena subida de tono XD._

_La otra, es hacer una versión del anime School Days en Love Live, así como existe un manga llamado School Idol Days, quiero hacer una propia versión. Claro que esta tendrá algo de misterio, infidelidad y tal vez, algo de gore._

_Esto no es parte, pero esta historia la tengo planeada de hace tiempo. Quiero hacer un fic crossover entre To-Love Ru y Love Live, teniendo como genero principal el harem. Del primero solo tendría de protagonista a Rito Yuuki y de ahí, las demás de Love Live. No sé que opinan._

_**AVISO #2. **__Debido al tiempo que tendré que pasar ahora en la U, tal vez me cueste algo de tiempo publicar varios de mis fics, pero quiero que me tengan paciencia, ya que nunca abandonaré ninguna historia. _

_**AVISO #3. **__¿Por qué los Love Livers somos tan sexys?_

_._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	14. Focknite

**Hola de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza.**

**Bueno, antes que nada, quiero decir que este a partir del lunes 27 de enero entraré a la U de nuevo así que como estaré en jornada extensiva (**Mañana y parte de la tarde**) tal vez no pueda publicar de manera continua.**

**Espero que puedan comprender.**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Hola Nao-chan, realmente olvidé ese detalle de Maki. ¿Cómo no se ocurrió XD? No te preocupes, realmente voy listo para la U, espero no morir en el intento. Si muero y no vuelvo… ponme "Ángeles Fuimos" como canción en mi entierro. Titanic se estrenará cuando menos acuerdes y la de School Days, tal vez tarde con esa, pero la publicaré. ¡Saludos Nao-chan! Besos._

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Realmente no pensé en hacerlo loco, pero como dirías, de ti ya me lo esperaba XD. Con lo de las historias, la más aceptada fue Titanic, la de School Days solo Naoko la apoyó y con la de To-Love Ru casi me comen vivo y me dijeron hasta de lo que me iba a morir, pero eliminé esos reviews. Pinches Guest. La de To-Love Ru ya tengo varios capítulos adelantados, ahí veré cuando la publico. ¡Saludos amigo!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡Ayúdame Maki-chan! – dijo Nico tomándose la barriga con ambas manos - ¡Me muero!

\- … - completo silencio.

\- ¡Maki-chan!

\- … - nadie respondió.

\- ¡A la gran puta! – exclamó Nico – no vuelvo a comer esas Toztecas con mucho chile.

La peli negra se dirigió al baño en el que estuvo un buen rato liberando a Willy.

\- ¡Salí mierda! – gritaba la peli negra desde el baño.

Luego de unos minutos…

\- ¡Uf! – suspiró – realmente fue uno grande. Tanto esfuerzo me dio hambre, mejor me voy a comer algo.

Nico, que estaba en su casa, no tenía que cuidar a sus hermanitos ya que se habían con una tía a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que pensó que Maki vendría con ella para… pasar tiempo de parejas, pero al parecer nunca apareció.

Mientras Nico preparaba unos panqueques en la cocina, sintió que alguien la vigilaba, pero decidió ignorarla ya que pensó que solamente podría ser su imaginación.

En lo que lanzó su panqueque al aire, explotó inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo asombrada Nico - ¿Qué demonios le pasó a mi panqueque?

En eso, se miró una silueta detrás de la chica de coletas y este por alguna razón era un hombre que portaba una escopeta y le apuntaba a la espalda.

El tipo disparó, pero Nico logró esquivarlo y le lanzó el sartén a la cabeza matándolo al instante.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo la peli negra – esto está muy extraño.

En eso, escuchó ruidos en el techo.

-Hay más arriba, que hijos de puta – Nico fue a las escaleras y gritó a la planta alta – Si andan buscándome de Elektra ya pagamos todas nuestras… mierda, olvidamos seguir pagando la refri.

Nico subió hacia la planta alta y solo escuchó ruidos extraños provenientes de su cuarto.

Al llegar, encontró al responsable de todo.

\- ¿Rin?

\- … - la chica de cabello naranja no le hacía caso y solo se dedicaba a darle golpes a la pared de la habitación de Nico con un pico.

\- ¿Qué demonios le haces a la pared Rin? – en eso, Rin de un gran golpe destruyó la pared del cuarto - ¡Rin, la pared! ¡Puta mano! ¡la puta pared!

\- ¡Shhhh! – la calló la neko girl – no hagas tanto escándalo Nico-chan, nos van a encontrar.

\- ¿Encontrar? ¿Quién?

\- ¿No ves que estamos jugando Focknite? – dijo señalando hacia la afuera.

\- Pero que… - Nico no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, toda la ciudad ahora eran un campo de guerra, lleno de vegetación verde y sin ninguna señal de edificios.

\- Te lo dije Nico-chan, estamos jugando Focknite, incluso estamos en el mismo escuadrón varias de los miembros.

\- ¿Cómo quiénes?

\- Estamos en el mismo escuadrón, tú, yo, Nozomi-chan y el tipo de allá.

\- ¿Quién?

\- El Baboni – dijo Rin señalando a un tipo con gafas y estilo de peinado medio gay.

\- _Ella es calladita, pero cuando está solita, marihuana y bebidas… - _cantaba el tipo cuando en eso alguien le disparó al "cantante".

\- Latinos inútiles, mandaré a construir el muro y los mexicanos lo pagarán – decía un hombre con acento inglés y con una peluca amarilla, justo en ese momento recibiría un disparo de Rin.

\- ¡No en mi guardia hijo de puta! – dijo la peli naranja – mierda, murió el Baboni, pero sabes que, toma unas de las cosas que hay en ese cofre.

\- ¿Cuál cofre?

\- Ese – Rin señaló un cofre en la habitación de Nico – busca algo que puedas usar Nico-chan, yo… veré como reparo esto.

Rin movía tablas como si fuera Star Wars mientras Nico revisaba el cofre.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – dijo la peli negra en voz baja – además, ¿Dónde estará Maki-chan?

\- ¡Que mierda! Me quedé sin material.

\- Bueno – Nico le habló a Rin – aquí hay un fusil, una escopeta, una bolsa solidaria llena de baleadas (**Plato típico de Honduras**) y una… ¿una choco malteada?

\- Sí, la choco malteada te da defensas a menos que la combines con Pepsi a media noche y creo que te pega una gran diarrea, pero… tómatela aun así.

Nico se tomó la bebida mientras era observada por Rin. Al terminarla, sintió como si mucha energía llenara su cuerpo.

-Esto es como drogarse sabes.

En eso, escucharon un ruido proveniente de las escaleras, como si algo o alguien estuviese subiendo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Alguien viene Nico-chan, alístate – dijo Rin tomando su escopeta y Nico la suya apuntando a la puerta.

La tensión era perra sabiendo de que algo próximamente saltaría hacia ellas, por eso se mantenían en silencio.

En eso, Nico notó cuando Rin se puso unos audífonos y se puso a cantar en voz baja.

-_Sexy baby, oh, oh, op, op… Oppan Gangnam Style._

_\- _Cállate Rin.

\- Está bien, lo siento.

El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte y eso tensó más a las chicas, pero en eso.

Una figura se asomó a la puerta y…

\- ¡Rin-chan!

\- Nozomi-chan.

\- ¡Qué bueno que están bien!

\- ¡Sí-nya!

\- ¡Eeeeeehh!

\- ¡Eeeehhhh!

\- ¡¿Qué mierda es eso?! – dijo Nico señalando detrás de Nozomi y resultó que era un demonio muy horrible.

Nico terminó por matarlo cuando le disparó.

\- ¡Guau! Eso sí me asustó – dijo la peli morada.

\- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Nico - ¡¿Qué putas está sucediendo?!

\- Relájate Nicocchi, no debes alterarte, es solo un jueguito.

\- ¿Un jueguito?

\- Sí, además, vine a avisarles que ya viene la tormenta.

\- ¿Cuál tormenta?

\- ¡La que el culo te revienta! – dijo Nozomi riéndose junto con Rin mientras Nico las miraba con algo enojo.

En eso, toda el área se cubrió de un color magenta, indicando que ya había llegado la tormenta.

.

.

\- ¡No! – gritó Nico levantándose de su cama.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nico-chan? – dijo una voz familiar a su lado.

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Nico no dudó en abrazar a su novia - ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!

\- ¿Q-Que demonios te pasa Nico-chan?

\- Tuve un sueño horrible en el que Rin y Nozomi estaban conmigo en una especie de juego.

\- Nico-chan – Maki miró fijamente a la peli negra – realmente debes dejar de ver esas películas de guerras.

\- ¡Que no fue un sueño así Nishikino!

\- ¡No me llames así!

Y así pasó una pelea entre ambas Tsunderes por el sueño de la joven Yazawa.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Capítulo raro en mi opinión._

_Extraña parodia de Fortnite al estilo de comedia y Love Live._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	15. Super Informativo

**¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy!**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Jeje, la humanidad estaría más tranquila sin ese tipo del Baboni. De suerte solo era un sueño, imagínate que hubiera sido en la vida real XD. ¡Saludos Nao-chan!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Qué bueno que lo entendiste, pero te diré una cosa que tal vez te sorprenda. ¡Yo nunca he jugado Fornite! La parodia la saqué de un vídeo, mi primo y hermano juegan, pero a mí nunca me llamó la atención. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**ANTES QUE NADA…**

**Como hace tiempo hice una encuesta sobre un nuevo fic, ya está en mi muro la historia "**Titanic**", basada en la película de James Cameron, pero con los personajes de Love Live. Si gustan, pasen, échenle un vistazo y me dicen que tal les pareció. **

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

¡Bienvenidos a la sección que siempre nos da problemas por el copyright de canciones, pero que a nosotros nos lo pasamos por los huevos!

Esto es el Súper Informativo, con Honoka Kousaka-san.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Bienvenidos a todos a la primera encuesta de su noticiero número uno en las noticas! – anunció la peli jengibre, la cual estaba con traje y sentada frente a una pantalla que mostraba al planeta Tierra.

\- Honoka-chan, sigue con las noticias – dijo Nozomi quien se miraba detrás de las cámaras.

\- Cierto, vamos con los titulares.

En eso, se mostró varias imágenes.

\- ¡Alarmante! Indignados están varios pobladores del barrio Tepezcoelollo en México, donde se ha reportado que dos perros han estado cogiendo durante 3 días seguidos.

\- ¡Honoka, no digas eso! – gritó Umi desde el fondo.

\- Pero así dice el papel.

\- S-Solo continúa.

\- ¡Preparados! En la sección deportiva, veremos como el clásico español se está viviendo con intensidad en España y demás países.

\- También menciona sobre los eventos de las películas.

\- Sí, es otros titulares, se espera la segunda parte de la famosa cinta Titanic, dirigida por James Cameron, ¿mito o realidad? Ya lo veremos.

\- ¡Menciona lo mío! – dijo Nico detrás de cámara junto con Nozomi.

\- Bien, y como exclusiva, la Idol perteneciente a μ's, Nico Yazawa, sacará canción en solitario. Y esto y otras noticias más, en el súper Informativo.

\- ¡¿Solo eso dirás?!

\- Comencemos…

En eso, sale el logo del canal, Súper Informativo con la fuente de letra de Love Live y el logo de μ's debajo.

\- ¡Faito dayo! – dijo Honoka mirando al frente – buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, a la hora que nos estén viendo, provecho también si están comiendo sus sagrados alimentos y posiblemente leyendo esto con su celular o computadora y tal vez en calcetines. Gracias por acompañarnos en esta primera edición del Súper Informativo, el canal de noticias más confiable, veraz y más mera verga de la televisión, esto por un ranking hecho por el señor que nos instaló el wifi.

\- ¡Lee la primera noticia!

\- Bien – Honoka tomó la hoja – comenzamos con una noticia sorprendente, un acontecimiento que está aconteciendo. Esto con unos perros, unos dogs, chuchos para los amigos de allá de Centro América. Umi-chan, ¿perros dice aquí?

\- Sí Honoka, la noticia es sobre unos perros – dijo la peli azul algo avergonzada.

\- ¿En serio? – la líder de las musas leyó de nuevo el papel - ¿n-no era mentira lo de los perros cogiendo? Bueno, entonces vamos al enlace en vivo y en directo con nuestra corresponsal en el lugar de los hechos. Vamos contigo Kotori-chan.

\- ¡Hola Honoka-chan! – saludó Kotori quien llevaba un micrófono en la mano saludando a la cámara.

\- Kotori-chan, te ves bien – dijo la peli jengibre.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde estás Kotori? – preguntó Umi sorprendida de ver a su novia como reportera.

\- Ella está como reportera Umi-chan.

\- ¿No se supone que dijiste que ella iba a ser repostera?

\- Dije reportera, no repostera.

\- P-Pero…

\- No hay tiempo Umi-chan, el tiempo al aire cuesta y la luz sale algo cara.

\- Está bien.

\- Kotori-chan, ¿Qué onda allá? ¿Es cierto esto de la noticia de los perros?

\- Pues…verás Honoka-chan, es cierto esto del reporte de los perros, si Hanayo-chan podría girar la cámara para que miren la escena.

\- Está bien – dijo la rubio oscuro quien tenía la cámara con la que Kotori grababa.

\- Gracias Hanayo-chan, como pueden ver allá en estudios, la situación es preocupante para estos pobres perros que, según vecinos de aquí, estos ya llevan 3 días en el acto de copulación.

\- Es increíble ver eso – dijo Nozomi.

\- ¡Quiten eso! ¡Es muy vergonzoso! – gritó Umi desde el fondo del estudio.

\- U-Umi-chan, cálmate.

\- Bueno, Honoka-chan, nosotras seguiremos dándole cobertura a este caso que tiene muy preocupada a la comunidad de Tepezcoelollo. Con Kotori Minami en el micrófono, Hanayo Koizumi en cámara. Regresamos con ustedes al estudio Honoka-chan.

\- Gracias Kotori-chan por esta noticia. Esperamos que pronto esto se resuelva y esos dos perros puedan ser libres.

\- N-No tienen vergüenza – dijo Umi muy roja.

\- Bueno, vamos a la sección deportiva del programa – Honoka leyó algunas hojas que tenía – el Clásico español está tendiendo al mundo muy alarmado ya que todo el mundo se divide en dos por los colores.

\- ¡Viva Barcelona!

\- ¡Viva Real Madrid!

\- Vamos con Eli-chan, Maki-chan y Rin-chan al área de deportes para analizar esto.

.

¡La sección de deportes es patrocinada por nada!

Nada patrocinó esto.

Compre nada.

.

\- ¡Hola-nya! – saludó Rin a la cámara – estamos en la sección deportiva junto a mi-nya. Pero también me acompañan Eli-chan y Maki-chan.

\- Una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Maki-chan?

\- ¿Por qué estoy en la sección deportiva? Yo no sé nada de deportes.

\- Yo tampoco sé de deportes – dijo Eli.

\- No importa, solo comenten como si supieran-nya.

\- Bien - dijeron ambas.

\- Bueno – Rin fue al centro – ahora estamos en la discusión de quien ganará el clásico español.

\- P-Pues… podría ganar el que…tenga mejor cuadro – dijo Eli algo nerviosa.

\- O-Opino lo mismo – dijo Maki.

\- Barcelona tiene a Messi, Suárez y Griezmann, los cuales son el tridente del peligro, pero hace poco perdió el Barcelona. Real Madrid ya no cuenta con Cristiano Ronaldo ya que el pendejo se fue a la Juventus, pero aun cuentan con jugadores de calidad como Karim Benzema, ese francés tiene calidad. Miren, soy Barcelona, pero es que me gusta Benzema por que le dicen el gato-nya.

\- E-Este… - Eli y Maki no hallaban que decir ya que no entendieron nada de lo que Rin dijo.

\- Bueno, en conclusión, ¿Quién creen que debería ganar el clásico?

\- E-Este… ¿Barcelona? – dijo Maki.

\- Y-Yo creo que voy por el Madrid – dijo Eli.

\- Bueno, chicas, volvemos a estudios con una clara partidura de equipos.

\- ¿Quedarían empate Rin-chan? – preguntó Honoka.

\- Por lo que Maki-chan y Eli-chan opinan, a lo mejor sí.

\- R-Rin.

\- Bueno, nosotras volvemos al estudio.

\- Gracias Rin-chan, por el área de deportes.

\- Honestamente esta idea de hacer un noticiero fue una mala idea – dijo Umi.

\- Bueno, vamos con la penúltima notica y es que se ha lanzado el rumor de que la famosa película Titanic, tendría una segunda parte.

\- ¿Titanic tendrá segunda parte?

\- Bueno, según los rumores, James Cameron habría dicho que su obra maestra Titanic, tendría una segunda parte.

\- ¿Tendrá?

\- Eso veremos, vamos con la reportera en directo hasta los estudios de Fox, vamos con Tsubasa-chan quien está de reportera estelar. Adelante Tsubasa-chan.

\- Hola Honoka, aquí estamos en vivo desde las afueras de los estudios Fox y efectivamente estaba el rumor de que James Cameron daría la segunda parte de Titanic – decía la castaña que llevaba lentes negros y estaba en las afueras de los estudios Fox.

\- Que linda te ves Tsubasa-chan.

\- ¿E-En serio lo crees? – la líder de A-RISE solo atinó a sonrojarse.

\- No se pongan a coquetear y den la noticia.

\- Pero si ya la dimos, Tsubasa-chan dijo que no habrá.

\- ¿En serio Kira-san?

\- Así es Sonoda-san, Fox ha anunciado que todo es un rumor y que efectivamente se planeaba hacer la segunda parte, pero James Cameron pedía mucho dinero y al final los productores de Fox lo mandaron a la pija.

\- Bueno, Tsubasa-chan, ¿y Erena-san y Anju-san no te acompañaban?

\- Sí, pero esas dos encontraron un Love Motel aquí cerca y aprovecharon a ir.

\- ¡N-No digas esas cosas frente a la cámara!

\- B-Bueno, creo que es hora de terminar el especial Honoka-chan.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Gracias Tsubasa-chan por el directo y con esto nos despedimos…

\- ¡Espera Honoka! ¿No anunciaras mi sencillo en solitario? – dijo Nico.

\- Es cierto, chicos, Nico-chan tiene una canción como solista, vayan y escúchenla.

\- ¡¿Solo eso dirás?!

\- Hasta aquí llega la primera emisión del Súper Informativo, espero que hayan quedado bien informados, hasta la próxima.

\- ¡Espera, Honoka! ¡No anunciaste el nombre de mi canción! – decía Nico – Nozomi, no vayas a cortar escena, por favor, a mis fans, les quiero decir que mi nueva canción se llama…

Se corta la transmisión.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Espero que hayan quedado bien informados._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide. _

_Bye._


	16. Super Informativo 2

**\- Tienes las nalgas del Titanic.**

**\- ¿De grandes?**

**\- No, de hundidas.**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Totalmente de acuerdo, los humanos estaríamos mejor sin ese tipo que no merece ser mencionado. Las noticias dadas por las chicas serían un espectáculo tanto así que no me molestaría mirarlas por las mañanas. ¡Saludos y besos Nao-chan!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Los perros estarán bien, te lo aseguro. Te lo diré, soy Barcelona y créeme, estoy dolido por la eliminación de la Copa del Rey. Nico dirigiendo un noticiero, lo único que escucharía sería el Nico Nico Nii XD. Con lo de Titanic no es necesario que veas la película, aunque en mi caso, son raras las personas que no la han visto, pero no importa. Disfrútala si quieres. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Otra vez en un área que parecía un noticiero.

Somos grandes adictos… adictos a la información. Cuando vemos una anciana en un bus, le cedemos el asiento porque es lo correcto.

Esto es el Súper Informativo, el canal de noticias más brutal de toda la televisión.

\- ¡Estamos al aire Honoka-chan! – dijo Nozomi.

\- Bien – Honoka estaba igual que la vez pasada – buenos días a todo el público que nos ve, iniciamos esta nueva entrega del Súper Informativo. Arrancamos con los titulares.

\- Vamos con los titulares – dijo Umi detrás de cámaras.

\- ¡Un hijo de setenta mil putas le robó la comida a uno de nuestros productores! ¡Que cabezas de pija! ¡Eso no se hace!

\- ¡Honoka, no digas obscenidades! – regañó Umi.

\- Pero Umi-chan, él se gana la comida a base de gran esfuerzo y que se la coman da enojo.

\- Bueno, en parte de diría que es cierto, pero…

\- Siguiendo con los titulares – Umi fue olímpicamente ignorada – diversas reacciones han dado la eliminación del Real Madrid y el Barcelona de la Copa del Rey a manos del Atletic Club de Bilbao y la Real Sociedad. Más adelante veremos las reacciones en la sección deportiva.

\- ¡Viva el Bilbao! – gritó una persona de fondo.

\- ¡Tú te callas mísera arrastrada!

\- C-Creo que mucho futbol les afecta la cabeza.

\- En otras noticias, se hará un honor a Chris Cornell, vocalista de Audioslave.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ustedes nunca escucharon a una de las mejores bandas de la vida.

\- Solo procede Honoka – Umi estaba algo irritada.

\- Comenzamos con las noticias – dijo Honoka volviendo a ignorar a Umi.

.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos! Aquí Honoka Kousaka llevándoles las mejores noticias del mundo a todos ustedes.

\- No olvides el patrocinio – dijo Nozomi.

\- Sí, este día el noticiero ha sido llevado a ustedes gracias a la compañía Ecologic-Man, que es una compañía encargada de salvar el planeta. No contaminen, que eso hace mal al planeta.

\- Estuvo bueno…

\- Y como dijo el pingüinito, "planten un árbol o les planto un vergazo".

\- ¡Honoka!

\- Umi-chan, pero ese es el eslogan.

\- ¿Quién demonios pone un eslogan así?

\- No importa, nos están pagando Umi-chan – dijo Nozomi.

\- Qué más da – Umi se rindió – solo da las noticias Honoka.

\- Bien – la peli jengibre se preparó – primero vamos con una noticia algo lamentable. El creador de este noticiero y autor de este fic, el señor…

\- Honoka, no des su nombre, no ves que eso lo metería en problemas.

\- Oh sí, es cierto… lo siento, pero al joven lo llamaremos Ninja Britten para ocultar su identidad. La noticia es que, al pobre joven, lo han despojado de sus alimentos. Vamos con la noticia al lugar de los hechos que es en la cafetería de aquí en la escuela. Le advertimos que las imágenes, son impactantes.

.

¡Él pensaba comerse su pizza…!

\- ¿Dónde está mi pizza?

… ¡pero sus compañeros son unos cerotes!

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pues que yo quería comerme una pizza y me compré una pizza – hablaba un hombre con la cara tapada por una bufanda estilo ninja y vestía de azul, igualmente un traje de ninja.

\- Se compró una pizza – dijo el entrevistador, que era un hombre de unos 20 años con traje café y cabello del mismo color junto a sus ojos.

\- Sí, tenía hambre y guardé la pizza para después.

\- ¿Usted se la iba a comer después?

\- Sí, después. Entonces les pregunté a mis compañeros donde estaba mi pizza y… nadie me dijo y me quedé sin mi pizza. Y también compré algunos buñuelos de pan para comérmelos y también me los hartaron.

El entrevistador se paró frente a la cámara.

-Lamentablemente, este joven se quedó sin su pizza. Ciertos testigos comentan, al igual que varias autoridades… que fue el conserje. Detrás de cámaras, Hanayo Koizumi.

\- H-Hola –saludó tímidamente la Idol de cabello rubio oscuro.

\- Desde el área de cafetería, Dragonvol Gutiérrez, para Súper Informativo.

.

Mientras se volvía con Honoka, se miraba a la líder de las musas comer lo que parecía ser unos buñuelos.

\- ¡Que buenos estaban estos buñuelos! – decía la peli jengibre terminando de comer – gracias Dragonvol Gutiérrez. Chicas, ¿este tipo en realidad se llama Dragonvol Gutiérrez?

\- Sí Honoka-chan, eso dice aquí en sus papeles – dijo Nozomi.

\- Es que… pensé que era troleo, ya saben, como cuando mandó el currículo.

\- Solo continúa las noticias.

\- Bien, seguimos con la información. Ahora vamos a la sección deportiva con Rin-chan, Eli-chan y Maki-chan, ellas nos dirán como la gente ha reaccionado ante la eliminación del Barcelona y el Real Madrid de la Copa del Rey.

\- E-Este… Honoka-chan.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nozomi-chan?

\- Al parecer las chicas no están en el área de deportes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde están entonces?

\- Me dijo Elicchi que Rin-chan se encerró en su habitación a llorar por que perdió el Barcelona.

\- Vaya, entonces… ¿no tenemos sección deportiva?

\- No.

\- B-Bueno… chicos, por problemas de fuerza mayor, la sección deportiva no se realizará, pero tenemos distintas noticias en transcurso.

\- Vamos con la siguiente noticia Honoka.

\- Bien, tenemos a Kotori-chan desde el Akiba Dome en donde se está realizando un homenaje al vocalista de Audioslave, Chris Cornell.

\- ¿Kotori está en el Akiba Dome? – preguntó Umi.

\- Sí, ella quería dar la noticia.

\- ¿No será que Kotori-chan es fan de esa banda?

\- No puede ser eso – exclamó la peli azul – yo más que nadie te lo puede decir, a Kotori no le gusta ese tipo de música.

\- Bueno, vamos al enlace directo con Kotori-chan quien está junto con Nico-chan en cámara en el evento.

.

En la escena se miraba a mucha gente cantar las canciones de la banda, pero cuando Nico enfocó la cámara hacia Kotori, todas miraron una escena que no creyeron ver.

\- ¡¿Están listos gente de Akiba?! – se escuchó una voz del escenario.

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron muchas voces, entre ellas Kotori quien estaba con una camiseta de Audioslave.

\- ¡Cantaremos nuestro mayor éxito! **¡Like a Stone!** ¡Va dedicada a nuestro amigo Chris!

\- ¡Te amo Chris, nunca te olvidaré! – gritaba Kotori llorando como muchos.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – en eso, los instrumentistas comenzaron a ejecutar la canción, mientras un vocalista comenzaba a cantar.

.

_On a cobweb afternoon_

_In a room full of emptiness_

_By a free way I confess_

_I was lost in the pages_

_of a book full of death_

_reading how we'll die alone_

_and if we're good we'll lay to rest_

_anywhere we want to go._

_._

_In your House_

_I long to be_

_Room by room, patiently_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Like a Stone_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Alone_

_._

Todo el mundo cantaba a coro y se mostraba a Kotori súper emocionada con la canción.

.

_On my deathbed, I will prey_

_to the gods and the angels_

_like a pagan to anyone_

_who will take me to heaven_

_to a place I recall_

_I was there so long ago_

_the sky was bruised_

_The wine was bled_

_And there you led me on._

_._

_In your house_

_I long to be_

_Room by room, patiently_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Like a Stone_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Alone… ¡Alone!_

_._

La canción llegó al solo de guitarra en el cual todo el mundo enloquecía. Llegó a tal extremo que Kotori en la emoción, se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y quedó solo en sostén. Si, mostrando parte del pack.

Esto desconcertó a Nico quien no creía que la peli gris fuera tan fan de esa banda, de hecho, estaban con un vocalista diferente al que describió Kotori.

Y de ahí, vino la parte final de la canción.

.

_And on I read_

_Until the day was done_

_And I sat in regret_

_of all the things I've done_

_For all that I've blessed_

_And all that I've wronged_

_In dreams until my death_

_I will wander on._

_._

_In your house_

_I long to be_

_Room by room, patiently_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Like a Stone_

_I'll wait for you there_

_Alone… ¡Alone!_

_._

El público estalló en gritos y aplausos mientras Kotori hacia esto, también lloraba. Pero no solo eso, de la emoción, la peli gris se quitó su sostén quedando sin nada al aire. Aunque no fue la única, muchas chicas hicieron lo mismo.

\- ¡K-Kotori, no enseñes la mercancía! – gritó Nico – b-bueno chicas, c-creo que esto sería todo por ahora, por cierto, a todos mis fans, recuerden que mi nueva canción ya está en YouTube y se llama…

\- Gracias Nico – dijo Umi cortando la transmisión y no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

\- ¿U-Umi-chan?

\- Creo que Kotori se merecerá un buen castigo cuando venga – la peli azul hablaba con un tono que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

La arquera sacó de una mochila varias cosas como consoladores, esposas con felpa, látigos y muchas otras cosas.

\- ¿Q-Que harás con eso Umi-chan? – preguntó Honoka un poco asustada.

\- Ya vuelvo, tengo que traer a mi pajarita, voy a darle un buen castigo – y dicho esto, la peli azul se fue del lugar.

\- C-Creo que es hora de acabar con esto Honoka-chan.

\- S-Sí… bueno amigos, hasta aquí llegamos con esta nueva entrega de Súper Informativo. Nos vemos en otra edición y recuerden… ¡Recen por Kotori-chan que honestamente creo que Umi-chan la va a matar!

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Aquí termina la segunda parte del noticiero de las musas._

_Jeje, pobre Kotori, la van a matar._

_Bueno, sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	17. ¿Super Informativo 3?

**¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya!**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Vaya, como recordar MTV, cuando era de pura música. ¿Por qué hablo así? Solo tengo 20, tampoco fue hace tiempo XD. Like a Stone fue una de las primeras canciones que escuché en inglés y que me encantaron. #LargavidaaChrisCornell. A mí no me engañas, querías ver el concierto y las cosas de Kotori. Quería comer mi pizza ;c ¡Saludos! _

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__¿Qué me habrás querido decir? No importa, al fin y al cabo, Kotori disfrutó el show, aunque a Umi… no le pareció divertido. ¡Visca Barca! ¡Saludos! Espera… ¡Mi pizza!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Buscamos la noticia en la noticia porque siempre hay noticias que darles. Nos quitan el sueldo por llegar, pero nuestra pasión es informarles.

Este es el Súper Informativo, con Honoka Kousaka.

\- ¡Faito dayo! – saludó la peli jengibre – bienvenidos y bienvenidas a una nueva entrega del mejor noticiero de este lado del continente.

\- Esa fue una buena presentación Honoka-chan – dijo Nozomi detrás de cámaras.

\- G-Gracias Nozomi-chan.

\- Solo da las noticias Honoka.

\- Bien, estos son los titulares – dijo Honoka – tenemos como invitado al creador del fic, quien nos ayudará a dar algunas noticias.

\- Hola – apareció un tipo con vestimentas ninja y con la cara tapada con una bufanda – buenos días.

\- ¡¿Cuándo apareciste?! – gritó Honoka asustada.

\- Soy sigiloso Honoka-san, nunca sabes cuando voy a aparecer.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo la peli jengibre.

\- Sí, de hecho, esto es una prueba – dijo el ninja desapareciendo del lugar y luego apareciendo con Kotori en brazos - ¿lo ves?

\- Increíble – dijo Honoka asombrada – incluso trajiste a Kotori-chan.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Kotori? – preguntó Umi mirando fijamente a la peli gris.

\- S-Solo estaba buscando algo para reportar, nada del otro mundo Umi-chan.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, yo te lo puedo asegurar Umi-san, ella andaba en la calle junto con Koizumi-san.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- ¿Y Hanayo-chan?

\- ¿Eh? – el ninja miró para todos lados - ¡me olvidé de Hanayo-san!

\- ¿Qué?

.

Mientras que lejos de ahí…

\- ¡Que alguien me ayude! – gritaba la chica de primer año mientras por alguna razón era perseguida por una estampida de toros.

.

De vuelta al estudio…

-De seguro está bien.

\- Bueno, no hemos comenzado con los titulares ya el tiempo va avanzando.

\- Bien – Honoka se paró frente a la cámara mientras el ninja se iba del lugar - ¿no nos acompañaras ninja?

\- Lo siento, debo ir al hospital, estoy algo enfermo – sin más, el ninja se esfumó del lugar.

\- Espero esté bien.

\- Ni que lo digas.

\- Sí, bueno, estos son titulares, pero antes, vamos con nuestro patrocinador.

\- ¿Patrocinador? – preguntó Umi.

\- Sí.

.

**Los titulares son presentados por Blooper-Honduras, síganlos por Instagram y Facebook, tienda especialidad en diseños de camisetas.**

**Pero si no quieres, pues pélame la pija.**

.

\- ¡¿Qué son esos patrocinadores?!

\- Umi-chan, ellos nos pagan para que hagamos patrocinio de ellos.

\- La próxima vez me aseguraré de que nos representes buenos patrocinadores y no con eslóganes vulgares e indecentes.

\- ¡Pero les damos de hartar!

\- ¡Cállese! – dijo Umi gritando a un hombre detrás.

\- Bueno, vamos con las noticias más esperadas por ustedes.

\- Veamos – Honoka tomó los papeles – se ha reportado una estampida de toros en las calles del barrio próximo a Akihabara y han visto a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro correr con ellos y justamente… se parece a Hanayo-chan.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Nozomi, Umi y Kotori que estaban en el set miraron las imágenes y efectivamente notaron que sí era Hanayo.

\- ¡¿Kayo-chin está en peligro?! – exclamó Rin llegando de imprevisto - ¡ya voy Kayo-chin!

\- ¡Rin / -chan no hagas una tontería! – gritaron las demás, incluso Eli y Maki llegaron al lugar.

\- Es inútil, realmente Rin-chan hará esa locura.

\- Por cierto, ¿y Nico?

\- ¿Dónde está Nico-chan? – dijo Maki muy preocupada por su novia.

\- _¡Chicas! _\- se escuchó la voz de Nico proveniente de la cámara.

\- Esa voz…

\- Nico-chan – Maki se dirigió al monitor - ¿Dónde estás?

\- Vamos al enlace con Nico-chan hasta lo que parece ser el lugar de la estampida de los toros.

.

Nico se miraba corriendo mientras llevaba la cámara frente a ella, detrás de ella se veía a una gran cantidad de toros.

\- ¡Chicas! Hay un montón de toros aquí – decía entre jadeos la peli negra – realmente… estamos frente a una corrida de esas que no pegan ni en España.

\- ¡Que alguien me ayude! – gritó una voz muy peculiar encima de un toro.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Hanayo?! – gritó Nico a su Kouhai.

\- Corro por mi vida Nico-chan.

\- ¿Cómo demonios pasó todo esto?

\- No lo sé – decía Hanayo dando brincos de toro en toro – estábamos haciendo un reportaje sobre los toros que se veían lindos, cuando un tipo vestido de ninja apareció y se llevó a Kotori-chan y el ruido que hizo fue tanto que los toros se alteraron y salieron en embestida.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – Hanayo seguía rebotando entre los toros - ¡Que alguien me ayude!

\- ¡Quítense que he venido yo!

\- ¿Quién gritó? – preguntó Nico.

\- ¡Yo-nya! – dijo Rin apareciendo frente a los toros, pero sin protección alguna, solo vestida con su uniforme escolar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Rin?

\- Vine a apartar a mi novia de esos malditos toros buenos para nada – dijo la peli naranja sacando un pañuelo rojo – Ole-nya.

Los toros se detuvieron, dejando caer a Hanayo quien era asistida por Nico.

\- ¿Q-Que harás Rin-chan? – preguntó Hanayo al ver como la estampida se le acercaba lentamente a su novia quien aún sostenía el pañuelo rojo.

\- Ni modo-nya – la chica se amarró el pañuelo a la frente – no temo morir esta noche.

\- ¡MUUUUU! – se escuchó el gran mugir de los toros mientras iban con Rin.

\- ¡Que se armen los putazos! – gritó Rin lanzándose a pelear con la manada de bovinos sin nada que perder.

Hanayo miró muy preocupada a su novia mientras se partía el lomo con los toros.

\- ¡Esa Rin tiene ovarios! – dijo Nico y aprovechando que tenía la cámara frente a ella – bueno, ahora sí que no hay cosas que me interrumpan, quiero avisarles a todos mis fans sobre mi nuevo trabajo de estudio en solitario, mi nueva canción como solista se llama…

La peli negra no continuó ya que un toro vino y le dio una cornada tan fuerte que la mandó a volar por los cielos.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – dijo Hanayo mientras miraba a la peli negra volar por los cielos.

\- ¡Eureka! – gritó Rin encima de una montaña de toros mientras sostenía una bandera roja mostrando su victoria.

\- ¿R-Rin-chan?

\- He dominado el arte del toreo – dijo Rin mostrando su victoria.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un hospital…

\- ¿Qué le meto? – dijo una enfermera en la habitación de un tipo vestido de ninja.

\- Ando un poco débil, así que esta vez solo será veneno de escorpión – dijo el ninja.

\- Bien.

\- Vaya, realmente me he debilitado – en eso, se escuchó algo caer - ¿Qué será eso?

En eso, cayó Nico en una cama que estaba al lado del ninja.

\- ¿Nico-san?

\- ¿Alguien vio el trineo de santa que me atropelló? – dijo la peli negra con la marca de un cuerno en la frente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Mamá, mañana no tengo clases.

Y se desmayó.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	18. Preguntas a Nico

**Si nada es nada… ¿Qué es la nada?**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Vaya, de lo que me he perdido, ahora solo veía en MTV programas como Ridículos, La Familia del Barrio, pero imaginar cuantas cosas me he perdido, mejor ahí la dejo. Rin es matadora y Hanayo… ¿buena montadora? Eso sonó algo feo. He visto a Kotori en traje de baño y sus… cositas, se miran muy apretables… eso sonó pervertido. ¡Saludos y besos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Al final, Nico nunca promocionó su video XD. Sepa Athena de donde salieron los toros, ni modo, tenemos a matadora Rin para eso. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

En una sala parecida a la del noticiero, se hallaba una peli negra parada frente a la cámara.

\- ¡Hola mis amados seguidores! – saludó Nico – un gran Nico Nico Nii a todos ustedes, bienvenidos a su sección de Preguntas a Nico, el espacio en el que respondo a todos mis fans. Como la más popular del grupo, abrí esta sección para responder a preguntas que me mandan mis amados seguidores.

\- ¡Mentiras! – gritó alguien desde afuera del edificio.

\- ¡Tú te callas mísera arrastrada! – gritó la peli negra – bueno, como decía, esta es la sección en la que ustedes me mandan sus preguntas y yo las respondo. Como por ahora hemos gastado casi todos nuestros fondos en los trajes y cosas así, estamos con bajo presupuesto para este especial y…

\- ¡Mentira, no tiene dinero!

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó de nuevo la oji carmín – jeje, no es así amigos, estamos bajos de presupuesto, por lo que tuve que buscar gente que me ayude, así que tuve que contratar a Maki-chan para que me ayude.

\- Nico-chan – dijo la peli roja - ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

\- Y también… también está Honoka detrás de cámaras.

\- ¡No me ignores!

\- Saluda Honoka.

\- ¡Hola! – se escuchó la voz de la peli jengibre.

\- Honoka me ayudará en cámaras a cambio de un fresco en bolsa y una bolsa de pan. Honoka, ¿algo que quieras decir?

\- Por ahora no Nico-chan, solo que gracias por el pan, está muy rico.

\- De nada Honoka, bueno, pasando a la primera pregunta…

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera Nico-chan! – dijo Maki - ¿Por qué a Honoka le das pan? A mí no me estás dando nada Nico-chan.

\- No empieces Maki-chan.

\- ¿Cómo que no empiece? – la peli roja se extrañó por este comentario – soy tu novia Nico-chan, no me estás dando nada y a Honoka sí.

\- No empieces con tus celos.

\- No son celos Nico-chan, solo digo que no me estás dando nada por ayudarte.

\- Te voy a invitar a comer luego de esto.

\- … - la peli roja miró fijamente a su novia peli negra – bien, te creo.

\- Vamos con la primera pregunta.

\- Esta pregunta nos la envía _Suavecito_Kawai _y nos dice… "Nico-chan, no te molesta que tu cabello no sea llamativo como el de las demás. Digo, las demás tienen colores llamativos, pero tú no"

\- Mira Suavecito, el color de cabello de la gran Nico Yazawa no importa, después de todo, Nico Nico Nii es perfectamente tal y como la vez. Nada me falta.

\- ¡Excepto los pechos y el culo! – gritó otro joven pasando.

\- ¡Que te den por detrás! – gritó enojada Nico – lee la siguiente pregunta Maki-chan.

\- Bien – la peli roja miró en la computadora – la siguiente pregunta nos la envía _Gamer_of_Ferrum _y te pregunta… "Nico-chan, ¿Qué pasó cuando no pudiste promocionar tu video?"

Maki esperó a que Nico respondiera, pero esta solo miró a la ventana, mirando al cielo, mientras tanto, una melodía se escuchaba de fondo.

.

_**Nakushita iro wa tooi hi no kioku**_

_**Furui e no gu no hako sotto akereba**_

_**Osanai tomo ga itsumo ita yo ne**_

_**Kawaru koto nai ano egao.**_

_._

_**Futari de yume o egaita**_

_**Kokoro no kyanbasu mada iroasenaí**_

_**Kimi no te to boku no**_

_**Te mo kasaneta hi no nukumorí.**_

_._

_**Nito wa naze itoshisa to mikushiní wo awase**_

_**Motte itsumo ikuru no darou**_

_**Yorokobí to kanashimi wo**_

_**Karamasetsumuída seishun no towa no kizuna**_

_**Hana no kusarí yo.**_

.

\- Siguiente pregunta – dijo Nico mirando a su novia peli roja.

\- Loca de mierda – dijo en voz baja – bueno, las demás preguntas son puras tonterías por lo que miro.

\- Solo lee las preguntas.

\- Bien – dijo la peli roja – otra pregunta nos dice… "Nico-chan, ¿Qué se siente tener tres hermanitos?"

\- Mis hermanitos son toda una lindura, después de todo son los hermanos de la gran Nico Yazawa, además, cuidarlos es una tarea difícil, Kotaro especialmente ya que es el menor, pero, aun así, los quiero.

\- Pero que gran discurso de aliento le das a tus hermanos Nico-chan.

\- Maki-chan, tengo que alagarlos, después de todo son tus cuñados.

\- E-Este… - la peli roja se sonrojó – m-mejor leeré la siguiente pregunta.

\- Tsundere – dijo Nico en un susurro.

\- ¡Pero si tú también lo eres! – gritó otro joven.

\- ¡Que se callen!

\- Aquí tenemos la siguiente pregunta – dijo Maki – y nos dice… "¿Alguna viste un fantasma?"

\- Sí, hace tiempo tenía de esas bolas mágicas que se prenden por un rato, una noche cuando tenía unos 8 años, prendí una de ellas y en el momento que encendió vi a una niña pálida sentada en mi cama y me miraba con unos ojos negros muy espeluznantes que con solo recordarlo… me da escalofríos.

\- ¿E-En serio Nico-chan? – dijo Maki temblando un poco.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Pues nada, cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir, ya no estaba.

\- Yo me habría cagado del miedo.

\- Pues no, afortunadamente no me pasó nada.

\- ¡Se cagó en los calzones! – gritó una chica pasando por el lugar.

\- ¡Que te pisen hija de la gran puta!

\- Nico-chan, aún seguimos al aire.

\- P-Perdón, bueno, vamos a la última pregunta – dijo Nico.

\- La última pregunta dice… "Yazawa-chan, ¿es cierto que es ilegal descargar películas? Es que un amigo me contó que si lo hacía podía llegar la policía a mi casa y arrestarme, por favor, ¿es cierto eso de que te llega la policía?

\- … - Nico se quedó pensando un poco – sí amigo es cierto, eso pasa.

\- ¿En serio Nico-chan? – preguntó ahora Honoka.

\- Sí, esto pasa – relataba Nico – llega la policía, botan la puerta de la casa, le dan un balazo al perro, botan la puerta de la cocina, la vuelven a poner y la botan de nuevo, agarran a vergazos el microondas, se preparan un sándwich, agarran a vergazos la tele de la sala, le dan otro balazo al perro, van a tu cuarto, saltan encima de tu cama con los zapatos puestos.

\- ¿Con los zapatos puestos?

\- Con los zapatos puestos – dijo la peli negra – regresan a la sala, le dan otros 3 balazos al perro, se salen de la casa, vuelven a poner la puerta y luego tocan y pregunta si se encuentra la joven que está descargando películas ilegalmente. Todo es cierto, extraño a mi perro.

\- Nico-chan.

\- ¡Bueno! Con eso concluimos este segmento de preguntas a Nico, gracias a Maki-chan y a Honoka que me ayudaron en dirección de cámaras y en leerme las preguntas. Ya saben que como la gran Idol que soy, nada me hace falta…

\- ¡Excepto culo y tetas, enana! – gritó un tipo vestido de ninja.

\- …- Nico ya estaba con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo – H-Honoka, ¿puedes apagar la cámara?

\- B-Bien.

\- Hoy mato a ese hijo de puta – y dicho eso, la peli negra salió corriendo tras el ninja.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	19. Super Informativo ft Coronavirus

**¡Cuidado con el virus!**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Jeje, la pregunta será respondida y muy buena, al estilo Dross cuando responde preguntas estúpidas, muy buena. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__MTV antes era bueno, pero no hablemos de eso ya que me da nostalgia también. Bueno, a Nico si le falta de todo, atrás y adelante, pero con los mangas de Ooshima Tomo me dí cuenta de que a Maki no le importa. Kotori realmente tiene dos razones grandes para amarla si me entiendes 7w7. ¡Saludos y besos!_

_._

_**HaruEndless. **__F por el perro. Pensé en un inicio hacer que Nozomi lo hiciera junto a Rin, pero al final lo hice así. Tu pregunta será respondida. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Somos el noticiero que le rompe el culo a Disney cada vez que publica sus teorías. Somos fans de Dross y nos cagamos de miedo cuando publica sus vídeos.

Este es el Súper Informativo… con Honoka Kousaka.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al Súper Informativo! – dijo la peli jengibre – estamos en vivo desde nuestro estudio… bueno, es nuestra aula del club, pero no sirve como estudio ya que es más cómodo así.

\- Vamos Honoka-chan, lee las primicias.

\- Bien, vamos con los titulares – Honoka se preparaba para leer las noticias – Gran indignación está causando el Coronavirus en el mundo. Desde su anuncio a inicios de enero la enfermedad ha estado muy presente en el miedo de las personas y más nosotras que estamos al lado de China.

\- ¡Ya viene el Coronavirus!

\- Bueno, el pánico de las personas es porque la enfermedad no tiene cura y se transmite por vía respiratoria.

\- Honoka, hay más noticias, léelas por favor.

\- P-Pero Umi-chan…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Solo hay noticias sobre el Coronavirus.

\- ¿Solo del Coronavirus?

\- Sí, los reportes de cómo está el Coronavirus en los distintos países del mundo y muchas cosas relacionadas.

\- N-No te creo.

\- Mira esto, el país de origen de nuestro creador, Ninja Britten, que es Honduras, ya ha confirmado casos.

\- ¡Ya valimos verga! – gritó el ninja desde el fondo.

\- ¿No hay otras noticias que no sean del Coronavirus?

\- P-Pues… - la líder de las musas buscó mucho en los papeles, hasta que halló algo – bueno, mejor nos vamos a la sección de Preguntas a Nico-chan.

\- ¿No se supone que ese sería el siguiente capítulo después de este?

\- Sí, pero no podemos dar información sobre el Coronavirus, esto es un fic de humor, no un hospital.

\- Pero Maki-chan estudia medicina.

\- ¡Oye! – gritó Maki desde el fondo.

\- Pero es la verdad ¿no?

\- S-Sí, pero eso no significa que tenga esa papada o algo similar.

\- No importa, solo debemos estar alerta.

\- ¡Que no tengo Coronavirus!

\- Bueno, solo tenemos por ahora la sección de ustedes, ¿está Nico lista?

\- Sí, está lista.

\- ¡Espera! Aun no estoy lista – dijo Nico terminando de arreglarse.

\- Bien – Honoka habló – por ahora, vamos a la sección de preguntas para Nico-chan, la cual está lista para responderlas.

\- ¡E-Espera Honoka!

\- ¡Vamos en directo con Nico-chan!

.

\- ¡Que no estoy lista! – dijo Nico para luego darse cuenta de que estaban al aire – jeje, hola bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a la segunda parte de sección de preguntas a la gran Idol, Nico Yazawa.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos Nico-chan.

\- Maki-chan, mejor ponte una mascarilla que no quiero que me contagies.

\- ¡Que no tengo Coronavirus!

\- Bueno, chicos, esta es la sección en la que respondo las cosas que quieren saber de la Idol Universal.

\- Mejor no me digas nada.

\- Maki-chan, deja a un lado el Coronavirus y mejor léeme las preguntas.

\- Ya verás cuando lleguemos a la casa – dijo en voz baja la peli roja – la primera pregunta nos la envía _HaruEndless _y pregunta… "¿Qué se siente ser tan chiquita?"

La peli negra solo miró fijamente a la peli roja mientras se enfocaba en cómo responder la pregunta.

\- ¿Así tenías que comenzar? – dijo un poco enojada la peli negra - ¡Tenían que comenzar con sus preguntas discriminatorias!

\- N-Nico-chan, no creo que se refiriera a…

\- ¡Ya estoy cansada de que me miren por mi estatura!

\- Pero así te ves bien…

\- Esa pregunta está más llena de racismo que una puta junta del Kukuxklán.

\- Nicocchi, cálmate – le decía Nozomi.

\- No voy a contestar eso – dijo la peli negra – y no me voy a calmar Nozomi.

\- N-Nico-chan, relájate.

\- ¡Cállate Honoka!

\- Nico, estamos aún al…

\- ¡Tú también te callas Umi! Todas son unas discriminatorias… yo me voy, busquen quien responda las preguntas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

.

**TRANSMISION INTERRUMPIDA**

.

\- ¡Busca quien te fornique Nozomi! – gritó Nico ya de vuelta en el estudio – bueno, ya me calmé y estoy de vuelta para responder a las preguntas… ¡Que espero que salgan buenas! ¡El que me lance una pregunta estúpida, lo insulto!

\- Nicocchi, pero es que…

\- ¡Cierra el pico Nozomi! – le gritó – Maki-chan, si no has muerto de Coronavirus.

\- ¡Que no tengo Coronavirus! – reclamó la peli roja – veamos, la pregunta nos la envía _Manchín_verde _y nos pregunta… "Nico-chan, ¿puedes hacerte un rap como el que se hizo Honoka-chan hace tiempo?

\- P-Pues…

\- Yo te ayudo – dijo el Ninja llegando al lugar.

\- ¿Cómo lo cantaremos?

\- Solo ve y como se hace… yeah.

En eso, música de rap comenzó a sonar y el tipo vestido de ninja comenzó a cantar.

.

_¡Escúchame bien a mí no necesito nada de eso!_

_Sea con balas o palabras yo tus nalgas atravieso_

_Tus insultos no son nada junto al gran calibre grueso que me nace de los huesos_

_Y el dolor que deja impreso._

_Tú te criaste en una cuna, yo crecí dentro de un barrio_

_Si cobrara por golpearte hasta sería millonario._

.

\- ¡Tu turno Nico!

\- No sé rapear.

\- No importa, inténtalo.

.

_Me dicen Nico Nico Nii, la que siempre está aquí_

_La que canta y baila y convierte a todas en azistín _

_Le doy vuelta, revés, derecho como todo un calcetín_

_Rapeando soy espadachín, como un Súper Saiyajin_

_Me gusta comer pan con mantequilla, sin orillas, amarillas_

_Para luego hartarme una bolsa de quesadillas_

_Acompañando el platillo con un buen batido expreso_

_Pero nunca le echo polvo porque queda muy espeso._

.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijeron las demás aplaudiendo al rap.

\- Gracias señor Ninja.

\- De nada, ahora si me permiten, debo visitar a mi amiga Gaby – y dicho esto, el Ninja se esfumó.

\- Bueno, creo que solo tenemos una última pregunta.

\- Bien – la peli roja leyó la última pregunta – esta nos la envía _nadaoriginal _y nos dice… "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

\- Sí, para eso estoy aquí.

\- Responde Nico-chan.

\- Estoy esperando a que pregunte.

\- Pero ya te leí la pregunta.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Ahora.

\- ¿Y qué preguntó?

\- Que sí puede hacerte una pregunta.

\- Sí puede, solo lee la pregunta.

\- ¡Ya te la leí!

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- Mira – ya sin nada que perder, Maki le mostró la pregunta mandada por el venezolano - ¿lo ves?

\- Jajaja – reía de forma sarcástica la peli negra – me la aplicaste, me hiciste la de Dross.

\- ¿Q-Que harás Nicocchi? – dijo Nozomi mientras la peli negra se acercaba a la cámara.

\- Con que muy chistosito ¿eh? Veamos qué te parece esto – la peli negra golpeó el lente de la cámara y la imagen se tornó vidriosa.

\- Mi cámara – se escuchó la voz de Nozomi.

En eso, la imagen finalmente se puso en negro.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	20. Broma

**¡Cuidado con el Coronavirus!**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Totalmente de acuerdo, ella tiene dos grandes razones para amarla. Nico… es una de las favoritas del público, aunque bueno, no soy tan fan de ella, pero dicen que tiene lo suyo, por algo Maki la ama XD. ¡Saludos Nao-chan! Espero que tú y tu familia estén bien._

_._

_**HaruEndless. **__Jeje, no te preocupes, lo hice así porque vi en una serie que le hacían esa pregunta al que respondía y se ofendió, y dije, que a Nico le pase lo mismo XD. Perdón si se malinterpretó, solo quería hacerlo en forma de comedia, conociendo a Nico y su temperamento… solo Athena sabría. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¿Estás grabando? – dijo Nico.

\- Sí, quiero que esta broma sea épica.

\- Nozomi, siento que nos estamos pasando, ¿y si Maki-chan se enoja?

\- Vamos Nicocchi, no creo que Maki-chan se enoje – dijo la peli morada mientras la veía por la cámara.

\- Más falso que tus pechos como los míos.

\- Nico-chan, eso es más porque no crees que nos saldrá una buena broma.

\- Nozomi, esto es una mala idea, te lo digo.

\- Nicocchi, si hacemos este vídeo subiremos la popularidad de μ's aún más.

\- Mira, sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero ni modo, te ayudaré solo porque quiero ver la reacción de Eli.

\- Que mala eres.

\- Cállate.

\- Bueno, ¿iniciamos?

\- Bien.

Nozomi tomó la cámara y la apuntó donde ella.

\- ¡Hola mis amigos! – dijo Nozomi – hoy estamos con un vídeo algo peculiar, estamos planeando con Nicocchi hacer una broma algo… pesada.

\- No algo Nozomi, es muy pesada esta broma.

\- Bueno, sí, la broma nuestra es pesada y honestamente creemos que las chicas se enojarán.

\- Se molestarán.

\- La broma es la siguiente, haremos que Maki-chan y Elicchi vengan vernos, entonces cuando entren, nos verán a mí y a Nicocchi dormidas en la misma cama mientras solo vemos sus reacciones.

\- Le sigo insistiendo a Nozomi que esto es una mala idea, pero ni modo, si nos metemos en problemas, ella cargará con la culpa.

\- Nicocchi, créeme, todo saldrá bien.

\- Eso espero.

\- Bueno chicos, voy a esconder la cámara ya que Elicchi puede venir y quien sabe, nos puede descubrir esta broma.

\- Por cierto, Nico les manda un saludo a todos mis fans – dijo la peli negra – recuerden, los que no han visto mi PV en la que soy solista, búsquenlo en YouTube con el nombre de…

\- Nicocchi, ya vienen ambas – dijo Nozomi tomando la cámara y escondiéndose.

\- No mames Nozomi.

Nico fue donde Nozomi que había escondido la cámara en una parte de su habitación. Cabe decir que estaban en el apartamento de Nozomi.

\- ¿Crees que nos maten?

\- A lo mejor – dijo Nozomi – Nicocchi, ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

\- E-Es que… me estoy metiendo a la cama con otra persona que no es mi pareja, ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

\- Bueno, digo lo mismo.

\- Shh, ahí vienen.

.

Mientras que afuera…

\- ¿También vienes Eli? – dijo Maki que venía junto a la rubia.

\- Sí, Nozomi me dijo que viniera que se sentía algo mal.

\- Me pidió lo mismo – dijo la peli roja.

\- ¿Por qué te pediría que vinieras? – preguntó Eli.

\- No tengo idea.

\- Solo vamos a ver que quiere Nozomi.

Ambas chicas llegaron donde estaba el apartamento de Nozomi y Eli, por alguna razón, conocía donde escondía las llaves la peli morada.

Se volvió un hábito.

Eli y Maki entraron al sitio y solo notaron la soledad del sitio.

\- ¿Dónde estarán?

\- ¿No será que tu novia nos jugó una broma?

\- No lo sé – en eso, Eli escuchó unos ruidos - ¿oíste eso?

\- ¿Oír que?

\- Como un ronquido o algo.

\- Debe ser tu imaginación Eli.

\- Te juro Maki, que escuché un ronquido.

\- Bueno, no escuché nada.

\- Iré a ver.

\- Vamos a ver, ya me ganó la curiosidad.

Ambas chicas fueron y cuando iban a entrenar, Eli presentía algo malo.

Al entrar hallaron dos cuerpos en la cama, envueltos en una cama, aunque solo la cabeza de Nozomi se veía, dando indicar a Eli que su novia estaba con alguien más.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso? – dijo Eli en shock, no queriendo creer que su amada Nozomi la estaba engañando.

\- N-No me lo creí de Nozomi – dijo Maki.

\- No mamá, no puedo comer más – dijo la segunda silueta con una voz muy conocida para la peli roja.

\- E-Esa voz…

\- No me digas que… - Eli no pudo terminar la frase ya que la segunda silueta fue revelada y se notó quien era.

\- ¿N-Nico-chan?

\- N-No me creo – Eli estaba con la mirada baja solo pensando en lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – Maki fue la primera en reaccionar y se abalanzó sobre la peli negra que solo sintió cuando su novia de cabellera roja se tiraba encima suyo.

\- ¿Qué es esto Nozomi? – exclamó la rubia despertando a su querida peli morada mientras esta se levantaba lentamente.

\- ¿Elicchi? – dijo la peli morada "despertándose" - ¿Por qué viniste temprano?

\- ¿Qué significa esto Nozomi? – exigió la rubia - ¿Por qué estabas acostada con Nico?

\- Tu también Nico-chan, explícate – dijo la peli roja con mirada fría – no quiero mentiras Nico-chan, por algo estabas en la misma cama con Nozomi.

\- Maki-chan, no es importante – dijo la peli negra mientras se hacia la tonta.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no es importante?! – dijo con enojo la de ojos morados – estabas en la misma cama con Nozomi.

\- ¡Dilo Nico! – dijo Eli mirando a la peli negra, con esa mirada que los soviéticos dan y que da miedo - ¿Por qué estaban en la misma cama con Nozomi?

\- Lo siento Eli, pero es algo que Nozomi deba responderte – dijo la de ojos carmín a la de ojos azules, curiosamente Nico estaba con una valentía grande.

\- ¡¿Por qué estaban en la misma cama?! – dijo Maki ya enojada.

\- ¡¿Quieren saber?! – dijo Nico ya algo irritada – Nozomi, hay que decirles sobre lo nuestro.

\- ¡¿Cómo que lo nuestro?! – dijo Eli.

\- Si, por esto – dijo la peli negra mostrándole la cámara.

\- ¡Se la creyeron! – dijo Nozomi riéndose en la cama mientras Nico grababa a una Maki y Eli que estaban sorprendidas de esto y algo confundidas.

\- Esperen, esperen, ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Solo fue una broma – dijo Nozomi levantándose y tomando la cámara – bueno, chicos, la broma fue un gran éxito.

\- Fue genial, la expresión de Eli y Maki-chan fue de leyenda.

\- ¿Todo fue una broma? – dijo la peli roja.

\- Sí, vaya que saliste muy celosa Maki-chan – dijo Nico avergonzando a la compositora.

\- C-Cállate.

\- Elicchi, solo tengo ojos para ti, sabes que te quiero.

\- Y-Yo también – dijo Eli.

\- Bueno, chicos, esto fue todo, recuerden seguirnos en nuestras redes sociales.

\- Ya nos vengaremos ¿verdad Eli? – dijo Maki.

\- Sí, se van a comer una que nunca se han comido.

\- Ya lo veremos – dijo Nozomi riendo un poco – bueno, creo que, sin más, me despido.

\- Espera Nozomi, quiero promocionar mi canción que se llama…

.

.

**Continuará…**


	21. Venganza

**En el nombre del Padre, del hijo y de San Jony Beltrán.**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Gracias por los deseos. I Love You. Jeje, tú lo has pedido, la venganza de parte de ambas muajajajajaja… creo que debo dejar de reírme de ese modo. Espero que tengas un lindo día. ¡Saludos y besos!_

_._

_**Love live. **__Jajaja, aquí está la venganza que has pedido también. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**AVISO**

**Quiero decir que el próximo capítulo de "**Musas**" no será el lunes, sino hasta el martes 14 de abril, esto más porque hay dos cosas:**

**#1. **Ese día llegó a la misma cantidad de años que tiene de capítulos este fic. Sí, cumplo años ese día XD.

**#2. **También decir que todas… repito, ¡TODAS! Mis historias de Love Live serán actualizadas, esto más como un motivo de celebración de mi cumple, por eso publicaré ese día.

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Pasaron algunos días desde la broma que hicieron Nozomi y Nico a sus novias y como era de esperarse, era hora de la venganza de parte de sus novias.

Lo que no sabían la peli negra y la peli morada, es que la broma no iba ser como la que hicieron ellas, iba a ser una más llevada a otro nivel.

\- ¿Estás lista Eli? – preguntó Maki.

\- Sí, ¿trajiste la cámara? – dijo la rubia.

\- Sí, mi papá tenía una guardada y me la prestó.

\- Esta broma será diferente.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, enciéndela.

\- Lo haré – la peli roja tomó la cámara y la encendió.

\- ¿Estás grabando?

\- Espera, que aquí hay un vídeo.

\- ¿Un vídeo? A ver – Eli miró e vídeo y no pudo saber bien de que trataba – ponlo.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, hay que ver si es importante.

\- Pero el título dice XXX #23.

\- Ponlo, no debe ser importante – Eli estaba segura de que no era nada malo ese vídeo.

Pues que equivocada estaba.

_\- ¡Pégame más duro cariño! ¡Métemela con fuerza!_

\- ¿Q-Que es eso? – dijo Maki con la cara roja - ¿m-mamá?

\- _¿T-Te gusta cariño? – _decía una voz masculina.

\- ¿P-Papá?

\- _¡Métemela hasta el fondo! ¡Lléname de tu leche! ¡Méteme con más fuerza tu verg…!_

\- ¡Es suficiente! – dijo Eli cerrando el vídeo mientras tenía la cara más roja que el cabello de Maki – s-solo vamos a grabar la broma.

\- S-Sí – dijo con mucha vergüenza la oji morada – creo que nunca veré a mis padres de la misma manera.

.

Unos minutos después…

\- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo Eli mirando a la cámara – el día de hoy les traemos un vídeo el cual es la venganza que le haremos a nuestras novias.

\- Así es, lo lamento Nico-chan, pero es hora de la venganza.

\- Bueno, con Maki hemos pensado en distintos tipos de venganza, y se me ocurrió una broma algo pesada, pero creo que les causará más de una emoción a ambas.

\- Sí, creo que estará buena.

\- La broma consiste en lo siguiente, ambas estaremos con una marca en el cuello similar a un chupete como le dicen.

\- Sabemos que los chupetes dejan marca, así que haremos que Nico-chan y Nozomi se pongan celosas.

\- Veremos cómo reaccionan.

\- Realmente se mirará bueno esto.

-Bueno, vamos a prepararnos.

\- Sí, volvemos en un rato.

.

Otros minutos más tarde…

\- ¡Ya estamos listas! – dijo Eli – tal vez no lo ven, pero tenemos la marca en el cuello de un chupete.

\- Sí, Nico-chan sabe que no me ha hecho ninguno estos días, así que sabrá que alguien más me lo hizo.

\- Lo mismo con Nozomi, aunque sería la primera vez que veo a Nozomi celosa.

\- Veremos cómo sale la cosa, yo me llevaré la cámara a mi casa, mientras Eli grabará con su celular su parte de la broma.

\- Será genial ver esto, hoy viene Nozomi a comer conmigo, así que será una gran broma.

\- Bueno, ahora dejamos la plática y cada quien irá a su casa para ver como están las cosas.

\- Nos vemos y esperemos que nos salga bien.

.

En la residencia Nishikino…

\- ¿Qué haremos Nico-chan? – dijo Maki mientras estaban en la cocina cocinando.

\- Bueno, quiero enseñarte como hacer un pastel de fresas de la Gran Idol Nico Yazawa, es tan delicioso que le bajaría las medias al diablo.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, ya verás cómo sale – dijo Nico mientras mezclaba algo en un tazón mientras Maki pelaba algunas fresas.

Nico miraba de vez en cuando a Maki, pero en una de esas miró al cuello de la menor y pudo notar como una marca roja en este.

Eso le extrañó bastante, pero no le puso atención al inicio, pero la curiosidad le ganó y se acercó a Maki.

\- ¿Qué hago ahora Nico-chan?

\- Maki-chan.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Maki haciéndose la tonta, pero bien sabía que Nico ya había caído.

\- Esa cosa que tienes en el cuello, ¿es un chupete?

\- ¿Un chupete? – dijo la peli roja "confundida" – no Nico-chan, creo que me golpeé.

\- Eso no es un golpe, es un chupete.

\- Es un golpe Nico-chan, creo que ayer en lo que estuve bañándome me caí y me golpeé ahí.

\- Maki-chan, eso no es un golpe, es un chupete – la voz de Nico estaba llena de celos.

\- Nico-chan, no es un chupete.

\- ¿Quién te lo hizo?

\- No me lo hizo nadie.

\- Estuviste con alguien ¿no?

\- Nico-chan, no he estado con nadie.

\- Me pusiste el cuerno ¿no? – dijo poniendo todo en la mesa, incluso el delantal que tenía – me pusiste el cuerno.

\- No te he puesto ningún cuerno.

\- Olvídalo, me voy – dijo Nico tomando sus cosas mientras se iba a la puerta de la Mansión.

\- Nico-chan - Maki veía como la peli negra se iba, pero en eso, tomó la cámara y aguantándose la risa fue donde su novia - ¡Nico-chan, no te vayas!

\- Déjame Maki-chan, sé que me pusiste el cuerno.

\- Mírame Nico-chan.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Nico volteando la mirada y encontrándose con la cámara de Maki - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es una broma Nico-chan – dijo Maki ya no aguantando la risa y riendo como loca.

\- Que mala eres Maki-chan, ¿era una broma?

\- Sí, era una broma – dijo la peli roja – vamos Nico-chan, sabes que no me dejaría hacer un chupete de otra persona que no seas tú.

\- ¿Se están vengando?

\- Sí, solo falta Eli de vengarse.

.

Al mismo tiempo en el apartamento de Eli…

\- ¿Qué comeremos? – dijo Nozomi.

\- Preparé unos platos que acabo de ver en la televisión.

\- ¿Qué son?

\- Es un plato mexicano llamado tacos, dicen que son buenos.

\- Bueno, he escuchado de ese plato, pero no sé a qué saben.

\- Bueno, he conseguido la receta y veremos cómo me salieron.

Eli sirvió los platos, pero intencionalmente hizo pasar su cuello cerca de la cara de Nozomi, y esta logró ver la marca en el cuello de su novia.

\- ¿Lista para comer Nozomi?

\- Sí – Nozomi miró fijamente a la rubia – Elicchi.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? – dijo la peli morada, haciendo que la rubia se tensara, pero porque ya sabía que la broma había comenzado.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – la rubia se tocó el cuello, más en la zona del "chupete" – creo que fue la picadura de un animal, creo que fue un zancudo.

\- Déjame ver – Nozomi se levantó de su asiento y solo fue donde estaba su novia y revisó su cuello.

\- Nozomi ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué tienes un chupete?

\- ¿Chupete? – Eli se hizo la desentendida – no tengo ningún chupete.

\- No me digas eso Elicchi, tienes un chupete en tu cuello.

\- Nozomi, no tengo ningún chupete.

\- Eso no es una picadura de zancudo - dijo la peli morada con tono celoso – es un chupete Elicchi, no soy pendeja.

\- ¿Por qué te enojas?

\- Tienes un chupete en tu cuello Elicchi – Nozomi solo se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del apartamento de la rusa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo la rubia yendo tras su novia - ¿Nozomi?

\- Quiero irme a mi casa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero saber porque demonios tienes un chupete en tu cuello.

\- Nozomi, ¿te vas a enojar por un chupete?

\- Eso quiere decir que me engañas.

\- No te engaño con nadie.

\- ¿Por qué tienes un chupete?

\- Por esto.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – cuando Nozomi volteó la mirada solo se encontró con el celular de Eli apuntando a Nozomi - ¿Qué haces Elicchi?

\- Es una broma amor.

\- ¿Una broma? – Nozomi lo pensó un poco y supo de que trataba todo - ¿es una venganza?

\- Sí – Eli no aguantó la risa mientras Nozomi solo veía con una cara nerviosa la escena.

\- Que mala eres Elicchi.

\- Nozomi, no puedo creer que seas así de celosa.

\- N-No es así, solo que no quiero que alguien más esté contigo.

\- Te quiero Nozomi.

\- T-También te quiero Elicchi.

\- Espera que vean esto Maki y Nico.

\- ¿A poco también Maki-chan lo hizo?

\- Sí, ambas lo planeamos.

\- Que astutas.

\- Bueno, amigos, esto fue todo, espero que las bromas hayan sido de su agrado – decía Eli – espera Nozomi a que veas tu reacción en repetición, ya quiero saber cómo reaccionó Nico.

\- Ya me imagino.

\- Bueno, me despido – dijo Eli cerrando la cámara de su celular.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	22. Cumpleaños de Maki

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños a mí!**

.

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por las palabras, realmente lo agradezco. ¡Saludos y Besos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las musas se hallaban en el cuarto del club, solo que había un pequeño inconveniente y ese era que no estaba una de las musas presentes.

\- ¿P-Puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo Hanayo levantado la mano.

\- Anda Hanayo-chan, pregunta sin compromiso.

\- ¿Dónde está Maki-chan?

\- Buena pregunta – dijo Honoka – es por eso que las hemos juntado a todas hoy.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Qué hizo Maki-chan? – preguntó Nico.

\- No hizo nada Nico – habló Eli calmando a la peli negra – simplemente se nos ocurrió algo para hacerle.

\- ¿Hacerle-nya?

\- Resulta que recordé que Maki-chan cumple el 19 de abril y quiero hacerle algo para celebrarlo.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, además, creemos que, si le hacemos algo para su cumpleaños, sería muy divertido.

\- Nicocchi, ¿a poco no sabías que Maki-chan cumplía ese día? – dijo Nozomi molestando a la peli negra.

\- C-Claro que lo sabía, además, ella sabe que cumplo el 22 de julio, ambas sabemos el cumpleaños de la otra.

\- Algo me dice que Nico-chan olvidó el cumpleaños de Maki-chan.

\- No lo olvidé Rin – cuando menos acordaron, la peli negra estaba jalándole los cachetes a la neko girl.

\- Nijo-chan, eso dele – decía la peli naranja.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que debemos hacerle una pequeña fiesta en su casa – decía la peli jengibre – estoy más que segura que su madre nos dejará hacerla en su fiesta.

\- ¿A poco?

\- Creo que es cierto – dijo Hanayo – cuando fui por primera vez a su casa, su madre estaba feliz de que una amiga haya ido a su casa.

\- Bueno, entonces si no hay problema con que la hagamos en la casa de Maki, entonces está bien – dijo Umi.

\- La comida la puedo hacer yo – dijo Kotori – además quiero que alguien esté conmigo para ayudarme.

\- Yo te ayu…

\- ¡Te ayudaré Kotori-chan! – dijo Honoka saltando hacia la peli gris.

\- Gracias Honoka-chan.

\- Honoka – una voz se escuchó detrás de la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Qué pasa Umi-chan?

\- Se supone que yo ayudaría a Kotori – decía con una voz que prometía dolor – tu solo estorbarás.

\- Vamos Umi-chan, déjame que esté con Honoka – dijo Kotori sonriéndole a la peli azul y Umi no pudo con esto.

\- ¡Fuera demonio! – dijo Nozomi vestida de sacerdotisa mientras Nico estaba como ayudante.

\- ¿A quién llamas demonio? – dijo Umi mirando a las dos.

\- Bueno, las cosas están feas, pero lo importante es que debemos realizarle el cumpleaños a Maki-chan.

\- Lo importante es eso – dijo Eli – bueno, por lo que miro, Kotori y Honoka harán la comida, yo me encargaré de las decoraciones con Nozomi, Rin y Hanayo pueden hacer la preparación de la fiesta con nosotras.

\- ¿Y nosotras que haremos? – dijo Umi y Nico al mismo tiempo.

\- Umi arruinará algunas cosas así que por ahora queda fuera, Nico, intenta distraer a Maki hasta que tengamos todo listo.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Por lo menos puedo hacer algo?

\- No – dijeron todas y la peli azul se sintió mal, incluso Kotori se sintió mal por su novia.

\- Solo recuerden – dijo la rubia – nada de esto debe saberlo Maki.

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- ¿Eh? – cuando miraron hacia adelante, notaron como la peli roja estaba mirándolas como pensando que pasaba.

\- ¿Q-Que haces Maki-chan?

-Pues viniendo a la reunión que están teniendo, o me van a decir que no estaban en nada.

\- N-No es eso – dijo Hanayo – verás, estábamos contando historias de terror.

\- ¿Historias de terror?

\- Sí y-y como no te gustan, mejor las decidimos contar sin ti.

\- ¿E-Está bien? – dijo la peli roja no creyendo mucho la historia.

\- Bien, ahora prosigamos a lo que íbamos.

Mientras que las demás hacían los preparativos, Maki comenzaba a sospechar algo, pero no entendía mucho que hacían.

\- ¿Qué harán? – dijo mientras veía de lejos a Hanayo y Rin irse donde estaban Nozomi y Eli.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Maki-chan? – dijo una voz llegando hacia ella.

\- Nico-chan – miró a su novia – dime una cosa, ¿Qué pasa entre esas 4?

\- ¿Entre quienes?

\- Nozomi, Eli, Hanayo y Rin se traen algo y no sé qué es.

\- No entiendo de que hablas, yo los miro normales.

\- Pues no sé qué signifique para ti normal, pero han estado planeando muchas cosas que me parecen sospechosas.

\- D-Debe ser tu imaginación.

\- ¿Mi imaginación? – eso extrañó a la peli roja que luego notó algo - ¿Por qué titubeaste?

\- N-No titubeé.

\- Falso – Maki miró fijo a la peli negra – dime algo Nico-chan, ¿Por qué estabas titubeando?

\- Y-Ya te dije que no lo hice.

\- ¿Sabes algo que no sé?

\- N-No.

\- Nico, Maki.

\- ¿Umi?

\- Nico, te llama Nozomi, quiere hablar contigo.

\- Gracias – la peli negra se fue volando del lugar.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Ni idea.

.

El día indicado… 19 de abril…

Luego de las clases en Otonokizaka, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Maki se llevaría a cabo en su casa como habían planeado.

Una vez más, las chicas de μ's se reunieron a fuera del sitio en el que normalmente se reunían.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora-nya? – dijo Rin.

\- Debemos irnos antes que Maki-chan – dijo Honoka – por lo que hemos decidido que Maki-chan se vaya sola a casa, pero nosotras ya estaremos allá.

\- Una pregunta – dijo Hanayo levantando la mano.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Dónde está Nico-chan?

\- P-Pues… - Nozomi solo desvió la mirada mientras veía a Eli – digamos que tuvo problemas y se fue temprano a la casa de Maki-chan a ayudarle a la suegra.

\- Vaya, que buena nuera es Nico-chan – dijo Kotori.

.

Maki iba a su casa sola, esta vez porque Rin y Hanayo le mandaron una notificación diciéndole que tuvieron que irse más temprano y que podía irse sin ellas.

Al principio, no lo creyó, pero Hanayo se lo decía así que no hubo que dudar.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido de ellas?

Unos minutos caminando llegó a su casa.

Entró y justo cando abrió la puerta, algo la sorprendió.

\- ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron algunas voces femeninas.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡La Monja! – gritó Maki cerrando los ojos - ¿Hanayo?

\- L-Lo lamento Maki-chan, pero es que el traje negro es de sirvienta.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – dijo Maki mirando las decoraciones de color rojo, la gran mesa con comida y el pastel en la mesa.

\- Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños Maki-chan – dijo Honoka con un gorrito de fiesta.

\- ¿Mi fiesta?

\- Sí hija – la madre de la peli roja llegó – las chicas han estado viniendo desde hace días a arreglar para esta fiesta.

\- Chicas… gracias – dijo sonriendo, cosa que maravilló a más de alguna.

\- ¡Maki / -chan! – todas se abalanzaron sobre la Tsundere peli roja.

Entre abrazos y felicitaciones, una duda surgió.

\- ¿Y Nico-chan?

\- Pues… - Nozomi se le acercó al oído – ve a tu cuarto y lo sabrás.

\- ¿Bien?

Mientras Maki se iba a su cuarto, las demás solo miraron a la mayor del grupo que sonreía algo divertida.

\- ¿Dónde está Nico-chan? – preguntó Kotori.

\- No quieren saberlo.

Cuando Maki llegó a su habitación, lo primero que miró fue un anota en la entrada que decía…

.

**Feliz Cumpleaños Maki-chan.**

.

La chica abrió la puerta mientras solo miró algo en la cama.

Estaba Nico, completamente desnuda y atada a la cama de pies y manos a las bases de la misma cama.

\- ¿Esto es mi regalo de cumpleaños? – dijo la peli roja mirando a la peli negra que rogaba por que fuera desatada – bueno, si dios me dio este regalo, a disfrutarlo.

\- aki-shan – decía la peli negra asustada de cómo iba a sufrir esa noche.

Solo serpia un buen cumpleaños para Maki-chan.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	23. Casa encantada

**¡Auronplay! ¡Auronplay!**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Algo me dice que Nico no se podrá levantar en mucho tiempo, Maki… a gozar nenas. ¡Gracias por los deseos Nao-chan! I Love You Too. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Jeje, el cumpleaños de Maki fue de locos, pero como que Nico se llevó la peor parte de la fiesta. El tomate comerá… hoy, es el día opuesto XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las chicas de μ's iban saliendo de la Academia luego de un largo entrenamiento.

\- ¡Me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo! – dijo Nico.

\- ¿De qué te quejas Nico-chan? – dijo su novia – no hiciste nada.

\- Aun me duele luego de la fiesta que te hicimos de cumpleaños.

\- L-Lo siento Nico-chan.

\- ¿Au te duele ahí abajo Nicocchi? – dijo Nozomi en tono de burla.

\- Cállate idiota.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – dijo Honoka mientras las 9 seguían caminando.

\- ¿Ninguna tiene algún plan para hoy?

\- Yo lastimosamente no – dijo Honoka – Tsubasa-chan tiene práctica con los demás.

\- Ni modo Honoka, quedaste sin novia para hoy.

\- Lo sé – dijo la chica mientras caían cascadas de sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces?

\- Ni idea.

En eso, cuando salieron, estaban unas chicas que estaban repartiendo volantes sobre algo.

\- ¡Aquí tiene una señorita! – dijo una de las chicas dándole un folleto a Honoka.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- A ver – Honoka revisó el folleto que le dio la chica-

\- ¿Qué dice eso Honoka?

\- Dice que hay una nueva atracción de una casa encantada.

\- ¿Casa encantada?

\- Sí, dice que es una nueva atracción que están haciendo.

\- ¿Una casa encantada? Suena genial-nya.

\- No creo que sea genial Rin-chan – dijo Hanayo muy asustada.

\- Una casa encantada es algo muy aterrador.

\- Hace tiempo que fui a una, fui con Umi-chan y aún recuerdo que terminó dándole un golpe al tipo del fantasma.

\- E-Eso fue porque me asustó.

\- Ni modo Umi-chan, debemos hacer algo para no morir de aburrimiento y que tal si vamos a esto, suena divertido.

\- Pues, no miro tan malo eso – dijo Nozomi que luego miró a Eli – después de todo a Elicchi le gusta mucho esto.

\- ¡Nozomi!

\- Bueno, sabiendo que Eli irá con Nozomi, entonces me parece bien que nos reunamos para ir a esa casa encantada.

\- ¡Nico!

\- Bueno, ¿entonces? ¿vamos?

\- ¡Sí! – dijeron todas en eco, aun sabiendo que Eli posiblemente no estaría muy feliz de esto.

\- Ni modo, creo que tendré que ir.

\- Si quieres no vayas Elicchi – dijo la peli morada – si quieres puedo llamar a amiga muy cercana que solo la conoce Nicocchi.

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¿No te acuerdas Nicocchi? – Nozomi le guiñó el ojo a Nico, la cual comprendió la broma que le quería hacer a Eli.

\- Ah… oh sí, la recuerdo bien, sí que es linda.

\- ¿Linda? – Eli miró fijamente a la peli negra - ¿Qué tanto?

\- No es tan linda como la gran Nico Yazawa, pero siento que ella es muy linda – habló Nico para enojo de Eli - ¿irás con ella si no va Eli?

\- A lo mejor.

\- ¡Ni creas que irás con ella Nozomi! – reclamó la rubia – i-iré contigo.

\- Gracias Elicchi, sabía que no me dejarías sola.

\- Ni modo que te deje en manos de otra.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Disfrutemos de esta aventura!

.

Unas horas después…

\- ¡Bienvenidas a la casa encantada de Akihabara! – dijo una chica dándole la bienvenida a las musas – antes que nada, quiero decirles algo… ¡Soy su gran fan!

\- G-Gracias – dijo Honoka.

\- Entren con toda la seguridad del mundo, pero eso sí, solo pueden un máximo de 3 personas.

\- ¡Vamos nosotras primero! – Honoka arrastró a sus dos mejores amigas al interior.

\- ¿Honoka? – Umi sintió como su mejor amiga la arrastraba.

\- Honoka-chan, si estamos juntas es mejor – dijo Kotori - ¿Qué tal Umi-chan?

\- S-Sí, tú lo dices.

\- Mandilona – dijo en voz baja la peli jengibre.

\- Repite eso Honoka.

\- Mejor entremos – Honoka entró rápidamente a la atracción, mientras Kotori calmaba un poco a su novia.

El trio de segundo entró a la casa encantada, pero unos minutos después…

\- ¡Ya salimos! – dijo Honoka mientras se tiraba al suelo a besar el pasto.

\- Ya no vuelvo a desobedecerte mamá, te juro que ya no lo hago – decía Kotori temblando de miedo y con la cara blanca.

\- ¡Kotori, sé fuerte!

\- Lo siento Umi-chan, pero ya no puedo… - Kotori se desmayaba dando a entender que se "había muerto".

\- Kotori… no me dejes – Umi gritó al cielo - ¡Kotori!

\- ¿C-Creen que deberíamos entrar-nya? – dijo Rin.

\- Debieron ver algo que las dejó así – dijo Nico – de Honoka me lo esperaba, pero de Umi y Kotori, no.

\- Las que siguen – dijo la encargada de ahí – siguen ustedes dos, Nishikino-san, Yazawa-san.

\- ¿N-Nosotras? – dijeron ambas Tsunderes.

\- Sí – la chica las arrastró a la atracción aun sabiendo que una de ellas no quería entrar.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero entrar! Quiero a mi mamá – gritaba Maki.

\- Maki-chan, te he dicho 35000 veces que no seas tan exagerada.

\- ¡No quiero morir! – fue lo último que gritó Maki antes de ser arrastrada al interior.

.

Unos minutos después…

\- ¡Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña! – cantaban ambas chicas luego de haber salido de la atracción. Al parecer, el coraje de Nico se fue y al igual que las de segundo, quedaron traumadas.

\- ¿Q-Que les pasó a Maki-chan y Nico-chan? – dijo Hanayo mirando a las dos.

\- Ni modo, Kayo-chin, debemos entrar-nya.

\- R-Rin-chan, no quiero entrar – la oji violeta temblaba de miedo - ¿Qué tal si nos pasa lo mismo que a las demás?

\- No te preocupes Kayo-chin, te protegeré de todo mal.

\- E-Espero que así sea.

\- ¡Las siguientes!

\- Aquí vamos – ambas se tomaron de las manos e ingresaron.

.

Unos segundos después…

\- ¡Nya! – decía la peli naranja saliendo de la atracción, pero caminando en 4 patas como un…

\- ¿Cómo está mi lindo gatito? – hablaba Hanayo.

\- Nya.

\- Bien, ahora, ¿Qué tal si vamos por unas sardinas con mermelada de fresa?

\- ¡Nya! – respondió Rin.

\- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? – dijo Eli.

\- Ni modo Elicchi, metámonos a ver qué pasa.

\- N-No quiero Nozomi – dijo la rubia suplicando.

\- Elicchi – la peli morada se acercó a su novia como para darle un beso.

\- Nozomi – Eli hizo lo mismo mientras cerraba los ojos, pero al final nunca sintió el contacto - ¿eh?

\- ¡Entremos! – todo fue una trampa para meter a Eli a la atracción.

.

Ambas chicas iban caminando por unos pasillos completamente negros y fue cuando se hicieron eco de los adornos que decoraban las paredes.

\- ¡Nozomi, quiero irme por favor!

\- Vamos Elicchi, quiero ver que es lo que hizo que las demás se pusieran así.

\- No quiero averiguarlo, ya vámonos – dijo la rubia suplicándole a su novia.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Nozomi miró hacia atrás y notó un ruido en los pasillos.

\- ¿N-Nozomi? – dijo Eli abrazando con fuerza a la peli morada.

\- Tranquila Elicchi, solo debe ser un espíritu chocarrero.

\- ¿E-Espíritu chocarrero?

\- Sí – en eso, sintió como su mano era agarrada con fuerza y Nozomi notó como Eli la agarraba con fuerza - ¿Elicchi?

\- Nozomi… siento que ya me orino.

\- A mí también cuando estoy sola.

\- ¿También te orinas cuando estás sola Nozomi?

\- ¿De qué hablas Elicchi? – dijo la peli morada – yo no dije nada.

\- Pero tú me dijiste que te orinabas con esto.

\- Yo no hablé Elicchi.

\- Si no fuiste tú – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Eli - ¿q-quien fue?

\- ¿Están perdidas chicas? – dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

\- ¿Q-Quien eres?

\- ¿Qué no lo ven? – dijo la voz misteriosa mientras ponía música maléfica y mostraba su rostro.

Eli y Nozomi… palidecieron…

.

\- ¡Detén tu ejército Stalin! – gritó Nozomi.

\- Ni creas que me ganarás Napoleón – respondió Eli.

\- ¡A la batalla!

\- ¡A pelear!

Sí, Nozomi y Eli también fueron víctimas de la casa encantada.

\- ¿Qué te pareció el truco? – dijo la voz misteriosa mientras se quitaba el disfraz ante la organizadora de esto.

\- Debo decir que te luciste con esto.

\- Te lo dije, las chicas de μ's no aguantan nada – dijo la voz – es más, quien iba a imaginar que se traumarían a ese nivel con ver a Laura Bozzo.

\- Ese disfraz de Laura Bozzo fue algo que realmente asusta, si de por sí asusta.

\- Y hacer que cante canciones de ese tipo Bad Bunny y Maluma.

\- Eso ni el diablo lo soporta – la chica del disfraz de Bozzo se quitó el susodicho disfraz mostrando su verdadero identidad - ¿a poco no salió genial la broma?

\- Así es, aunque me siento muy mal porque le hayas hecho esta broma a tu hermana… Yukiho-chan.

\- Ni modo – dijo la menor de las Kousaka – quería ver como reaccionaria mi hermana, pero las demás también cayeron víctimas de la broma, fue algo épico.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	24. Duelo de cartas

**Nace en Creta el dios más sensual…**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Las musas sintieron el verdadero terror con eso, realmente vivieron mal ese momento. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, Yukiho necesitará unas 12 libras de agua bendita, desinfectante para manos y un cubre bocas para que no contamine a los demás con esa música satánica. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Creo que si exageré un poco Nao-chan, creo que las asusté demasiado, así no se vale. Y claro que entendí la referencia 7w7. Suerte XD. ¡Saludos y besos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Lista para el duelo! – dijo Honoka con un mazo de cartas.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de decir eso Honoka? – dijo Nico mirando a su Kouhai mientras mataban el tiempo por estar esperando a las demás en el salón del club.

Nico y Honoka estaban reunidas en el salón del club esperando que las demás llegaran de sus respectivas clases. Realmente se respiraba una paz y tranquilidad en el lugar.

Pero como siempre, algo debe pasar en esta situación.

Honoka llevaba un mazo de cartas de un famoso juego en el que se invocaban a monstruos para luchar entre sí.

Sí, una maldita parodia de Yu-Gi-Oh.

\- ¿A poco jugaremos a esto Honoka? – dijo la peli negra – bueno, aunque jugaremos esto, no serías rival para mí.

\- Nico-chan, ni siquiera esas criaturas que usas son rivales para mis bestiales criaturas.

\- Ni creas que con esas abominaciones me ganarías en un duelo.

\- ¡Tú no me ganarías en un duelo! – dijo Nico que había cogido unas cartas.

\- ¡Tú no me ganarías a mí, Nico-chan!

El fuego de la competencia comenzó a arder en ellas ya que pensaban en la rivalidad que el juego de cartas había encendido en ellas.

El aburrimiento lo mata a uno ya que siempre se busca maneras de matar el aburrimiento y entretenerse con algo.

Ambas Idols tuvieron que buscar en internet como se jugaba este juego, lo hacían más para pasar el rato ya que al estar esperando como locas a las demás musas, debían esperar mucho tiempo, ni sabían cuanto tardarían.

Honoka, cuando compró este juego, supo que se trataba de un juego de luchas de monstruos en los cuales ganaba el más poderoso o el que quedara sin monstruos.

El juego se llamaba Versh Wars y era muy popular, aunque Nico no sabía cómo era que Honoka poseía ese juego.

La peli jengibre encontró en un foro las reglas de las cartas y ambas se dedicaron a jugarlo para demostrar quien ganaba.

Al principio, solo jugaban para pasar el rato ya que tampoco en las redes sociales había algo bueno, ni mucho menos en sus canales de Twitter, YouTube o Instagram.

Al inicio, todo comenzó así…

\- ¿Cómo comenzamos? – dijo Honoka a Nico.

\- Tenemos el tablero, tenemos las cartas, ahora debemos hacer preparativos y aperitivos para pasar el rato.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- Necesitamos repartir los monstruos para que cada una tenga unas 8 cartas en las cuales se intercambian durante el juego.

\- Bien, ¿ahora qué?

\- Repartamos las cartas – dijo la peli negra mientras tomaba las cartas y las repartía hasta que las dos quedaran con 8.

\- Bien, ¿y ahora qué?

\- Bien, ahora debemos empezar a atacar a la otra.

\- Veamos – Honoka veía a sus monstruos de las cartas y solo miraba bestias peludas con poderes asombrosos.

\- Lanza Honoka – Nico tenía varios monstruos ultra poderosos en la baraja que poseía.

\- Bien, aquí voy – dijo la peli jengibre mientras lanzaba una carta – invoco al… sapo de los 12 arcoíris.

Al hacer esto, la carta mostraba una rana con algo de músculos y que se paraba en dos patas y tenía un arcoíris encima de él.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – dijo Nico viendo la carta que lanzó Honoka.

\- Pues… la carta dice Sapo de los 12 Arcoíris.

\- Bien, luchemos.

El ambiente se puso feo desde entonces.

De ahí, ambas se transportarían a un espacio en el que cada una estaba en cada extremo y ambas tenían en frente un pupitre de alta tecnología en la cual podían poner sus cartas y los monstruos podían salir como si fueran reales.

Nico y Honoka luchaban como si no hubiese mañana, el juego se había apoderado de ellas.

\- ¡Uso dos rocas de invocación y llamó al hámster con peluca! – dijo Honoka lanzando su carta y apareció el mencionado monstruo de la baraja.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Honoka? – se burló la peli negra – uso 36 piedras de invocación y llamó al Kaly, el Dragón oscuro asesino de 4 cabezas, ojos de láser y aliento de misiles rusos y su verga de acero.

En eso, apareció un enrome dragón negro, igual a la descripción que dio la peli negra.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo la peli jengibre – además, solo tienes 7 cartas en la bajara, ¿de que estabas hablando?

\- ¡Apasta esa rata! – dijo la peli negra. En eso, el dragón fue donde estaba la criatura invocada por Honoka y la aplastó como si nada.

La acción dejó un charco de sangre de donde se suponía hace unos momentos estaba el hámster con peluca.

\- ¡Maldita carta sobrada y mamona! – reclamó Honoka – mi baraja solo tiene animales peludos y roedores, pero ni modo. Invoco al mapache rabioso musculoso, pero también el elixir del más allá que revive a mi hámster como zombi y le muerde un huevo a tu dragón.

En eso, apareció un mapache humanoide con jeans y también volvió el hámster que había muerto, solo que con los ojos blancos.

El hámster fue donde estaba el dragón y le mordió el mencionado lugar, desapareciéndolo en el acto.

\- ¿Qué? – Nico quedó impresionada – no puede ser, los testículos del dragón eran su punto suave, débil y especial, ¿cómo lo supo?

\- Jeje, no creí que lo haría, esa rata que invoqué es muy golosa – dijo la oji azul.

\- Ahora invoco al Caballero Patán y usa su ataque de no traer dinero para que su cita pague la cuenta – cuando Nico lo convocó, aprecio un Caballero de cabello castaño, ojos azules y una Armadura que combinaba con sus ojos.

\- ¿Y eso cómo demonios me afecta Nico-chan?

\- No te afecta, pero te hace creer que la caballerosidad no existe y que no serás feliz con ningún hombre o mujer, incluso con Tsubasa Kira.

Honoka miró a su Senpai con cara de WTF ya que no entendió una sola palabra de lo que dijo.

**.**

Varias horas después…

Ambas musas estaban casi sin cartas, aunque Nico tenía algunas cartas aun en la baraja, cosa que Honoka no.

La chica de cabello jengibre estaba muy débil y ya se estaba cansando del juego, pero, aun así, quería ganar.

En la batalla final, Honoka tenía una bestia y Nico tenía dos bestias en el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Voy yo! – dijo la menor – mi ardilla súper desarrollada biomecánica lanza su cohete homicida quemaculos a tu salamandra bizca, le provoca un ataque instantáneo de hemorroides explosivas y muere.

La ardilla de Honoka lanzó su ataque y destruyó al monstruo de su Senpai.

\- Igual ya valiste – dijo Nico – esa era la última criatura y solo te queda una carta en tu baraja y otra en tu mano. Ahora mi tortuga mecánica se come a tu ardilla súper desarrollada.

La tortuga de la joven Yazawa lanzó su cabeza y se comió a la ardilla de Honoka.

_\- ¡No puede ser! – _pensaba la peli jengibre – _ya no tengo criaturas en el campus, solo tengo una carta y no he comido en varias horas._

_\- Yo si he comido a lo largo del juego._

_\- Esta es mi oportunidad._

Cuando Honoka levantó la carta de su baraja, comenzó reír de manera diabólica.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Invoco al avestruz epiléptica! Usa el ataque de epilepsia nuclear y destruye a tu tortuga.

El avestruz se sacudió y de la nada, la tortuga mecánica de Nico explotó.

\- ¡No importa! – dijo la peli negra – aún tengo a…

\- No tan rápido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te confiaste pedazo de estúpida, y estoy dispuesta a lanzar todo un discurso sobre qué haré solo para imitar un anime de acción, pero ya tengo hambre y quiero ir a comer.

\- Honoka.

\- Uso la Armadura de madera fina en mi avestruz epiléptica, la cual le añade 2 puntos en defensa y le permite agarrarte la panocha a picotazos.

\- ¿Qué?

El avestruz se lanzó a Nico que solo gritaba mientras el monstruo la atacaba.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! – reía la peli jengibre de manera malvada - ¡¿Quién es la mejor en Versh Wars! ¡Yo!

\- T-Tú ganas Honoka – dijo Nico levantándose.

\- ¿P-Puedo preguntar que hacen? – dijo Umi mirando a las dos con extrañez.

\- Como dijo el Joker Umi-chan – Honoka tomó un lápiz imitando un cigarro – no lo entenderías.

\- B-Bien – la peli azul dejó el asunto a un lado.

La batalla fue algo intensa en muchos sentidos.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	25. Teen Titans!

**Como te quiero bendita azul y oro…**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__La batalla de Versh Wars está inspirada en el episodio de Vete a la Versh del mismo nombre, me gustó mucho la batalla que decidí ponerla XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nos hallamos en la residencia Nishikino, cuyo apellido es conocido por ser elite de un grupo de doctores muy conocidos en la zona de Akihabara y alrededores.

En estos momentos, solo se hallaban Nico y Maki dentro mirando la televisión.

La peli negra desde hace rato venía viendo un programa de Idols, pero lo que ya estaba hartando a Maki, era que todo el día había estado viendo ese programa.

No le molestaba que mirara en su televisión, pero Maki quería ver algo juntas, no un programa de Idols en el cual solo su pareja estaba disfrutando.

\- ¿Cuándo le cambiarás?

\- Déjame Maki-chan, se está poniendo bueno.

\- Nico-chan, ya te miraste ese programa como mil veces.

\- Por favor, no exageres – la peli negra miró de nuevo a la tele – al menos fueron unas 567 veces.

\- Nico-chan, quiero que veamos algo más de acción.

\- Lo siento Maki-chan, pero creo que ya estás muy grande para ver My Little Pony.

\- ¡No miro My Little Pony! – reclamó la chica.

\- ¿Ah no? – la peli negra miró de reojo – me puedes decir entonces, ¿Por qué el otro día tenías una figurita de acción de Twilight Sparkle en tu estantería?

\- E-Eso fue porque… – la chica se sonrojó y se confundió su cara con la de su cabello.

\- Deberías ver tu cara.

\- Cierra el pico.

\- Bueno, está bien señorita quiero el mando, ¿Qué veremos?

\- Un programa que me gusta mucho ver.

\- ¿Y ese sería?

\- Mira ya va a comenzar.

\- Apuesto que será un programa de niñas pequeñas – la peli negra se llevaría una sorpresa cuando inició la canción de introducción y más cuando Maki la cantó.

.

_When there's trouble, you know who to call_

_Teen Titans!_

_From their tower, they can see it all_

_Teen Titans!_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they got your back_

_Cause when the World needs héroes on patrol_

_Teen Titans Go!_

_._

_With their super powers, they unite_

_Teen Titans!_

_Never met a villain that they liked_

_Teen Titans!_

_They got the bad guys on the run_

_They never stop until the job gets done_

_Cause when the World is losing all control_

_Teen Titans Go!_

_._

_One, Two, Three, Four, GO!_

.

\- ¡¿Miras los Jóvenes Titanes?! – dijo con asombro absoluto la peli negra.

\- Sí, pero los originales, no me gusta para nada la versión chibi que hicieron.

\- No sabía que tuvieras esos gustos.

\- ¿Qué tiene? Me han gustado desde hace tiempo.

\- Bueno, te diré que los Jóvenes Titanes siempre me gustaron, pero les perdí el gusto cuando sacaron la nueva serie, que fue un completo asco.

\- Bueno, ¿sabes? Te imaginas que nosotras fuéramos como ellos 5.

\- Yo sería Robín, el líder del grupo.

\- Nico-chan, tú no tienes pinta de ser Robín, es más, solo en el color de cabello se parecen.

\- Maki-chan, tengo pinta de líder.

\- Por algo Honoka es nuestra líder.

\- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

\- Bueno, volvamos a nuestro tema, ¿Quiénes serán los miembros de los Titanes?

\- Ahora que lo dices, creo que Nozomi sería Raven.

\- ¿Nozomi Raven? Creo que no le quedaría Nico-chan.

\- ¿No lo entiendes Maki-chan? Nozomi es una pervertida de primera y creo que como es Raven, le quedaría bien.

\- Pero si Raven no es pervertida.

\- Pero Nozomi tiene una especie de poderes que hace que no la puedas entender.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Ya me imagino si fuera como Raven.

\- Aunque creo que la que le toca ese papel por lo seria sería Umi.

\- ¿Umi? – Nico se imaginó a Umi con la capucha de Raven – tienes la razón, sería como Raven.

\- En el caso de Chico Bestia, serías tú.

\- ¡¿Por qué yo sería Chico Bestia?!

\- Bueno, creo que el coeficiente intelectual de ambos es caso igual, además, los dos son bestias.

\- ¿Bestias? – Nico lo pensó un poco – bueno, lo dices porque soy una bestia en la cama o en los entrenamientos ¿verdad?

\- No, lo digo porque a veces con tu actitud te comportas como bestia.

\- ¿Q-Que me estás diciendo Maki-chan? – Nico tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

\- Bueno, vayamos a ver quién tendría el puesto de Cyborg.

\- ¡No me ignores Maki-chan!

\- Cybrog debe ser alguien que maneje la tecnología muy bien y en el caso de todas nosotras, creo que la que va perfectamente con él es…

\- ¡Eli!

\- ¿Cómo que Eli?

\- Mira, Eli es buena en la informática y es buena en los deportes, mira que fue bailarina de ballet en Rusia, por eso mismo digo que sería Cyborg.

\- No creo que Eli pueda ser Cyborg.

\- ¿Entonces quién es la indicada según tu para ser Cyborg?

\- Creo que Hanayo.

\- ¿Hanayo? – Nico quedó impresionada por eso – Maki-chan, creo que debemos dejar de tener sexo al menos una vez a la semana.

\- ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

\- Hanayo no es nada valiente, además, sabes cómo es Cyborg.

\- Pero es buena en el mundo de la tecnología, mira que nos hizo que la página y ayudó a Rin cuando se le hackeó el teléfono.

\- Bueno, dejando a tu lado ese tema de Cyborg, quedan los dos últimos puestos.

\- Starfire y Robín.

\- ¿Y quiénes serían las que ocupen ese puesto?

\- Ya tengo candidatas.

\- ¿Así? ¿Quiénes?

\- Starfire sería yo y Robín sería Eli.

\- ¿Por qué serías Starfire? Es más, ¿Por qué Eli sería Robín?

\- Bueno, creo que nos parecemos mucho con Starfire, ambos somos pelis rojas…

\- Starfire es peli naranja.

\- Pero nos parecemos bastante – argumentó Maki – además parecemos princesas, ya que ella es extraterrestre y yo soy la heredera de un hospital, así que somos princesas…

\- También se parecen mucho en que ambas son estúpidas, orgullosas y también llegan a ser algo antisociales.

\- Nico-chan, quieres que te destruya con mis rayos ¿o qué?

\- Inténtalo Starfire, que yo, Batman te destruirá.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a jugar mientras el programa había terminado.

**.**

Mientras que en la residencia Sonoda…

En la cama de Umi, se hallaba ella y Kotori en su momento íntimo.

\- ¿Ya terminaste Umi-chan? – preguntó la peli gris.

\- No, aún tengo fuerzas.

\- Jeje – Kotori se río.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- Con la sabana en el pelo, pareces Raven de los Jóvenes Titanes.

\- C-Cállate.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	26. Anime Parte 1

**Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente…**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__¡Hola de nuevo Nao-chan! Jeje… lo sé, a mis hermanos menores les gusta los Jóvenes Titanes en Acción, en especial esa canción de Waffles. Yo prefiero los originales, pero bueno, eso no viene al caso. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Sí, las dos son tlemendas en estos temas. Pero creo que los Jóvenes Titanes no irían mucho con ellas, al menos eso creo XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin y Nico estaban en casa de esta última cuidando a los hermanos de la peli negra.

La razón era que ambas ya habían hecho planes con sus respectivas parejas, pero de último momento se cancelaron por distintas razones.

Maki y Nico ya habían quedado de salir a una feria que iba a desarrollarse.

Lastimosamente, ambas tuvieron que cancelar ya que a un tío de Maki le había dado un cierto virus luego de haber viajado a China y tuvieron que ir toda la familia Nishikino a verlo.

También de parte de Nico, su madre tenía que trabajar doble turno, por lo que Nico debía quedarse a cargo de sus hermanitos.

En el caso de Hanayo y Rin, ambas quedaron de salir en una cita, pero lastimosamente también tuvieron que cancelarla ya que la de cabello rubio oscuro tuvo que ir a ver a un familiar de parte de su familia paterna ya que, por alguna razón, le dio un virus algo extraño luego de haber ido a Corea del Sur.

Fue en ese momento en el Rin y Nico se quedaron sin nada que hacer y solo decidieron reunirse.

Aunque Nico debía cuidar a sus hermanos, Rin se ofreció a ayudarle. Aunque esto no duraría mucho.

Los hermanos de Nico eran conocidos por ser algo imperativos, pero esta vez, el nivel de energía llegó a cero y se terminaron durmiendo bastante rápido.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora Nico-chan-nya? – preguntó la peli naranja.

\- Bueno, por ahora la cabeza de tomate no vendrá, así que veamos algo en la tele.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Bueno – la chica de ojos carmín tomó el control – si no te importa, veré mi novela.

\- ¿Ves novelas?

\- Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- N-No, nada-nya.

Pasaron varios minutos y Nico estaba muy atenta a su novela, cosa que a Rin le afectó ya que se estaba durmiendo del aburrimiento.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué bostezas?

\- Está aburrido esto-nya.

\- ¿Te aburren las novelas?

\- Sí, es que muchas cosas románticas me aburren-nya.

\- Mira Rin, tengo dos cosas que decir. Una de ellas es que me impresiona que te aburran unas historias que están muy lindas y la otra es que puedas decir eso, tienes novia.

\- Pero es distinto-nya, yo quiero a Kayo-chin.

\- Bueno, dejemos a un lado que quiero terminar de ver la novela.

Un rato después, la peli naranja se estaba cansando de esta actividad tan aburrida y comenzó a molestar a su Senpai peli negra medio pateándola.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Nico notó esto y miró a su Kouhai.

\- Cambia de canal Nico-chan.

\- No, aún no termina mi novela.

\- Cambia de canal-nya.

\- No.

Eso siguió un buen rato, hasta que Nico se cansó.

\- ¡Deja de joder Rin!

\- Esto está bien aburrido Nico-chan, además, es obvio que Kotonoha engaña a Marcus, es decir, solo mírala, tiene pinta de prostituta.

La peli negra no dijo nada y solo siguió mirando su novela.

\- ¡Esto es aburrido! Me gustaría que pasase algo genial y que me quitara el aburrimiento.

Como si los deseos de Rin fueran escuchados, de una de las paredes del apartamento de Nico, salió un agujero blanco como si fuera un portal y de ahí salió un gato blanco sosteniendo un bastón de madera.

\- ¡Saludos!

\- ¡Que genial-nya! – exclamó Rin viendo aquello.

\- ¿Qué hace un gato aquí? – fue lo único que dijo Nico.

\- ¡Qué gran entrada! Ahora quiero que aparezca Trump vestido de payaso montando un velociraptor mitad robot.

Rin miró a una de las paredes esperando que apareciese lo que había deseado, pero al cabo de un rato no pasó nada.

\- ¿Por qué-nya?

\- Jóvenes guerreras, he venido desde muy lejos para… - el gato fue interrumpido por la neko girl.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos-nya?

\- Muy lejos.

\- ¿Muy muy lejos?

\- Muy muy lejos.

\- ¿Lejos lejos muy lejos?

\- Muy lejos, muy muy lejos.

\- ¿Muy lejos lejos?

\- Bastante lejos.

\- ¿Bastante muy muy lejos?

\- Bastante muy muy muy lejos.

\- ¿Lejos lejos lejos lejos?

\- Lejos muy lejos lejos…

\- ¡Ya entendimos! Vienes de la requinta mierda, ¿Qué quieres? – explotó Nico ya irritada.

\- No le grites así Nico-chan, ¿no ves que viene de muy lejos-nya?

\- ¡Oh! Discúlpeme Caballero, dígame, ¿Qué mierda se le ofrece? – dijo en tono irónico.

\- Que mal educada-nya.

\- Tal parece que la profecía era cierta – dijo el gato.

\- ¿Profecía-nya?

\- La profecía de que tienes autismo.

\- Me presento, soy el maestro Karín.

\- ¡Genial-nya! ¿En qué colegio das clases?

\- Como estaba diciendo, soy el maestro Karín y he viajado desde mi mundo por ustedes dos. En otra dimensión distinta a esta, existe el mundo de lo que ustedes llaman… anime.

\- ¿Anime?

\- Vivíamos en paz, todo normal como de costumbre, pero un día apareció un ser extraño, alguien que definitivamente no era de nuestro mundo. Ese alguien llegó a causar caos y con un poder inimaginable, logró derrotar a todos los personajes poderosos que habitan en el anime. Después del relleno infinito de Naruto, nunca esperamos afrontar algo tan terrible. No sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones, pero si sabemos que no hay nadie que pueda derrotarlo, no al menos en nuestro mundo. La profecía decía que esto algún día ocurriría y para restaurar el orden, necesitaríamos a las dos grandes guerreras. Las más poderosas del Universo son ustedes dos.

El maestro Karín miró a las dos Idols.

\- ¡Ustedes dos son las elegidas por la profecía! – el gato miró a las dos – Rin Hoshizora y… tablón en los tiempos de hambre.

\- ¡Me llamo Nico!

\- Lo lamento, Nico-san y Rin-san. Rápido, vengan conmigo.

\- ¡Bien! – la peli naranja se preparaba para ir, pero fue detenida por la peli negra.

\- Espera Rin, ¿Cómo que qué nos importa salvar tu mundo?

\- Ayudémosle Nico-chan, ¿Cómo puedes decirle que no a esa carita? – Rin notó como el maestro les dedicaba unos ojos de perro regañado.

\- Gato más culero, ¡ya dije que no!

\- ¿Mencioné que en el mundo anime las Idols son adoradas como diosas y reciben mucha atención de parte de sus fans?

\- ¿En serio? Haberlo dicho antes – se emocionó la peli negra.

\- ¿Solo aceptas así verdad?

\- ¡Así se habla jóvenes guerreras! Vengan, salten a este portal que las transportará hacia su destino. Pero les advierto, no será nada fácil.

\- Solo vámonos.

Sin más, ambas se fueron por el portal que las mandaría a esa dimensión desconocida.

Justo en ese momento, apareció de la nada el Presidenta Trump que venía vestido de payaso y por alguna razón, estaba montado encima de un velociraptor.

Sin más, esta aventura animada para Nico y Rin comenzaría.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	27. Todo se resuelve con serenata

**In dreams until my death…**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Veremos las aventuras, mejor dicho, desventuras de estas dos luchando en el mundo anime, aunque eso se verá después. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Antes que nada, la saga de anime entre Rin y Nico quedará para el próximo capítulo, por ahora me concentraré en un capítulo que me gustó mucho hacerlo.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsubasa Kira era conocida en el mundo Idol como la líder de uno de los dos grupos más famosos de Idols Escolares, A-RISE.

Aunque poseía miles de fans tanto masculinos como femeninos, por el momento su corazón tenía dueña y esa era la otra líder del otro grupo Idol famoso, μ's.

Honoka Kousaka era la líder de este y actualmente su pareja sentimental.

Tal vez todos pensarían que las cosas entre ellas marchaban bien, pero ese día realmente no fue así.

_._

_Flashback_

_._

_Honoka últimamente había notado como su novia Tsubasa cancelaba varias citas de último momento por ir a un lugar que ella no sabía._

_Al inicio Honoka fue paciente y comprendía que podían surgir emergencias de último minuto, pero por el momento no tenía idea a que se refería la chica._

_Cuando terminó la práctica de μ's ese día, la peli jengibre rechazó una oferta de sus amigas para ir las 9 juntas a comer en una nueva cafetería que había abierto, todo porque tenía una cita con Tsubasa, cosa que las demás comprendieron._

_Cuando llegó a UTX, se llevó sorpresa cuando miró de lejos como su novia castaña iba con otra chica de cabello castaño, pero más oscuro y ojos morado. _

_\- ¿Q-Quien será ella? – se preguntó la peli jengibre._

_Pero se sorprendió más cuando notó como Tsubasa iba de la mano con esa chica la cual parecía estar feliz ir de la mano con la oji morada._

_Eso golpeó fuerte a Honoka, aunque sabía que no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas, el solo hecho de ver a su amada en brazos de otra le dolía mucho._

_Para tener evidencia, la chica tomó varias fotos y cuando menos acordó, recibió un mensaje de Tsubasa diciendo que cancelaba la cita de ese día porque tenía otra cosa que hacer._

_Finalmente, Honoka no soportó eso y se fue del sitio._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Volviendo al tiempo actual…

Honoka había distante de Tsubasa estos días, incluso cuando esta vez la oji verde estaba por fin libre, esta solo recibía una negativa respuesta de Honoka excusándose con muchos asuntos para no ir a las citas, las cuales Tsubasa tuvo que cancelar.

Llegó un momento en el que la peli jengibre se fue de la escuela, sabiendo que no había práctica, no se quedaría en nada, además, Kotori y Umi habían quedado en una cita ese día, por lo que la chica había decidido irse a su casa, a lo mejor ayudar a sus padres con la tienda.

Justo cuando iba saliendo, se encontró a su novia Tsubasa esperándola.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Tsubasa? – dijo con algo de frialdad la oji azul.

\- Quiero saber qué te pasa Honoka, has estado evitándome todos estos días, no sé qué pasa, es más, ¿Por qué me dices solo Tsubasa? – la líder de A-RISE sabía que Honoka siempre la llamaba con el honorifico –chan al final.

\- No lo sé, ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amiga que estaba contigo el otro día?

\- ¿Amiga? ¿Cuál amiga?

\- Con la que te vi el otro día – la oji azul bajó la mirada – no sabía que tenías otra chica.

\- N-No es lo que piensas Honoka, en serio, verás, cuando estaba con Kasumi…

\- ¿Kasumi? ¿Así se llama? – las lágrimas querían caer de los ojos de la chica – así que también la llamas por el nombre ¿eh?

\- Honoka, no seas celosa, no es lo que crees.

\- Me voy – sin más, la líder de las musas se retiró a pesar de todo el intento de la castaña de detenerla.

**.**

Unas dos horas después…

En la lujosa residencia Kira, más específico en la habitación de la líder del grupo A-RISE, la oji verde estaba pensando en cómo las cosas estaban.

\- ¿Cómo fue que confundiste esto Honoka? – se preguntaba – realmente tengo que hacer algo.

Tsubasa tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de la persona que había sido la causante de este malentendido.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Kasumi? Necesito un favor.

**.**

Unos minutos más tarde…

Tsubasa llegaba con la chica de cabello castaño oscuro que por como la llamaba la Idol, se llamaba Kasumi.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto Tsubasa-chan?

\- Sí, supe que en México hacían esto para llevarle un detalle romántico a sus amadas, por lo que esto funcionará seguro.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

\- A fin de todo, ¿trajiste tu guitarra?

\- Sí – la de ojos morados sacó una guitarra roja en forma de estrella – siempre llevó mi Random Star a todos lados, nunca se sabe cuándo daremos un concierto con las chicas.

\- Bueno, aquí es donde vive Honoka, así que quiero que cantemos una canción muy linda.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto Tsubasa-chan?

\- Sí – Tsubasa miró hacia el balcón de la tienda Homura y sabía que, con una canción de amor, Honoka saldría - ¿lista?

\- Bien – Kasumi tomó su guitarra y comenzó a cantar – _Yes BanG Dream! Yes…_

\- Esa no – interrumpió Tsubasa – quiero que sea una de amor en la que muestre nuestro futuro juntas, que lleguemos al altar.

\- ¿Al altar?

\- Sí, para cuando nos casemos.

\- Bien, ya entendí – la oji morado volvió a tomar su guitarra - _¡La oveja y la pulga se van a casar! Y no se han casado porque…_

\- Ya Kasumi – interrumpió nuevamente la Idol con algo de irritación – canta una buena canción Kasumi, eres una de las compositoras de Popipa, deberías saber cómo cantar bien una canción.

\- ¿Qué canción canto entonces?

\- Bueno, creo que sería una en la que describa que Honoka y yo nos queremos tanto, que no tenemos la culpa de amarnos tanto, que no tenemos culpa de estar en una sociedad en la que se discrimine a las personas homosexuales, ni que…

\- Ya entendí – Kasumi tomó su guitarra nuevamente y comenzó a cantar – _¡Que culpa tienen las mulas! De que se les monten encima…_

\- ¡Esa no! – Tsubasa estaba algo enojada – así nunca saldrá Honoka.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Cualquier canción, quiero que ella sepa que estoy aquí afuera.

\- Entonces ¿Qué ella sepa que estás afuera?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, creo que tengo la canción ideal – Kasumi comenzó a tocar su Random Star – _y yo sé bien que estoy afuera. Pero el día en que yo me muera, sé que tendrás que llorar._

\- ¡Llorar y llorar! ¡Llorar y llorar! – cantaron ambas.

\- _Dirás que no me quisiste…_

\- ¡Llorar y llorar! ¡Llorar y llorar! – interrumpió Tsubasa que estaba emocionada con la canción.

\- _Dirás que no me…_

\- ¡Llorar y llorar! ¡Llorar y llorar! – volvió a interrumpirla, cosa que hizo que Kasumi se callara y la mirara.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Sí.

\- _Con dinero o sin dinero. Hago siempre lo que quiero. Y mi palabra es la…_

\- ¡Llorar y llorar! ¡Llorar y llorar! – Tsubasa volvió a interrumpirla, pero esta vez Kasumi la golpeó con la guitarra.

\- _No tengo padre ni madre, ni perrito que me ladre, pero sigo siendo…_

\- Espera Kasumi, creo que así no va la canción.

\- ¿Entonces cómo va Tsubasa-chan?

\- ¡Llorar y llorar! ¡Llorar y llorar! – esta vez, la oji verde se ganó otro golpe de guitarra - ¡ya basta Kasumi! ¿Sabes lo que haré la próxima vez que me pegues?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Llorar y llorar! ¡Llorar y llorar!

Justo en ese momento, Honoka llegó a la entrada y miró a la oji verde y a su acompañante.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Tsubasa-chan?

\- Honoka, ¿no estabas en Homura?

\- No, no hay nadie, yo recién vengo de una salida con Kotori y Umi – en eso, la oji azul miró a Kasumi – veo que vienes con compañía.

\- ¿Tu eres Honoka-chan? – dijo Kasumi.

\- Sí ¿y tú? – la voz de Honoka sonó fría.

\- Me presento, Kasumi Toyama, prima de Tsubasa-chan.

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka quedó confundida - ¿p-prima?

\- Sí Honoka, hoy quise decírtelo, pero te fuiste de un solo.

\- Tsubasa-chan – la oji azul bajó la mirada – l-lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, realmente te debí decir a que iba estas tardes.

\- ¿Y a que era?

\- Era para enseñar un poco con Kasumi a tocar la guitarra.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues… - las mejillas de Tsubasa se pusieron rojas – e-es que quería traerte serenata, pero no sabía que no había nadie.

\- Tsubasa-chan – Honoka se acercó a abrazar a su amada para luego susurrarle al oído – sabes, ahora que no hay nadie, ¿no hay algo que quieras hacer?

\- ¿Ah sí? – Tsubasa captó la indirecta – y es algo que hacemos desnudas en la cama como salvajes ¿verdad?

\- Sí – sin decir más, ambas entraron a la tienda dejando a Kasumi sola.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	28. Anime Parte 2

**Todo el mundo está feliz… ¡Muy feliz!**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Es que miré hace poco el capítulo y se me vino a la mente hacer algo así. Al menos Tsubasa intenta arreglar las cosas y de buena manera. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Jaja, sí, la primita de Tsubasa es algo conocida, más porque canta en una banda llamada Poppin' Party, toca una guitarra en forma de estrella roja y su franquicia se llamaría como BanG Dream! XD. A lo mejor Kasumi tendrá muchos sobrinitos cuando termine la reconciliación. ¡Saludos y besos Nao-chan!_

.

**Como recordarán, en el capítulo 26, Rin y Nico se fueron con un gato que hablaba a derrotar al ser malvado que había invadido el mundo anime. Hoy continuamos…**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin se despertaba luego de estar en lo que parecía ser un coma.

\- ¿Q-Que me pasó-nya? – la peli naranja se sobaba la cabeza – realmente creo que debo de dejar de comer tantas Azucaritas y dejar de echarles mucha azúcar. Aunque no entiendo cómo es que tengo que echarles azúcar a las azucaritas si ya traen azúcar. Pero… ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? Es más, ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos con el maestro Karín y pasamos un portal con Nico-chan y...

En eso, la chica pudo notar que estaban como en un lugar completamente blanco, todo era de ese color.

\- ¿Por qué me siento rara? Realmente no sé qué me pasa, además me siento como cuando terminamos con Kayo-chin una larga sesión de sexo, pero no sé, pero es que… - en ese momento la chica de cabello naranja se dio cuenta de la verdad y es que estaba vestida como Sailor Moon y tenía algo de músculo - ¡No puede ser-nya! ¡Estoy…! ¡Estoy mamada! ¡Nico-chan!

\- ¿Qué pasa Rin? – dijo la peli negra despertándose – me duele la cabeza, me siento como cuando terminamos con Maki-chan una larga sesión de sexo.

\- ¡Nico-chan! ¡Estás mamada!

\- ¿Qué? – Nico se revisó el cuerpo y notó como estaba vestida con un traje de maid, con una diadema con una flor en esta y, además, llevaba un arma a un lado parecida a una daga.

\- ¡Estás mamada!

\- P-Pues creo que estoy… estoy mamada.

\- ¡Estamos mamadas!

\- ¡Sí, estamos mamadas!

\- Así es Nico-chan, y nos vemos muy sexys.

\- Obvio – la peli negra movió un poco su mano – la gran Nico Yazawa es una chica tan linda que parece que nadie la alcanzará, pero es imposible.

\- ¡Pero estamos mamadas!

\- Sí, que estamos mamadas.

\- Veo que disfrutan sus nuevos cuerpos en su nueva estadía – dijo una voz conocida para ellas y cuando miraron, notaron que era el maestro Karín.

\- Una pregunta gato que habla.

\- ¿Qué pasó joven Rin?

\- ¿Por qué estamos mamadas?

\- Lo que pasa es que…

\- Porque si estamos mamadas – interrumpió la peli naranja y el maestro Karín solo se quedó callado.

\- Eso es porque a que ambas han entrado al mundo anime.

\- Entiendo, pero entonces… ¿eso me hace otaku?

\- Pues… no.

\- Que mierda – maldijo la neko girl.

\- Rin.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nico-chan?

\- Cállate y deja que el ratón culero hable.

\- Como les decía una vez que entran al mundo anime adquieren una nueva forma, esa es la razón por la que ambas tienen esa nueva forma y esas nuevas vestimentas.

\- ¡Que genial-nya! – exclamó con alegría la chica - ¡vamos a luchar entonces! ¿Dónde está el ser al que tenemos que matar? ¡Estoy lista para darle unos Kotorivergazos!

\- ¿Kotorivergazos?

\- Lo lamento, es que eso dice Kotori-chan cuando mira una chica coqueteándole a Umi-chan.

\- R-Realmente no conocía esa faceta de Kotori – dijo Nico.

\- Bueno, entonces gato que habla, ¿vamos a derrotar a ese sujeto?

\- No tan rápido. Puede que la profecía los haya escogido, pero antes de derrotar a nuestra intrusa deberán pasar por distintas pruebas – hablaba el maestro Karín.

\- ¡Nico-chan!

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Mira que gran trasero tengo! – la peli naranja se miró la retaguardia y efectivamente notó como sus glúteos estaban algo más pronunciados.

\- Bueno, Hanayo dijo que esa fue una de las cosas que más le gustó de ti.

\- ¿Mi trasero?

\- Sí, realmente dice que le gusta.

\- C-Creo que, al pasar por el portal, debieron hacer mis pechos un poco más grande-nya – Rin se miró esa zona y efectivamente notó como sus pechos no crecieron nada - ¡¿Por qué solo mi trasero creció?!

\- No te quejes – río un poco Nico.

\- Tu ni deberías hablar Nico-chan, ni siquiera surgiste efecto.

\- ¿Qué? – la peli negra se revisó por todos lados y notó que lo dicho por Rin era cierto, sus medidas no aumentaron nada, ni siquiera su estatura - ¿Por qué sigo igual?

\- Jóvenes guerreras – el gato blanco llamó la atención de ambas – quiero que escuchen bien. El mundo anime está conformado por 5 niveles, cada nivel posee luchadores según sus características de pelea y para poder avanzar al siguiente nivel de cada uno, deberán proteger a los guardianes que protejan cada una de las entradas. El ser malvado logró derrotar a cada uno de los guardianes con un poder totalmente inimaginable y así logró llegar al nivel más alto, y en una batalla final venció al rey del mundo anime quedándose él con su puesto. Desde ese momento solo ha causado caos y destrucción y planea eliminar nuestro mundo.

\- Dios, que hijo de su mamá.

\- Quiero saber algo – preguntó Nico - ¿y quién es el Rey del mundo anime?

\- Por ahora, eso no importa – respondió el gato.

\- Y a todo esto, ¿de dónde sacaste eso de la profecía? – preguntó Nico - ¿estaba escrito en alguna piedra sagrada o te lo dijo algún ser supremo?

\- Bueno, no, lo dijo David, ese que vende chicles y cigarros en la entrada del nivel uno – en eso, se mostró a un hombre de unos 20 años vendiendo esos productos al lado de una puerta que decía Nivel 1 - ¡ahí está! ¡David! ¡David!

\- Chicles cigarros, llévelos, de los buenos – en eso, el tipo escuchó que lo llamaban - ¡Que pedo compa!

\- Estas muchachas son ¿verdad? Las de la profecía.

\- Simón, esas meras.

\- ¿Lo ven? Ahí está, la profecía es cierta, ustedes son las elegidas.

\- Todos ustedes están bien pendejos – dijo la peli negra en voz baja.

\- Gato que habla, ¿Por qué no simplemente vamos de un solo con el ser malvado-nya?

\- ¡Porque así no funciona el anime! Además, el ser malvado es demasiado poderoso. Primero deberán demostrar su fortaleza derrotando ustedes mismas a los guardianes. Pasarán por muchas cosas en el camino y siempre estarán de cara a la muerte.

\- ¡Genial-nya!

\- ¡Pueden lograrlo jóvenes guerreras! Uniendo sus poderes y ganando con el poder de la amistad y el amor…

\- ¡Espera! Para el discurso y déjate de culeradas – dijo la peli negra.

\- Pero joven Nico, para ganar es necesario el poder del amor.

\- Metete el poder del amor en el culo. Si vamos a matar, a mi dame armas.

\- Como quieras, sigan su camino y ahí está la entrada del nivel 1. No deben pelear con nadie, pero si cómprenle unos chicles a David, él nos cuida por las noches y nos conviene que venda.

**¿Podrán nuestras amigas derrotar al ser malvado? ¿lograrán llegar hasta el último nivel? No lo sé, y honestamente me vale verga.**

\- ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿De dónde salió esa voz? – preguntó Nico.

\- No se preocupen, es el creador del fic y nos hará de narrador mientras dure estos especiales.

**¡Está historia continuará…!**

\- ¡Que mierda!


	29. Anime Parte 3

**Y yo sé que estoy afuera.**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Jaja, el narrador es el que más va a influenciar en esto con sus comentarios. La vestimenta de las chicas solo será temporal, van a cambiar a lo largo de la trama, jaja, pero que tienen cuerpo, tienen. ¡Saludos y besos Nao-chan!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__David vende del que tú quieres, al menos eso me dijo XD. Ni modo, ni en el mundo anime Nico cambia o le crece algo. Jaja, Nico y Rin están bien mamadisimas. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nico y Rin ingresaron por la puerta del nivel 1 para tratar de combatir al ser maligno y derrotarlo y volver a la normalidad todo el mundo anime.

En eso, con sus nuevas apariencias, iban caminando por lo que parecía un bosque mientras Rin cantaba a voz fuerte mientras golpeaba la espalda de la peli negra.

\- ¡Vamos a buscar las Esferas del Dragón!

\- Rin.

\- ¡Es el secreto más estremecedor!

\- No me golpees.

\- ¡Vamos a buscar las Esferas del Dragon!

\- ¡Deja de golpearme Rin!

\- ¡En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar! – seguía gritando la chica.

\- ¡Por tu madre Rin! ¡Deja de golpearme!

\- Nico-chan, estoy bien aburrida.

\- ¿Y?

\- Llevamos como 4 horas caminando y no hemos encontrado nada. Hace mucho calor aquí y ya me suda todo el cuerpo. Incluso siento que aquí abajo tengo muy sudado-nya. ¡Creo que tengo sopa de panocha en mi entrepierna!

\- ¡No seas puerca Rin!

\- Pero es que me suda mucho la panocha-nya.

\- Cerda. Pero bueno, el gato culero ese nos dijo que teníamos que encontrar un templo chino en forma de…

\- ¿En forma de qué?

\- D-De lo que tienen los hombres allá abajo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- L-Lo que tienen allá abajo – la peli negra estaba roja por referirse a la parte masculina.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a la verg…?

\- ¡No lo digas!

\- Perdón-nya.

\- Bueno, el gato ese nos dijo que debíamos buscar un templo chino en forma de eso. Además… ¡esto es culpa tuya Rin!

\- ¿Mia-nya? ¿Por qué?

\- Sí Rin, tu decidiste hacerle caso a un gato idiota y culero salido de la nada solo salvar un mundo que me vale tres hectáreas de mierda.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí.

\- P-Pues… tú eres pasiva.

\- ¡Cierra el pico Rin!

\- Eres tan pasiva que si tuvieras un súper poder sería el de ser cogida por un gran bulto de mujeres iguales a Maki-chan-nya.

\- Juro que te voy a partir la cabeza Rin.

\- Mira Nico-chan – Rin señaló su mano derecha y el dedo de en medio se levantó y comenzó a moverse – tu pasividad acaba de activar mi MDCP.

\- ¿Y eso que es?

\- Mi Mecanismo de Defensa Anti Pasivas.

\- _Se ha detectado una pasiva. Sistema Anti Pasivas iniciado – _decía la mano derecha de Rin con el dedo de en medio levantado con voz de robot femenino.

\- Tengo la capacidad y el poder pleno para agarrarte a golpes aquí mismo, echarte gasolina y quemarte hasta que se te calcine el culo ¿me escuchaste?

\- ¡Dios Nico-chan! Tu nivel de pasividad recalentó mi Sistema Anti Pasivas.

\- _Alerta, se ha detectado un nivel demasiado alto de pasividad._

\- ¡Estúpida! – Nico golpeó a la peli naranja – mira Rin, si no te callas te voy…

\- ¿Un templo chino-nya?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Dijiste un templo chino en forma de… eso?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo ese-nya? – Rin señaló un templo el cual realmente… tenía forma de eso. Una torre erigida por lo alto y al lado estaban dos formas circulares y abajo, un templo.

Sin más que perder, ambas chicas entraron al sitio y no miraron a nadie.

\- ¿Hay alguien? – preguntó Nico.

\- Creo que no hay nadie-nya.

\- Otra vez Testigos de Jehová – dijo una voz en tono silencioso mirando a las dos chicas.

\- ¡No puede ser-nya! ¿Venimos hasta aquí para nada? – se lamentó Rin.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó la voz que era de un hombre.

\- Que te importa.

\- El culo te rebota – acto seguido, salió un chico de cabello naranja oscuro con un katana rumbo a ambas chicas, las cuales lograron esquivar – Van a ver putos Testigos de Jehová.

\- ¡Relájate-nya!

\- No somos Testigos de Jehová – dijo la peli negra.

\- Lo lamento, ya comprendo. Ustedes deben ser las tortilleras – en eso, la escena se enfocó en sus ojos – llevo horas, esperando las tortillas.

\- Te equivocas, somos las guerreras que venimos a salvar este mundo.

\- Entonces ustedes deben ser las legendarias guerreras que el Maestro Karín y David el chiclero mencionaron. Súper Rin y Tablozawa.

\- No nos llamamos… me importa un pepino.

\- Bueno, como les decía, soy el Guardián del nivel 1 del mundo anime, mi nombre es Kenshin Himura y esta es mi espada Sakabato y si ustedes son quien dicen ser… ¿no son Testigos de Jehová verdad?

\- ¡Por la gran puta, que no! – gritó Nico.

\- Entonces deberán derrotarme para continuar su camino en el mundo anime – dijo el castaño.

\- ¿No sería como que más fácil que no dejaras pasar y ya?

\- P-Pues… no.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Porque así no funciona el anime! – el samurái se puso en pose de combate - ¡Pónganse en 4! Digo… ¡Pónganse en posición!

Los tres estaban pensando en tres cosas distintas.

_Este tipo no tiene pinta de andarse con pendejadas. Debo pensar en un plan rápido para sacar ventaja – _pensó Nico.

_Debo vigilar muy bien todos sus movimientos para aprovechar un Amacacahuate rio no girameki – _pensaba Kenshin.

_Ahora que lo pienso-nya, cuando Nico-chan me prestó el baño creo que no le di vuelta a la palanca. Cuando volvamos la casa va a apestar a mierda – _fue el pensamiento de Rin.

\- ¡Lo tengo Rin!

\- Espera Nico-chan, le tiraré un poder macizo - Rin puso sus manos juntas mientras cargaba energía, similar al Kame Hame Ha y justo cuando lanzó el ataque, este se esfumó – que mierda.

\- Voy yo – justo en eso, se miró como la sombra del samurái fue directo a lo que parecía ser la sombra de Rin y el peli naranja oscuro, le dio un golpe con su espada y cayó al suelo… muerto – una menos.

\- No… no puede ser – decía Nico sorprendida mirando a su compañera en el suelo en un charco de sangre – maldito… ¡Maldito! Mira… era una pendeja… ¡Pero era una buena pendeja! Nunca te lo voy a perdonar hijo de puta. Voy a vengarla… ¡voy a vengar su muerte!

\- ¿La de quien Nico-chan? – preguntó Rin que por alguna razón estaba al lado de la peli negra.

\- ¡Que mierda! ¿No te acaban de matar?

\- No Nico-chan, fui a una abarrotería aquí cerca por pokys ¿quieres? – la peli naranja le mostró la cajita de dulces.

\- ¿Y-Y entonces quien…?

\- ¡A la gran puta! Me eché a doña Manuela – decía el samurái mirando como había una señora casi igual a Rin – ella limpiaba aquí y se tenía el pelo de naranja. ¡Suficiente! Acabemos con esto.

Todos se miraron frente a frente mientras estaban con una gran tensión. Pero fue Himura el que se lanzó primero con su espada.

\- ¡Amacacahuate rio no Girame…! – el chico no pudo continuar ya que este fue acribillado por Nico que sacó una metralleta de algún lado y mató al samurái a tiros.

\- N-Nico-chan, lo mataste-nya.

\- Que se joda, ahí está la entrada del nivel 2. Solo vámonos.

.

**Eh… pues… bueno… nuestras amigas pudieron derrotar al guardián del nivel 1 y así, poder continuar su camino hasta llegar al ser malvado. **

**¿Lograrán su objetivo?**

**¿Lograrán evitar ser acusadas por homicidio en primer grado?**

**¡Me pela la verga! **

**Esta historia continuará…**


	30. Anime Parte 4

**Escribiré tu nombre en mi Death Note…**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Me alegro que te saque risas, esa es la intención. Pues sí, lastimosamente el templo tenía forma de eso, pero no será lo único que tenga eso, te lo aseguro. Aquí continuamos con las aventuras de las chicas. ¡Saludos y besos Nao-chan!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__El primer nivel siempre es el más fácil, aunque sí, pobre doña Manuela que tuvo que pagar el precio de la batalla, pero que pendejo el tipo que no se fijó que era la señora. Al menos hay que rezar que Rin no se vaya a infectar de algo allá abajo XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Bueno, como este fic es de puras historias sin sentido alguno, meto referencias de otros animes para darle más humor a la trama, aunque este será un arco más cargado porque es el mundo anime y bueno, al final veremos qué pasa. Me alegra que al menos pasarás un buen rato. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahora se veía a Rin y Nico caminar por una pradera la cual estaba llena de algunos árboles mientras se dirigían a su próximo destino. Cabe decir que ahora ambas traían un nuevo outfit.

Rin llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y zapatos deportivos del mismo color, una camisa blanca de fondo y un chaleco de color azul y una gorra con un gato en ella. Por el otro lado, Nico llevaba zapato rojos deportivos, un short azul con tirantes rojos y una camisa color amarillo sin mangas.

**Luego de proporcionar un homicidio en primer grado y luego de matar a un tal Sanosuke al rato que entraron al nivel 2, nuestras intrépidas y mamadas amigas, continúan su travesía a través del segundo nivel del mundo anime.**

\- ¡No, ya en serio! ¿De dónde viene esa voz? – dijo Nico.

\- Una vez recuerdo que leí en Wikipedia que se sufre de pasividad reprimida comienzas a escuchar voces en tu cabeza-nya.

\- No seas idiota Rin, pero si tú también las escuchas.

\- ¿Me entiendes Nico-chan-nya? Es como una voz interior que te dice desde tu consciencia hablándote y diciendo "Libera tu pasividad"

**¡Libera tu pasividad!**

\- ¿Q-Que? No me jodan.

\- Es como que te hace saber que soy pasiva y que Maki-chan es la dominante.

**¡Te dejas someter por tu novia, pasiva de nivel dios!**

\- ¡Espero que te escondas narrador desgraciado! Cuando te encuentre juro que te mato.

\- No discutas con tu voz interior-nya. Digo, acéptalo, dilo, digo, no tiene nada de malo Nico-chan.

\- Bien, tomaré tu consejo… ¡No me jodas, no soy ninguna…!

\- ¿Pasiva?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿A no? ¿Entonces llevas esos shorts que te hacen ver como una completa pasiva?

\- Aparecieron de la nada, así como tu maldita gorra Rin.

\- Claro-nya, así como tu repente deseo de ser manoseada por un grupo de Makis ¿verdad?

**Lo que nuestras guerreras no sabían por estar discutiendo sobre la posición de una de ellas en su relación…**

\- ¡No soy pasiva!

**Es que se encuentran en un nivel especial dentro del mundo anime… ¡El nivel de los Pokémon!**

Nico no reaccionó ante esto, pero Rin quedó pensando un poco sobre esta franquicia que le había llamado la atención.

\- ¿Digimon? – preguntó la peli naranja al narrador.

**Pokémon.**

\- ¿Duremón?

**P-Pokémon.**

\- ¿Maricón?

**P-P-Pokémon.**

\- ¿Pucha…?

**¡Pokémon, Fuck, Pokémon!**

**Aquí nuestras heroínas deberán luchar contra su próximo rival en el Gimnasio Pokémon.**

**El cual queda a 6 horas.**

\- ¡Por la gran pu…!

.

**12 Horas después…**

.

\- ¿Qué pasa en este mundo-nya? ¿Aquí conocen los buses o qué? Aquí en Pokémon todo es caminando – se quejó la peli naranja. Cabía decir entonces que Rin estaba vestida como Ash en la región de Kanto y Nico como Misty.

\- ¿Te recuerdo de quien fue la idea de venir a este mundo?

\- Y ahí vas de nuevo Nico-chan – la peli naranja se tapó los oídos – nya, nya, nya, nya.

Mientras Rin hacia eso, Nico solo pensaba y seguía con su actitud seria.

_Creo que, si no me falla la memoria, miré un anime de una gran serpiente verde que salía de unas esferas anaranjadas y cumplía deseos. Si las reúno todas, mi único deseo será que a esta autista le caiga u rayo y que le calcine hasta donde no llega el sol._

\- ¿Te puedes callar Rin? – reclamó la oji carmín – hay que encontrar ese maldito gimnasio.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ese tipo de allá?

Rin señaló a un hombre de piel morena, el cual como tenía los ojos como líneas rectas, el cabello negro puntiagudo, pantalón café claro, una camisa negra con mangas verdes. Cabe decir que en su camisa tenía la imagen de una hoja de marihuana con ojos y un pequeño collar con la palabra "El Brokas."

\- D-Disculpe ¿De casualidad sabe dónde…? – preguntó Nico, pero fue interrumpida por el tipo.

\- ¿Trajiste la Pokedroga?

\- ¿L-La qué?

\- Llevo dos horas esperando la Pokedroga chiquita, ¿sabéis lo que les hacemos a los que no traen la Pokedroga a tiempo?

\- E-Este, solo queremos saber dónde está el gimnasio Pokémon.

\- ¡¿Me quieren ver la cara de pendejo?! – dijo el moreno sacando una Pokébola y lanzándola - ¡Marihuanín, yo te elijo!

De la Pokébola salió un rayo de luz y al final se mostró una hoja de marihuana del tamaño de un Pikachu que solo decía Marihuanín.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a este tipo Rin?

\- No lo sé Nico-chan, a lo mejor está drogado.

\- Y-Yo no estoy drogado – decía el Brokas mirando a su hombro en el que no había nada en él - ¿usted cree que estoy drogado señor Panqueque?

\- _Ni mierda, no les hagas caso a ese par de pendejas. Mátalas a pija para seguir quemando cosas – _le decía un panqueque con una corona y una capa. Obvio que esto era una alucinación.

\- Bien señor Panqueque, ¡Vamos! No tengo su tiempo, escojan a su Pokémon para la batalla.

\- ¿P-Pokémon? Pero si no tenemos ningún… - en eso, Nico sintió cuando una metralleta tocaba su pie y está por alguna razón tenía ojos y hablaba.

\- Nico, Nico, recuerda que estás en el mundo anime, toda mierda está viva – le dijo el arma dejando con gran impresión a la peli negra.

\- Ya ni sé que pedo con todo esto, pero ni modo, ¡Chimbaster, yo te elijo! – el arma se subió al hombro mientras decía chimba, chimba.

\- ¡Marihuanín, Hojas Moteadas! – ordenó el Brokas, pero notó que su Pokémon no le hacía caso - ¿Marihuanín?

En eso, notó que el Pokémon estaba en el suelo convulsionando y sacando lo que parecía ser espuma de su boca.

\- ¡Mierda! Le dio un ataque de ansiedad.

\- ¡Rápido Chimbaster! ¡Usa Cuetazo! – sin más, el arma disparó sus balas hacia su oponente.

\- ¡Nooooo! ¡Marihuanín! – gritó el moreno al ver como su Pokémon estaba baleado y con sus ojos en forma de X.

\- ¿Ya nos dirás dónde queda el gimnasio? – dijo Rin.

\- S-Sí, está justo a la par de aquel puesto de choco bananos – el moreno señaló un puesto pequeño que tenía un cartel en el que decía "Choco Bananos a 100 yenes" y justo al lado estaba el Gimnasio Pokémon. Este tenía dos pequeños centros con forma de circulo y en medio de este estaba lo que parecía ser la torre del gimnasio, todo esto le daba una forma muy particular.

\- ¿Por qué aquí todo tiene de forma de verg…? – iba a decir Rin, pero fue callada por su amiga.

\- También pueden llevarse a Marihuanín – el moreno le entregó la Pokebola a Rin – puede que les sirva de algo en la batalla… además ya está medio muerto.

\- ¡Genial-nya! Una mascota la cual no soy alérgica y que puedo usar para peleas clandestina – dijo la peli naranja muy alegre.

\- ¡Mucha suerte, muchachas! – antes de que prosiguiera, el moreno tomó un cigarro y fumó un poco para luego toser y poner cara sexy – Legalícenla.

\- Drogadicto de mierda.

Unos minutos después, Rin y Nico se fueron del sitio dirigiéndose a la entrada del nivel.

**Y derrotando a un extraño rival en un aparente estado de drogadicción, Rin y su amiga de dudoso estado de pasividad…**

\- ¡Busca quien te pise narrador de mierda!

**Continúan su travesía hacia el Gimnasio Pokémon para enfrentar al líder y guardián del nivel 2.**

**¿Qué desenlace tendrá esta batalla?**

**¿Podrán ganarle con un arma de fuego y una hoja de mota?**

**¡A mí me sigue valiendo mucha verga!**

**¡Está historia… continuará!**


	31. Anime Parte 5

**Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más…**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Cuando salió Brock en Sol y Luna quedé impactado, todo el mundo se excitó con eso, mis amigos y compañeros de clase también. Veremos que hacen con la hoja de mota jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Bueno, la voz del narrador es como la del narrador de Pokémon, pero con voz algo más grave. Sí, si sale Ash, las cosas se pondrán fuertes y más cuando salga cierta ratita amarilla. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Bueno, te juro que no le pasará nada… bueno XD. Bueno, es algo cómico que algunos sitios tengan esa forma, pero solo es por joder nada más jaja. Los nombres son la clave, pero los ataques son los que se maman también. ¡Saludos y te kero Nao-chan!_

.

**Por cierto, el próximo lunes no subiré la siguiente parte de esta saga, haré un mini especial de Honoka que estará de cumpleaños. #FelizCumpleHonky.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin y Nico se dirigían al gimnasio y justo cuando llegaron, en la entrada había dos cerezas las cuales parpadeaban y tenían cara de psicópatas.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Nico.

\- No lo sé, pero creo que se ven lindas-nya.

\- No creo eso Rin, se ven peligrosas – justo pasaba alguien por ahí, era un tipo de cabello negro y portaba una espada – tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Hajime Saito ¿Por qué?

\- Ten – la peli negra le entregó las cerezas.

\- ¿Y esto que mier…? – antes de que el espadachín respondiera, las cerezas explotaron dejando nada más que cenizas en el sitio.

\- ¡Nico-chan! ¿Por qué lo mataste-nya?

\- No estoy de humor hoy, entremos a este gimnasio.

Sin más, las dos chicas entraron al gimnasio y… no era como se imaginaban que era normalmente.

\- ¿Estás segura que este es el gimnasio Pokémon? – preguntó la peli naranja mirando el sitio.

\- Pues… eso parece – realmente ambas estaban confundidas. El nombre realmente le daba expectativa ya que literalmente… el sitio era un gimnasio.

En donde debía haber una arena de batalla, solo era un gimnasio normal con equipamiento de entrenamiento. Los ocupantes eran pokémones, pero con la cualidad que estos no tenían sus típicas formas por la que eran conocidos.

Los Pokémones tenían forma humana, solo la cabeza que era la del Pokémon y con el color de piel respectivo con el que eran conocido.

Había algunos entrenando levantando pesas, haciendo sentadillas y ejercitándose en la bicicleta.

Justo, uno de estos se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambas chicas. Era alguien rosado de piel y cabeza con dos orejas y algo que parecía ser un copete en la frente.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó y se acercó a ellas - ¿no saben ustedes que este es un gimnasio exclusivo para los Pokémon?

\- L-Lo sentimos-nya, pero es que…

\- ¡¿Solo qué?! ¡Que! ¿Acaso quiere problema? ¿Quiere problema? ¡Quiere problema, perra?! ¡Quiere problema, perra!

\- Tranquilo Jigglypuff, aquí no estás en Honduras, y tampoco esa es manera de saludar – dijo un tipo con piel amarilla, unos boxers color blanco con dibujos triángulos azules y rojos y su cabeza tenía un peinado tipo conos.

\- ¿Saludar? Debería hacerles cosas feas como echarle… juguito de limón en los ojitos – dijo el rosado.

\- Por favor, disculpen a mi amigo Jigglypuff, su ex entrenador lo maltrataba echándole juguito de limón en los ojos.

\- Ese hijo de perra me echaba juguito de limón – Jigglypuff se retiró a seguir con sus pesas.

\- Y desde entonces se convirtió en un Pokémon agresivo que canta puras negradas.

\- _Fucking motherfucker you fucking stay by me – _cantaba el rosado.

\- Me llamo Togepi. Díganme muchachas, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

\- Venimos buscando al guardián de este nivel que dicen que es líder de este gimnasio.

\- Ya veo, precisamente ha estado esperando por ustedes dos, permítanme un momento – Togepi gritó un poco - ¡Ash! ¡Ash! Tom Cruise y su novia te buscan.

\- No te conozco, eres un idiota y te odio – dijo Nico mirando al Pokémon.

\- ¡Así que son ustedes! – dijo la voz de un chico el cual poseía pantalón de tela azul, un chaleco del mismo color y camiseta negra y gorra roja – las estaba esperando par de putas. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchupámela Sterttegen.

\- ¿Qué onda con ese apellido?

\- Soy alemán – respondió Ash con la misma ropa de la región de Kanto – también soy el líder de este gimnasio y también el guardián del nivel 2.

\- Y también un idiota al que le voy el reventar el trasero si no nos deja pasar rápido.

\- ¡Nico-chan! ¡¿Qué es eso?! – dijo la chica de cabello naranja muy asustada.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Eso! – Rin señaló atrás de Ash a una rata amarilla la cual tenía cara de enfermo mental lo cual asustó mucho ambas chicas. De ahí, fue un solo alboroto de palabras los cuales no se entendían.

\- ¡Tranquilícense! – gritó Ash callando a las chicas – están asustando a mi Pikachú, el animalito tiene sentimientos, pendejas.

\- ¿Ese es Pikachú? Pero se ve diferente a como sale en los tazos-nya.

\- Bueno, Pikachú tuvo un trágico incidente hace ya muchos años. En una de nuestras batallas luchó contra un Charizard, lastimosamente el Charizard aprendió el uso de armas blancas. Logró sobrevivir al ataque, pero debido a los fuertes golpes y cuchillazos comenzaron a presentarle traumas y tumores cerebrales afectándole su sistema nervioso y ocasionándole esclerosis múltiple aguda y una que otra vez sufre de parálisis con ataques cardiacos, pero unas pastillas de pokeflenaco ayudan un poco y le quitan su dolor. Aun así, Pikachú sigue siendo un guerrero ¿verdad Pikachú? – el entrenador miraba a su Pokémon el cual solo seguía con su mismo rostro y solo podía decir chu con dificultad – pero claro Pikachú, en un par de horas te toca tu tratamiento de rinitis.

Rin y Nico solo veían la escena con rostro monótono.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas que se muera y ya? – dijo Nico.

\- Jóvenes guerreras, si quieren pasar al tercer nivel tendrán que vencerme a mí, aquí y a mi Pikachú en una batalla Pokémon.

\- Bien… ¡Marihuanín, yo te elijo! – dijo la peli naranja a su Pokémon, pero este estaba en el suelo todo agujereado y parecía no respirar.

\- C-Creo que esa cosa está muerta – dijo Ash para luego sacar su Pokédex – _Marihuanín, el Pokémon tipo hierba._

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Rin y Nico notaron como Marihuanín estaba brillando - ¿Por qué estpa brillando? ¿Tiene Sida?

\- No, tu Pokémon está evolucionando a… - Ash miró como el Pokémon estaba cambiando de forma y pasó a ser un cigarro con piernas hechas de porros y mirada maligna, además que de encima de la cabeza salía humo como si de un cigarro se tratase.

\- ¿Evolucionó?

\- No puede ser, un Porritox – dijo Ash sacando su Pokédex para mirar al Pokémon – _Porritox, estae si se la fuma verde... ¡Wow!_

\- Parece que te llevó la versh… ¡Porritox! Usa… eh… no lo sé, algo – dijo Rin ya que conocía que poderes usaba.

El Pokémon sin más lanzó humo de sus manos que tenían forma de cigarro que se dispersó y fue a Pikachú que solo lo olió.

(**Insertar la canción: "Vashti Bunyan - I'd Like to Walk Around in your mind"**)

En un momento dado, Pikachú sintió que ese olor lo mandaba a otro lado, como si estuviera volando a través del cielo.

También se imaginaba la Tierra inundada de humo el cual olía bien y también se imaginaba unicornios volando.

**.**

\- ¡Se mamó! – reía fuerte Rin por ver lo que habia pasado.

\- ¿D-Drogaron a mi Pikachú? – dijo Ash impresionado por eso.

\- Se drogó con Marihuana - reía Rin – eso estuvo genial.

\- Bueno, al menos se mira que la pasa bien – dijo Ash mirando como Pikachú estaba súper relajado y feliz – en fin, creo que ustedes ganan, son aptas para avanzar al nivel 3. Por cierto, les presento a Squirtle.

\- Si'món – dijo el Pokémon tortuga en forma de humano – él tiene un bus y los ayudará a llegar al nivel 3 sin caminar mucho.

\- Ahí me ayudan para la gasolina, por cierto, vendo ropa por si les interesa, ¿ven? Es una chaqueta – Squirtle les mostró una chaqueta negra con una Pokébola como logo – está hecha de cuero. Es cuero, escuero.

\- Yo… creo que ocupa una – dijo Nico.

\- Solo tengan cuidado amigas – dijo Ash – luego del nivel 3 todo se vuelve más… peligroso.

Las dos chicas solo rieron un poco mientras que en la enorme pared estaba el poste de tres digletts. Solo que dos estaban uno al lado del otro con sus cabezas en forma redonda juntos, mientras que el mayor tenía la cabeza en medio y este era más larga dando la imagen de cierto órgano varonil.

**Y acompañadas de un Squirtle hasta la verga de esteroides, nuestras intrépidas y mamadas amigas emprenden camino hasta el nivel 3.**

**¿Qué encontrarán ahí?**

**¿De qué peligro les hablará el pierde ligas?**

**¿Lograrán ajustar para la gasolina?**

**¿Vamo a calmarnos?**

\- Claro que sí – respondió Squirtle.

**¡Está historia continuará!**


	32. Feliz Cumpleaños Honoka

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Honoka!**

**Por hoy no responderé los reviews, pero un saludo a todos.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegaba una fecha cercana la cual las musas reconocían bien y es que esta caía el 3 de agosto.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas Umi-san? – preguntó Yukiho a la peli azul cuando fue a Homura.

\- Por el momento bien, pero estamos teniendo problemas, creo que Honoka sospecha que hacemos algo a sus espaldas.

\- Así es ella, me ha estado presionando para que le diga que pasa, pero no podré soportar más presión de parte de ella.

\- No te preocupes Yukiho, por el momento no debemos dejar que Honoka se entere de la fiesta.

\- ¿Fiesta? – al escuchar esa voz, Umi y Yukiho se quedaron heladas ya que conocían exactamente de quien era.

\- ¿H-Honoka? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Umi se dio vuelta, pero sus nervios se tornaron en extrañez cuando notó como estaba su mejor amiga - ¿Por qué estás así?

\- ¿Esto? – la peli jengibre estaba con una gabardina de color beige, lentes color negro y un sombrero de detective – es que mi nombre es… Bond, Honoka Bond, detective privada e investigadora.

\- Y yo soy Shoko de Equuleus y te voy a partir la cara si sigues espiándonos – dijo la peli azul haciendo estremecer a la peli jengibre.

\- E-Es que… están muy misteriosas y no sé qué planean, siento que mes están excluyendo, además, dijiste fiesta… ¡¿Van a ir a una fiesta y no me invitaron?!

\- No es eso hermana, estábamos hablando sobre… Poppin' Party.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Poppin' Party es una banda que me gusta mucho, además, le decía a Umi-san que las escuchará que son buenas.

\- ¿En serio Umi-chan?

\- ¿En serio? – la peli azul iba a ver a la castaña, pero sintió como Yukiho le pellizcó el trasero y reaccionó – s-sí, me contó sobre algunas canciones.

\- ¿Seguras? – Honoka no creyó eso, pero sabía que la banda existía así que lo dejó pasar – bueno, está bien.

\- Es más Honoka, ¿ya hiciste la tarea de Matemáticas? – en ese momento, Umi notó como la cara de Honoka se ponía azul - ¡¿Por qué no las has hecho?!

\- Es que no le entiendo, es mucho para mi cerebro.

\- ¡Ponte a hacer la tarea! – le reprochó la peli azul a lo que Honoka dejó su facha de detective y se dirigió a su habitación a determinar la tarea que le había impuesto su mejor amiga. Cuando se fue, Yukiho y Umi siguieron hablando.

\- ¿Crees que la libramos?

\- Por el momento sí Yukiho, pero las demás están buscando las cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Honoka.

**.**

Con la pareja RinPana…

Hanayo y Rin se encargarían de comprar las serpentinas y decoraciones las cuales estaban algo difíciles de encontrar ya que no hallaban las indicadas para su amiga peli jengibre.

\- ¿Y ya encontraste algo Rin-chan?

\- No-nya, es que hay mucho de donde escoger, hay muchas que tienen cosas que a Honoka-chan le pueden gustar – Rin le mostró las serpentinas – mira, hay serpentinas con imagen de pan, serpentinas con imagen de Gokú, incluso serpentinas con imagen de Gokú comiendo pan.

\- S-Se ve difícil escoger una para Honoka-chan.

\- ¡Incluso hay serpentinas con imagen de vaginas en ella!

\- N-No las llevaremos.

\- ¿Cómo estarán las demás?

**.**

Con la pareja NicoMaki…

Ambas Tsunderes iban caminando por una pastelería en la que debían recoger el pastel para Honoka.

\- ¿Cuál de estos deberíamos escoger? – preguntó la peli roja.

\- No lo sé, pero si es para Honoka, cualquiera debería ser.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Esa chica acepta cualquier cosa que te den, aunque fuera divertido, Honoka acepta cualquier tipo de pastel.

\- Podemos llevar este – Maki señaló un pastel de dos pisos con varias fresas en él, sabiendo que la comida favorita de Honoka eran las fresas.

\- Bueno, creo que eso servirá, no quisiera que el pastel que tuviéramos que llevar fuera este – Nico señaló un pastel que curiosamente tenía escrito en ella la palabra "Pussy".

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- N-No quieres saberlo, mejor vámonos – Nico se llevó a Maki a la caja registradora para que no se le fuera a corromper la mente.

**.**

Con la pareja NozoEli…

\- ¿Me recuerdas a que vamos Elicchi? – preguntó Nozomi caminando junto a su novia.

\- Mira Nozomi, vamos por el papel de regalo y por las pistolas de confeti.

\- Esperemos que Honoka-chan tenga su buena fiesta – Nozomi sacó su baraja – veamos que me dicen los dioses.

\- ¿Tienes que hacer esto?

\- Sí, es lo más importante que se debe hacer para predecir que la fiesta será un éxito, y veremos qué suerte le traen las divinidades – Nozomi sacó su carta del tarot y cuando la mostró, se quedó impresionada - ¿y esto?

\- ¿Qué pasa Nozomi?

\- Pues… la carta me indica algo que ver con una vagina – Nozomi le mostró la carta y estaba la imagen del órgano reproductor femenino.

**.**

Con Tsubasa y Kotori…

Ambas chicas habían decidido ir a buscar el regalo de cumpleaños de Honoka, esto más por parte de Tsubasa ya que había encargado algo para su novia y Kotori iba por un nuevo vestido que le habían dado a perfeccionar para dárselo a su amiga peli jengibre.

\- ¿Y qué le darás Tsubasa-san?

\- Mandé a encargar unos panecillos de fresa muy deliciosos para ella – decía algo sonrojada – espero que le gusten.

\- Estoy segura de que le gustarán – sonrió la peli gris – por cierto, ¿en que panadería son?

\- La panadería se llama Pastelería Carlo dirigida por un tal Buddy Balastro.

\- Suena italiano – ambas llegaron al sitio el cual estaba algo llena ya que la panadería era bastante popular.

\- Creo que tengo que esperar un poco, pero a lo mejor no será mucho tiempo.

\- Vaya – Kotori estaba viendo las vitrinas del sitio en donde exhibían pasteles de todo tipo.

\- ¿Qué pasteles tan raros verdad?

\- Sí, incluso hay formas muy lindas.

\- Aunque no me explico esa – Tsubasa señaló una forma de pastel algo rara - ¿Por qué hay un pastel en forma de vagina?

**.**

Finalmente, todas se reunieron después de un tiempo y juntaron todo eso para organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Honoka y justo cuando llegaron a juntarlo todo, lo hicieron en la casa de la chica, pero no solo ellas, también la novia de la peli jengibre y sus amigas y otras chicas del aula de segundo año de Otonokizaka.

Honoka recién bajaba de su cuarto mientras sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas.

\- ¿Qué fue lo peor? Haber visto todo ese libro de Matemáticas o el ver el documental sobre la reproducción. No sabía que cosas sobre la vagina – justo cuando llegó a la sala, notó como todo estaba oscuro y solo decidió buscar el interruptor - ¿Por qué la sala está a oscuras? ¡Yukiho! ¿Te estás masturbando de nuevo?

Justo cuando encendió la luz, muchas personas salieron gritando ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! A lo que Honoka se asustó al inicio, pero luego comprobó que efectivamente era su fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- ¿Chicas?

\- Feliz Cumpleaños Honoka / -chan – las musas felicitaron a su líder la cual solo agradeció muy feliz por recordar su cumpleaños.

\- Amor – Tsubasa se acercó a su novia la cual solo sonrió un poco al verla – felicidades.

\- Gracias Tsubasa-chan.

\- ¡Honoka / -chan! – no solo sus amigas más cercanas fueron a felicitarla, también varias amigas que tenía alrededor.

Después de mucho, los regalos vinieron, cada musa y otras chicas entregaban un regalo a la peli jengibre la cual agradecía con mucho gusto los gestos de cariño.

Un momento después, llegó el momento de la mordida la cual por obvias razones estaba más que preparada ya que sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a embarrar la cara en el pastel. Sin más, solo aceptó el destino y ella misma enterró su cara en el pastel.

Cuando estaba por terminar la fiesta, Tsubasa-chan iba a entregarle sus panecillos a Honoka, pero por accidente la de ojos verdes tropezó con una caja de regalo que había en el suelo y sin querer cayó encima de su novia.

Umi logró atrapar los panecillos, pero Tsubasa cayó en una posición algo comprometedora. Su entrepierna quedó en la cara de Honoka la cual solo quedó aturdida por el golpe.

Nozomi y Eli quedaron impresionadas por la escena, más la peli morada ya que la predicción de las cartas dio en el blanco.

\- ¿Lo ves Elicchi? Mi carta no mentía sobre este evento.

Solo quedaba decir… Feliz Cumpleaños Honoka.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	33. Anime Parte 6

**Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna…**

**Responderé los reviews del capítulo de Anime #5.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Pues sí, es un gimnasio Pokémon, así que era la única forma de lograr algo así XD. Pues sí, Pikachu estará bien gracias a Porritox jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Bueno Nao-chan, creo que si tendremos que hacer velorio XD. Las cosas piratas que venden de Pokémon era algo bueno y a la vez malo, pero con que estuvieran baratos no me importaban jaja. ¡Saludos y besos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Como dijo aquel… "¿Quién sabe? Ahí si no te puedo decir nada" Bueno, decía mi abuela, para arreglar hay que desarreglar y quien sabe cuánto más vayan a hacer jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se miraba un bus recorrer por la carretera rumbo a algún lugar que quedaba cerca de un lago, el cual parecía muy pacífico a simple vista.

Dentro del bus, estaban las dos chicas las cuales fueron las elegidas para defender el mundo anime de las temibles garras del ser malvado que logró derrotar a todos los personajes más fuertes del mundo anime.

Nico y Rin iban dormidas detrás, pero esta vez se habían quitado las ropas de cuando estuvieron en el mundo Pokémon y solo estaban con otras vestimentas.

**Konoha Jojo Taskete Mitsubishi Yamaha Kawasama…**

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! – preguntó Nico despertándose – ni sabes hablar japonés, así que no inventes palabras.

**Ejem, ejem, lo siento. Cansadas, pero muy mamadas, nuestras guerreras se aproximan a su próxima batalla.**

\- ¿Cuándo terminará esto? – la chica de cabello negro solo se revolvió un poco el cabello y notó que lo tenía algo largo – que largo está este viaje, ni he podido arreglarme el pelo, ¿Qué dirán mis fans cuando me miren todo desarreglada?

\- No Kayo-chin… no podemos hacerlo aquí – Rin hablaba en sueños, cosa que llamó la atención de la peli negra.

\- ¿Por qué Rin habla en sueños? A lo mejor extraña algo a Hanayo.

\- No Kayo-chin… no me lamas ahí… déjame tocarme los pechos… me voy a correr rápido.

\- Diablos Rin – las mejillas de Nico se pusieron rojas por eso.

Varios minutos después, el autobús llegó a su destino el cual era un restaurante el cual tenía varias mesas afuera en el que algunas personas venían a tomar. Estando al lado del lago, tenía una vista muy bella.

El bus se detuvo y Nico y Rin bajaron.

\- ¿Qué les pareció? Ahí están. En este sitio es donde está el guardián del nivel 3 – decía Squirtle en su forma mamada y que era el chófer – ese tipo… es bien borracho, solo aquí se lleva. Después de eso, deben pelearse con dos tipos más y lograrán llegar ante el ser malvado. Por cierto, veo que les gustó la ropa que escogieron ¿verdad?

\- Sí, me gustó mucho – dijo la peli naranja vistiendo una chaqueta semiabierta con una camisa negra en el fondo, una gorra con las letras RH y una pantaloneta naranja – aunque en mi etiqueta dice que le perteneció a un tal Jotaro Kujo.

\- La mía decía que le perteneció a un tal Dio Brando – Nico mostraba una chaqueta como la de Rin, solo que, de color rosa, una musculosa de color negro y una bandana color rosada – ¿Quiénes fueron ellos?

\- Nadie, personajes de un anime sin importancia, pero les quedó muy bien ¿verdad?

\- La verdad es que aprieta un poco de mi entrepierna – dijo la peli negra.

\- La verdad que sí Squirtle-kun, ¿no tienes una talla más chica-nya?

\- Así es la moda aquí chicas, bueno, suerte con esa batalla porque si no… valimos verga todos. Relájense, vamo a calmarnos – sin más, el Pokémon se fue dejando a las dos chicas frente al restaurante.

Nico y Rin analizaban a todos los presentes, los cuales estaban tomando una que otra bebida alcohólica, pocos comían algo, solo bebían.

\- Tal vez nos tome tiempo para encontrar a este cabrón – la peli negra miraba a todos de reojo – la verdad es que todos lucen sospechosos.

\- Sí, puede ser cualquiera-nya. Puede ser él… o él… pero creo que no es que es él, estoy segura-nya – Rin señaló a una persona en el sitio, luego de haber señalado varias.

\- Pues si soy yo pendejas – dijo un hombre el cual poseía varias latas de cerveza en la mesa y también botellas. Este tipo poseía el cabello con puntas color amarillo, de ahí el resto era de color negro y los bordes de este eran de color morado. Este tenía cara de borracho serio el cual parecía intimidante.

Rin y Nico se pusieron serias ante esto y los tres se miraban, como analizándolos profundamente.

\- Así que finalmente han llegado hasta mí, soy Yudi Mota, conocido como el gran Yu-Di-Oh, el Rey de los Duelos, el Maestro de las apuestas, el Baby de las nenas. Ustedes par de inútiles, creen tener la capacidad de estrategia necesaria para derrotar al ser malvado, pero déjenme decirles anticipadamente que su camino termina aquí.

\- ¿Ah sí? Eso está por verse hijo de puta – le dijo Nico.

\- Si tienen un pastel en una silla y una verga en la otra y si les tocara sentarse en una de las sillas y comerse lo que hay en la otra, ¿en qué silla se sentarían? – decía el Guardián con seriedad – es un aprieto innegable. El fin de la decisión es buscar algo que se acerque al bienestar más posible en medio de una situación inminentemente jodida. Viéndolo desde mi perspectiva, ustedes están a punto de escoger entre el pastel y la verga y yo… soy la mera verga.

\- De los huevos de mi hermano – le respondió la peli negra riendo un poco y chocando los cinco con Rin.

\- Si se creen dignas de poder derrotar al ser malvado, demuéstrenlo en un duelo de monstruos contra mí. Si ganan, las dejaré pasar… pero si pierden, ustedes me pagarán todas estas birrias… ¡con sus almas! – Yudi río malvadamente por lo bajo mientras las veía muy confiado - ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan mi apuesta?

**Ahora un poco cagadas porque les salió un bolo loquito, nuestras guerreras se encuentran en la terrible decisión de arriesgar sus vidas o dejar que el mundo anime sea destruido.**

**¿Se atreverán a jugar sus almas en juego?**

**¿Encontrarán la manera de derrotar a Yu-Di-Oh en su duelo de monstruos?**

**¿Estará bien amaestrar al ganso en medio de este vergueo?**

**Hmm… o sí… y-ya… ahí viene… ¡Ah!... Uf.**

**¡Por supuesto que sí! **

**Esta historia continuará…**


	34. Anime Parte 7

**Dormiré abajo en mi litera y… arriba España.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__El enfrentamiento con Yudi será breve, pero igual de gracioso y si, ya te imaginarás quien es el siguiente jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Jaja, no te creas Nao-chan, yo soy un hombre de mente limpia que no piensa en sexo ni nada, solo que mi lado pervertido me dijo que escribiera eso, no quería hacerlo, pero amenazó con romper mi dakimakura de μ's y la tentación me pudo. Bueno, con leer algunos fics hacen que la calentura se me suba también… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Bueno, al final… ¡Saludos y besos Nao-chan!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Que buena pregunta Dorothy. Aquí veremos qué pasa con las chicas solucionan su problema con Yudi. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nos encontramos en un restaurante donde había varias personas borrachas, pero igual les valía ya que solo se miraba a dos chicas frente al que parecía ser un borracho más, pero con un mazo de cartas en la mesa.

**Luego de bajarse del autobús y encontrarse en un restaurante que apesta más que mi tío Lencho, nuestras intrépidas y musculosas guerreras están frente a frente con el Rey de los Duelos, el gran Yu-Di-Oh, el cual apesta a alcohol.**

**¿Qué harán nuestras amigas para enfrentar al maestro de los duelos?**

\- ¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer? Pues a enfrentarlo, ¿Qué otra cosa haremos? – dijo Nico con algo de irritación.

\- ¿Entonces que dicen? ¿Aceptan mi apuesta? – preguntó Yudi mirando a las dos chicas.

\- Pues claro que sí-nya, venimos a salvar este mundo, no nos rendiremos, ¿verdad Nico-chan?

\- La verdad es que este mundo me vale verga, pero ni modo. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

\- Un duelo de monstruos contra mí, bátanse a un duelo a ver quién tiene mejor estrategia de lucha en la que veremos quién es mejor.

\- ¡Bien! Lucharé con todo-nya.

\- ¿Y que se supone que jugaremos?

\- Cartas Nico-chan, ¿a poco jugaste cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh?

\- Espera, ¿te refieres a ese juego de monstruos que poseen las cartas? – dijo la peli negra a lo que se ganó el pulgar arriba de Rin.

\- Sí, ¿lo has jugado-nya?

\- No, me iré a tomar algo – la peli negra se fue al restaurante dejando sola a la peli naranja.

\- ¡¿Por qué te vas-nya?!

\- No quiero jugar un juego de raritos.

\- ¡¿Cómo que de raritos?! Es un juego muy divertido y te hace ser mejor estratega.

\- Rin, no jugaré un juego en el que solo se trata de estúpidas cartas y solo dos tipos que están lanzándose poderes de unas cartas con nombres falsos, es un juego aburrido y sin emoción y creo que solo tú lo juegas.

\- ¡No es cierto-nya!

\- Me voy a tomar algo – Nico se fue del sitio dejando a Rin sola.

\- Veo que tu amiga te abandonó – el maestro de los Duelos río bastante confiado – creo que eso implica que son rivales débiles.

\- No es así-nya – Rin se colocó bien su gorra – te demostraré que eres el equivocado.

\- Pues pelea conmigo maldita lame ratones.

El terreno se transformó en una arena de combate, tipo coliseo romano en el que en ambos lados estaban Yudi y Rin con sus cartas.

\- ¿Lista para perder mísera arrastrada?

\- No creas que lo haré-nya.

\- Saca tu carta primero, aunque estoy siendo un Caballero.

\- Bien-nya – Rin tomó su maso de cartas y notó que no tenía buena jugada - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no tengo buenos monstruos?

\- ¿Crees que te lo dejaría fácil idiota? – río el hombre – al final, soy el Rey de las apuestas y aposté de que no tendrías buena jugada.

\- M-Maldición.

\- Prepárate, con tu alma haré cerveza Salva Vida, dicen que es buena, así que la probaré.

\- Qué asco-nya.

\- ¡Mando al Dragón de Ojos Azules verga de medio kilómetro a derrotarte!

\- ¿Qué? – Rin notó cuando apareció una enorme figura de un Dragón color azul oscuro y tenía un "fierrote" mirando amenazante a la peli naranja.

\- ¿Asustada pendeja?

\- Nya – dijo en voz baja preocupada la chica, pero luego sonrió un poco – no me he dado por vencida, al final de todo soy una de las guerreras que defiende este mundo.

\- ¿Y qué sacarás? – Yudi sacó una lata de cerveza de 2 litros y se la tomó de un solo trago – estás prácticamente acabada.

\- No todo está perdido – Rin sonrió por lo bajo – mando a Auronplay, el tipo que ha cometido todo tipo de crímenes, como el quemar el Amazonas, creador del Coronavirus y el que provocó el incendio en Notre Dame.

\- ¿Qué? – de hi, apareció la imagen de Auronplay con un muñeco con una camisa que decía Rodolfo - ¿qué clase de monstruo es este?

\- No es un monstruo… es un dios.

\- Imposible – Yudi tomó otra lata de cerveza de 2 litros – veremos que tienes para combatir contra el Rey de los Juegos.

**.**

Mientras que en el restaurante…

\- ¿Otro vaso con leche? – preguntó el cantinero a la peli negra.

\- Sí – Nico tomó el vaso y de un solo trago bebió el contenido – necesitaba desahogarme luego de estar en este mundo.

\- ¿Es muy malo en comparación del suyo?

\- A veces, aquí toda mierda tiene vida, algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada, incluso los animales hablan.

\- ¿En su mundo los animales no hablan?

\- B-Bueno… los animales no hablan, pero tengo unas amigas que son bien animales – la peli negra se imaginó a Nozomi con un traje de vaca.

\- Al menos debe de relajarse, si ustedes son las que van a derrotar al ser maligno, entonces deberías ir a ayudar a tu amiga. Y ten, usa esta en caso de emergencia.

\- ¿Y para qué es?

\- Solo ve con tu amiga, ella te necesita.

\- Sí, a lo mejor es cierto – la oji carmín tomó el último sorbo de leche – gracias barman.

\- De nada – cuando Nico se fue, el barman se dio cuenta de algo – no pagó la cuenta, eso me pasa por hablador.

**.**

De vuelta al coliseo…

\- ¡Usa disparo de semen! – indicó Yudi haciendo que el Dragón lanzara un disparo de líquido blanco hacia el monstruo de Rin e hizo derrotarlo – otro más.

\- N-No puede ser-nya – Rin estaba nerviosa porque ya estaba quedando sin cartas y sin ideas para combatir - ¿Qué hago?

\- ¿Ya nos podemos ir Rin? Ya estoy cansada de estar aquí.

\- Ni crean que se irán par de putas – Yudi tenía el control absoluto de la batalla.

\- Nico-chan, no sé qué hacer, se supone que soy buena en cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh, no sé qué pasa-nya.

\- Lo diré por última vez, no sé porque hay gente que juega con estas cartas, pero creo que usaré esta carta que tiene un gran efecto.

\- ¿Cuál-nya? – Nico le mostró la carta y se asustó al leerla - ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

\- Solo acaba con esto de una vez.

\- Ni, aunque uses cualquier carta me podrás ganar pendeja de mierda.

\- Pues veremos qué pasa cuando use esta – Rin la activó - ¡Uso la carta del Dios de la Destrucción Auricular, Bad Bunny!

\- ¿Qué? – Yudi notó como aparecía la imagen del cantante de Trap mientras cantaba su lista de canciones y eso hizo que el Dragón tuviera sangrado en los oídos y caía al suelo muerto - ¡Cállenlo! ¡Ustedes ganan! ¡Hasta la cruda se me fue!

\- Ganamos Nico-chan – la peli naranja abrazó con fuerza a la peli negra la cual solo rodó los ojos.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, pero como no lo perdono por haberme llamado, invoco al Nahual come huevos.

\- ¿Cómo? – Yudi notó como aparecía un perro enorme y solo quedaba viendo, pero más a su entrepierna.

\- Pélame la verga – le dijo Nico mirándolo fijamente.

\- Pero tú no tienes pene – respondió el tipo.

\- Pues entonces pélame la concha.

\- ¡Nico-chan, no digas eso!

\- Vámonos Rin, no quiero que veas esto – Nico se llevó a la peli naranja del sitio para que no viera eso.

\- E-Esperen, no me dejen… lindo perrito, lindo perrito – sin más, la criatura se abalanzó hacia el Rey de los Duelos y solo fue directo a la entrepierna del tipo mientras abría sus mandíbulas y Yudi solo gritó con fuerza.

**.**

**Luego de ganarle a Yu-Di-Oh, nuestras intrépidas y musculosas guerreras van directo al cuarto nivel del mundo anime, pero por el momento, deben estar atentas ya que el final está aún distante.**

\- ¿Cómo que aún falta?

\- C-Calma Nico-chan.

**Por el momento solo veremos qué pasa con nuestras chicas, yo por mientras, me iré a echar una malteada de chocolate, luego amaestraré a Donald.**

\- ¿Por qué al pato Donald?

\- ¡No necesitas saber eso!

**Esta historia continuará.**


	35. Final Champions League y borrachera

**¡The Champions!**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Créeme, esa carta fue algo extrema, tenía un repertorio de cartas así, pero esta fue la más terrible de todas, aun así, ganaron en cuanto a vencer enemigos jajaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Pues sí, pensé un momento hacerla por separado, pero como los capítulos eran algo cortos, pensé mejor hacerlo en el fic Musas. No sé qué haré al final, pero ahí avisaré si la hago aparte. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Jaja, bueno, si fue el encuentro más corto de todos, aun así, fue algo entretenido hacerlo, me estaba quedando corto con las ideas. Perdón por lo de Donald, es que así dicen muchos y sí, fue un chiste. ¡Saludos y besos Nao-chan!_

.

**Antes que nada, sé que dije que no iba a actualizar nada esta semana porque… bueno, tuve algunos problemas personales, más la Universidad que se me vino encima, pero ahora el fin de semana he estado libre, aunque no logré escribir nada salvo este capítulo de Musas, pero la próxima semana, vuelvo con todo.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Reúnanse chicas! ¡Ya va a comenzar! – exclamaba Honoka llamando a sus amigas las cuales estaba reunidas en su casa para ver el juego que se aproximaba.

\- Ya voy Honoka, no te la calientes.

\- Umi-chan, rápido.

\- ¡Honoka, ya cállate!

\- Honoka, ¿lista para perder? – dijo Tsubasa con una camiseta de su equipo.

La mayoría se estaría preguntando, ¿Qué juego es ese?

La mismísima…

\- ¡Ya va a comenzar la final de la Champions-nya! – exclamó Rin feliz de la vida.

\- ¡Hoy gana el Bayern Múnich!

\- ¡Hoy gana el PSG!

\- Bueno niñas, a las aficionadas del PSG vayan alistando las nalgas porque el Bayern se le va a meter – dijo el padre de Honoka que llevaba la camiseta del campeón alemán.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamaron Rin, Hanayo, Umi, Kotori, Eli y Nozomi apoyando a los Bávaros.

\- ¡Ni lo creas querido, el PSG ganará! – dijo la madre de Honoka – después de todo, nada le gana a Neymar y a la hermosa ciudad de Paris.

\- ¡Así es! – Honoka, Tsubasa, Erena, Anju, Maki y Nico le iban al equipo de la capital de Francia.

\- ¿Aun no llegan Kyousuke-kun, Reina-chan y Kirino-chan? – pregunto la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Quiénes? – Tsubasa no entendió eso, aunque Umi y Kotori sí.

\- Ellos son mis… - justo en ese momento, tocaron la puerta de la tienda – yo voy.

\- ¿Y quiénes son? – la líder de A-RISE seguían pensando en quien sería.

\- ¡Kyousuke-kun! ¡Kirino-chan! ¡Reina-chan!

\- Hola Honoka – la voz de un chico y dos chicas llamaron la atención de algunas.

\- ¿Y esos quiénes son?

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Ya vinieron mis primos a ver el juego.

\- ¿Primos? – las musas, a excepción de las amigas de infancia de Honoka, y las de A-RISE escuchaban esto y solo se preguntaban qué pasaba.

\- Chicas, conozcan a mis primos – Honoka los presentó – él es Kyousuke Kousaka-kun y ellas son mis primas Kirino y Reina Kousaka.

\- Un gusto – dijeron los tres (**Kyousuke y Kirino de Oreimo y Reina de Hibiki Euphonium**).

\- Bueno, por lo que miro, Kyousuke-kun le va al Bayern Múnich, mientras que Kirino-chan y Reina-chan le van al PSG – dijo Nozomi riendo un poco. Al ser todos de apellido Kousaka, era más fácil llamarlos por el nombre.

\- ¡Ya va a comenzar el juego! – dijo el padre de Honoka mientras todos se ponían de pie para entonar la melodía principal de la competencia.

_En vivo desde el Estadio Do Sport Lisboa e Benfica, en la ciudad de Lisboa en Portugal, el Bayern Múnich se enfrentará al PSG en un duelo por la supremacía de Europa. Y nos podremos de pie, a escuchar las notas del Himno de la UEFA Champions League._

Mientras la melodía sonaba, todos se tomaron en pose de abrazo solo tocando los hombros con sus palmas.

Una vez finalizado el himno, se pusieron listas para el juego.

\- ¡Hoy gana el PSG!

\- ¡Ganará el Bayern Múnich!

**.**

**Minuto 17. **

_Desde atrás se la mandan a Marquihnos, descarga con superioridad, se mira solo a Neymar… ¡Se la mandan, le pega y…! ¡Tapada de Neuer! La manda al tiro de esquina._

\- ¡Dale Neymar! La tenías fácil – exclamó Nico.

\- La que se comió, eso no puede ser – dijo Erena algo molesta viendo como el delantero brasileño regalaba la pelota.

\- Así será siempre, no van a meter un gol – río Nozomi junto con su novia rubia.

\- Solo habladurías, van a ver que ganamos esta Champions – dijo Tsubasa confiada.

\- Ni crean que lo harán-nya.

.

**Minuto 22.**

_Mbappé la lleva y ahora juega abierto de cancha con Di María, se la manda a Neymar, pero este se la regresa a Di María, el argentino la lleva, le pega y… ¡Arriba! ¡La manda arriba!_

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó la madre de Honoka mirando cómo se le iba la pelota.

\- Cerca – suspiró Hanayo aliviada.

\- Si seguimos así, ganaremos – agregó Anju.

\- ¿Cómo van a acabar ganando si juegan así? Van fallando un montón de jugadas.

\- No importa.

.

**Minuto 30.**

_Müller la lleva por la banda derecha, la manda en un buen centro hacia Lewandoswki, ¡la cabecea! ¡Tapada de Keylor! El costarricense tapa una pelota al delantero alemán._

\- ¡Ese era el gol! – exclamó el padre de Honoka muy enfadado viendo la jugada perdida.

\- Estuvo cerca, ya gritaba gol – dijo Kyousuke.

\- Pues no hermano, porque la copa será del Paris.

\- ¡Arriba Bávaros!

\- ¡Vamos Parisinos!

.

**Minuto 45.**

_Se la regalan a Mbappé y esta la tiene frente a Neuer, le pega suave y va a las manos del portero del Bayern._

\- ¡Aprovecha el juego semejante hijo de puta! – gritó Nico a la pantalla.

\- Dios, ni regalado el gol lo puede meter – dijo Maki.

\- ¡La lleva el Bayern!

_Coman la manda a la zona de derecha y la baja de pecho Gnabry, ¡le pega! ¡Keylor Navas la tapa!_

\- ¡Fuck! – gritó Nozomi emocionada.

\- Estuvo cerca, casi la vi en el fondo – dijo Umi junto con su novia peli gris.

\- Así es Umi-chan.

.

**Termina el primer tiempo.**

_Vamos al descanso, Bayern Múnich 0 PSG 0._

\- ¡Pido baño! – Honoka fue corriendo hacia el excusado mientras algunas se la quedaban viendo.

\- ¡Apúrate Honoka! ¡Siento que la vejiga me va a explotar!

\- Espera Kirino-chan, si me apuran se me espanta.

\- ¡Qué asco!

.

**Minuto 58.**

_Buena pelota esa de Thiago, la lleva Kimmich sobre el costado con Gnabry, este se la devuelve a Kimmich y la levanta hacia Coman que está solo, ¡golpe de cabeza y…! ¡Gooool del Bayern Múnich! Dicen que para que la cuña aprieta debe ser del mismo palo. ¡Bayern 1, PSG 0!_

\- ¡Gooooooooooool! – Umi celebró con Kotori abrazándola con fuerza, Eli y Nozomi también, ni que decir de Rin y Hanayo felices de la vida, Kyousuke y el padre de Honoka celebrando abrazados.

\- ¡No importa chicas! No nos desilusionemos, solo es un gol y aún hay tiempo – decía la madre de Honoka tratando de levantar los ánimos de sus chicas.

\- ¡Vamos Paris Saint-Germain!

.

**Minuto 90+1.**

_Lewandoski es derribado en el área, piden falta, pero no se pita nada. La conduce el PSG, la conduce Mbappé por el área del Bayern, están cerca, lo acompaña Darxler, se la manda a Neymar, la tiene fácil, está el empate del PSG y le pegó… ¡fuera! Saque de arco._

\- ¡Por la gran puta! – gritaron Erena y Nico al mismo tiempo.

\- Estuvo cerca y ya se acaba el tiempo – decía Reina bastante angustiada.

\- ¡Pita el final señor juez! – gritó Kotori sorprendiendo a más de alguna - ¡Por un demonio, suene ese silbato!

\- K-Kotori.

\- Solo quedan 4 minutos y el Bayern es campeón.

.

**Minuto 90+5.**

_¡Se terminó el juego! ¡El Bayern, la familia del Bayern Múnich! ¡Campeones de Europa!_

\- ¡Ganamos! – los seguidores del club alemán celebraron como locos el título de la Champions.

\- No puede ser – Nico se levantó molesta rumbo al patio de la residencia Kousaka.

\- Vamos, no se pongan así – río el señor Kousaka – es más, Honoka, para que se les baje el dolor de la derrota, trae unas bebidas que están en el refrigerador.

\- Bien – la peli jengibre solo se fue a la cocina a traer el encargo de su padre.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, esta iba demasiado deprimida por la derrota de su equipo que no se fijó que tomó y solo sirvió el contenido de la botella en varios vasos sin fijarse nunca en la etiqueta. Cuando sirvió todos los vasos, guardó de nuevo la botella en el refrigerador, sin notar antes que esta decía "**Alcohol**".

\- ¿Qué? Ya entiendo… bueno, no se puede hacer nada, allá vamos – el padre de Honoka parecía estar colgando una llamada – Honoka, quedas a cargo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Me llamaron, al parecer hay un problema con un contrato y quieren que vaya de inmediato, tu madre también se viene conmigo, vendremos más tarde.

\- P-Pero…

\- Nos vemos después – sin dejarle decir algo, los progenitores de la peli jengibre se fueron.

\- Bueno, aprovechando que ganó el Bayern, celebremos-nya – la peli naranja se miraba muy feliz por el triunfo del equipo alemán.

\- Suertudos, solo fue suerte.

\- Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado y solo brindemos – la peli jengibre hizo que todas tomaran un vaso.

\- ¿Y qué es Honoka-chan?

\- Creo que es jugo de piña.

\- ¿Jugo de piña? – Nico lo probó un poco – que raro sabe.

\- A lo mejor es porque la piña es algo ácida.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- ¡Chicas, en círculo! – dijo la peli jengibre – Kirino-chan, Kyousuke-chan, Reina-chan, únanse.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices primita.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere el Seguro Social?

\- ¡Salud!

Y acto seguido, todos bebieron el "jugo de piña" que resultaría ser alcohol.

**.**

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mi cabeza! – Honoka se levantó con una jaqueca que le mataba la cabeza - ¿Por qué estoy así?

\- Buenos días Honoka – una voz llamó a la peli jengibre la cual estaba aún confundida.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tsubasa-chan? – de inmediato la chica notó algo - ¿Por qué estás desnuda?

\- ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Luego de que nos bebimos ese extraño jugo de piña, todas nos empezamos a comportar raro. Sonoda-san y Minami-san iban a la residencia Sonoda disque a matar las penas, Hoshizora-san y Koizumi-san fueron a cazar ranas, Nishikino-san y Yazawa-san fueron a un viaje disque a una tal Caracas, Tojou-san y Ayase-san iban a tijeretear toda la noche y Erena y Anju se fueron a dormir.

\- ¿Y-Y qué pasó con nosotras?

\- Tuvimos orgia.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ya cállense, no dejan dormir – habló una voz masculina en el piso.

\- ¿K-Kyousuke-kun? – la peli jengibre notó a su primo sin nada.

\- Honoka, cállate, me duele la cabeza – ahora fueron dos chicas también en el suelo sin nada puesto.

\- ¿Reina-chan? ¿Kirino-chan?

\- ¿Te puedes callar Honoka? Quiero dormir – dijo otra voz masculina al lado de Honoka.

\- ¡¿Y tú quién eres?!

\- Ninja, al menos disimula – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¡¿Ninja-kun?! – la peli jengibre notó al chico con una máscara tapándole la cara y también desnudo.

\- Cierra el pico Honoka, ando con cruda.

\- ¿Q-Que? – la líder de las musas se puso pálida ante todo eso y más como su novia lo tomaba con normalidad hasta que gritó - ¡¿Qué mierda pasó ayer?!

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	36. Partido de béisbol 1

**¡Abuelito dime tu!**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Jaja, perdón por eso, pero tienes razón, olvidé a Yukiho en el cuadro, ahí hubiera sido perrón el asunto XD. Yo le iba al Bayern porque el PSG me cae mal, aunque me alegro que haya ganado. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Bueno, al final se armó un solo broncón y todo el mundo quedó feliz. Jeje, no es tanto una fantasía, es que una vez leí un fic en el que el autor se metía a esos rollos y lo imité, pero realmente me mamé aquí XD. ¡Saludos y besos Nao-chan!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Ahora que lo volví a leer me di cuenta de mi error y es que cuando escribía a ese punto Tsubasa no le iba al PSG, pero ni modo, lo hecho, hecho está. Y si, la regla dice que de ninguna manera se puede tomar juego de piña… un amigo lo comprobó de la peor manera XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otro día más en Otonokizaka, aunque como siempre, no sería un día normal, ya que como se sabe, muchas cosas pasan y realmente no se predice, aunque esta vez sería un encuentro único.

Unas chicas estaban en la azotea, justo cuando μ's terminaba su práctica.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Honoka a una de las chicas.

\- Lo que escucharon, verán, un virus algo extraño contagió a varias de nuestras compañeras y están en baja.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Pues verán, lo que pasó es que tenemos un juego contra una institución cercana y no tenemos completo el equipo, así que estamos para pedirles eso.

\- ¿Quieren que juguemos béisbol?

\- Sí – la chica que estaba ahí hizo una reverencia – por favor chicas, necesitamos este juego, sino, no clasificaremos al torneo.

\- No lo sé – dijo Nozomi – no somos jugadoras de béisbol.

\- Bueno, yo nunca jugué béisbol, pero conozco bastante-nya – dijo Rin.

\- Rin-chan – Nozomi se acercó a la peli naranja – entonces tu nos guiarás al triunfo.

\- ¿Jugaremos al final? – Eli miró a su novia la cual solo asentía.

\- Sí, creo que es buena opción.

\- No es que sea la mejor jugando, pero creo que haré lo mejor que pueda – dijo Hanayo.

\- ¿Lo harán?

\- ¡Sí!

**.**

Las musas estaban metidas en un enrollo el cual tenían que lograr salir.

Resulta que un virus afectó al equipo de béisbol de Otonokizaka y la capitana del club les pidió que hicieran el papel de jugadoras.

\- ¿Por qué terminamos en esto? – se preguntó Umi.

\- Éramos el único club que no tenía pendientes estos días, así que por eso nos dijeron eso – habló Maki.

\- Esto será un desastre – habló Eli.

\- Somos Idols, no somos beisbolistas.

\- Lo sé Nico-chan, pero ni modo, al final de todo vamos a representar a Otonokizaka.

\- Creo que este partido será una mierda.

Las musas estaban en el campo de juego, el cual era un parque particular en el que había una cancha de béisbol.

\- ¿Y contra quien jugaremos? – preguntó Kotori.

\- Contra Seisho – la capitana del club, la cual era una peli lila de ojos del mismo color había llegado con ellas – aunque son una escuela de actrices, al parecer poseen equipo de béisbol.

\- Ni modo, lucharemos contra un grupo de actrices.

\- Pero ustedes son Idols, así que no están tan alejadas de ellas.

\- Buen punto.

(**N/A. Si, la Academia Musical Seisho del anime Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight. Si no la conocen, pueden buscar los personajes en Google-sama**)

En el campo de juego, estaban reunidas las musas frente a 12 chicas las cuales estaban con un uniforme de color blanco con rayas rojas y la palabra Seisho en el centro. Mientras que las de Otonokizaka llevaban un traje azul oscuro a rayas blancas con la palabra Otonokizaka en la camiseta.

\- ¡Capitanas, salúdense! – dijo uno de los árbitros en el centro del campo de juego.

\- Emi Tsukushima, capitana del club de béisbol de Otonokizaka.

\- Mari Otome – dijo una chica de cabello rosado y ojos rojos – capitana del equipo de béisbol de Seisho. (**Esta es la única que es inventada**).

\- ¡Vamos a jugar!

Otonokizaka comenzaba a batear y la primera en ir era Honoka la cual llevaba un bate hacia la zona de bateo.

\- ¡Dale con todo Honoka! – animaba Nozomi.

\- Batéala duro Honoka o juro que le diré a Tsubasa que no tenga intimidad contigo – dijo Nico causando el sonrojo en varias de las chicas, aunque Honoka lo tomó como motivación.

\- ¡Juro que lo haré! – la peli jengibre llegó al sitio de bateo y solo miró de reojo a la pitcher de Seisho.

\- Bien, creo que la cosa está fácil – dijo una chica de cabello castaño – yo, Karen Aijo, juro que te poncharé como dé lugar.

\- Eso lo veremos – la peli jengibre se preparó para el lanzamiento.

\- ¿Por qué siento que hay mucha estupidez en el aire? – dijo Nico oliendo el aire.

\- Hace calor-nya - habló la peli naranja – me suda la panocha.

\- ¡Kousaka, batea esa mierda y ganemos este juego! – dijo Tsukushima toda alterada.

\- ¿T-Tsukushima-san?

\- ¡A jugar! – dijo el árbitro del juego anunciando el inicio del partido.

\- ¡Batéala fuerte Honoka!

\- Aquí voy – la joven Karen lanzó la pelota hacia la peli jengibre la cual solo bateó al aire causando el primer strike.

\- ¡Eso es Karen-han! – anunció una joven peli azul de nombre Kaoruko Hanayagi.

\- Honoka, ¡para algo tienes ojos! ¡Fíjate en la dirección de la pelota!

\- Me suda la panocha-nya.

\- Aquí voy – la peli jengibre se puso mejor posicionada para batear y Karen lanzó con fuerza, pero Honoka logró conectarla - ¡Allá va!

\- ¡Corre pendeja! – gritó Emi desde la banca y Honoka se puso a correr lo más que pudo a primera base y logró llegar a tiempo.

\- ¡Kaoruko, te dije que la lanzaras con fuerza! – gritó una peli roja de ojos morados de nombre Futaba Isurugi.

\- No es mi culpa Futaba-han, al final de todo no pude llegar a ella.

\- ¡No me jodas Kaoruko!

\- Bien, Kousaka-san está en primera base, así que la siguiente será Ayase-san – dijo la capitana del equipo.

\- ¿Yo? – la rubia solo quedó sorprendida por eso, pero al final tomó un bate y se fue al área de bateo.

\- ¡Dale con todo Elicchi y juro que te compensaré en la cama! – exclamó Nozomi con ganas.

\- ¡Nozomi / -chan! – exclamaron las demás musas.

\- Tengo calor-nya – Rin tomó un abanico y comenzó a echarse aire, pero más en la zona de la entrepierna.

\- Aquí estoy – Eli se miraba preparada, aunque tenía un cuerpo atlético, realmente no se consideraba una chica deportiva, pero daría lo mejor de sí para resguardar el honor de Otonokizaka – vamos, lanza la que sea.

\- Aquí voy – Karen alistó la pelota y la lanzó hacia Eli, pero esta logró batearla de un solo golpe y esta voló alto, pero con suerte de que llegó al extremo del jardín derecho, en el que rápidamente fue atrapada por una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos morados.

\- ¡A segunda base Tendou! – exclamó Futaba, pero Honoka llegó a segunda base y Eli llegó a primera base.

\- Pues no pudiste lanzarla a tiempo Maya Tendou – habló una peli ceniza de ojos amatistas.

\- Claudine Saijo, al final tenemos la obligación de ganar este juego, más por el honor de Seisho.

\- Pues estas chicas son buenas, se mira que son fuertes y muy listas – dijo Kaoruko mirando a las de Otonokizaka.

\- Que calor – decía Honoka agitando un poco sus manos en su cara – siento que hasta la panocha me suda.

\- ¡Juguemos con todo! Después de todo, ¡hay que ganar esta mierda! – expresó la capitana de Otonokizaka dejando a las musas contrariadas.

\- C-Capitana, no diga eso-nya.

\- Lo lamento Hoshizora-san – se disculpó la chica para luego decir - ¡Arranquemos esta mierda!

\- ¡Capitana!

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	37. Partido de béisbol 2

**Volando hacia el siglo veinte cuatro y medio…**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Pues sí… jajaja, creo que las cosas se pueden complicar, nadie lo sabe XD. Por cierto, I Love you 3 ¡Saludos!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Pues este arco solo durará tres capítulos, de ahí seguirá lo normal, aunque estoy planeando hacer el arco de anime en un fic aparte, pero eso aún estoy en planes. Creo que sí, Hanayo debe hacerle algo a Rin para que se quite ese malestar de su zona XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Pues sí, y eso que no has visto nada de la capitana aun jeje, pues lo de Maya fue la segunda opción ya que dije que la pelota fue al final del campo, pero que no dije que Maya la haya atrapado al instante, solo que olvidé poner que la recogió del suelo. Jaja, Tamayomi, estuvo bueno la serie, ojalá saquen una nueva temporada, no creo que el anime termine ahí con la victoria sobre Ryoyukan. Mahiru… ahí verás su poder en béisbol. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las musas estaban jugando un partido de béisbol contra la Academia Seisho la cual era una escuela de formación de actrices, pero esta vez al igual que las chicas de Otonokizaka, fueron obligadas a jugar como un equipo de béisbol.

\- ¡Bien! Tenemos dos jugadores en base, por lo que miro, Seisho está con algo de dudas, así que la próxima será Koizumi-san.

\- P-Pero yo…

\- Capitana, Kayo-chin no es muy deportiva que digamos – dijo Rin.

\- Lo lamento Hoshizora-san, pero Koizumi-san debe hacerlo para que el equipo pueda seguir con esa ventaja y si hacemos más carreras tendremos más oportunidad de ganar el juego.

\- Pero es que no sé batear – decía la chica de cabello rubio oscuro – no soy buena en deporte.

\- No te hagas del rogar Koizumi-san, así que ve con tus grandes pechos y batéala lejos.

\- ¡Capitana! – la chica se tapó la zona del pecho.

\- ¡Solo ve y batea lejos esa puta pelota!

Hanayo llegó a la zona de bateo en el que Karen estaba lanzando. La musa llegó al sitio en el que debía batear, pero Karen logró lanzar dos pelotas y darle dos strikes.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la capitana Emi – se supone que esa pitcher no es tan buena, si alguien como Kousaka-san logró batearla, ella también puede.

\- ¡Achú! – dijo la peli jengibre en segunda base - ¿Por qué siento que alguien está hablando mal de mí?

\- Aquí voy – Karen lanzó de nuevo la pelota y nada nuevo, Hanayo no logró darle.

\- ¡Strike tres! ¡Ponchada!

\- No – la castaña volvió a la banca – lo siento capitana, no pude.

\- No importa, solo no debemos ceder ante esto, pero lo malo es que ya llevamos un out – la capitana miró a cierta peli negra - ¡Yazawa-san, vas tú!

\- ¡No hay nada que la Gran Idol Nico Yazawa no pueda! – dijo.

\- Solo que te crezcan los pechos – río Maki.

\- ¡Cállate Maki-chan, por algo eres un tomate con patas!

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- ¡Cállense! – Emi las cayó a las dos las cuales la miraron – luego cogen en la cama todo lo que quieran, así que por el momento cierren el orto y Yazawa-san, ve a batear esa pelota.

\- S-Sí – sin más, la peli negra llegó al área de bateo, pero de ahora llegaba con más confianza - ¡Lanza esa pelota, que la gran Nico Yazawa logrará lanzarla hasta más allá del campo!

\- Bien – Karen hizo lo que pidió Nico.

**3 Doritos después…**

\- ¡Tercer strike! Ponchada – decía el ampáyer mandando a la banca a Nico.

\- No puede ser, debe ser trampa que comete esa chica.

\- ¿No que eras buena Nicocchi? – se burló Nozomi.

\- ¡Cierra el pico!

\- Que calor hace, siento que la entrepierna me suda – dijo en voz baja Kotori la cual estaba tomando un poco de agua.

\- Maldición, tenemos dos outs, creo que me arriesgaré – la capitana miró a la peli azul – Sonoda-san, mueve tu pecho plano hacia la zona y manda un home run.

\- ¿P-Pecho plano? – la peli azul se miraría el pecho y solo se lo taparía - ¿p-por qué me dice eso?

\- Solo ve, conozco un poco tu fuerza y solo quiero que lances esa pelota lejos.

\- P-Pero no era necesario que me llamara pecho plano, Kotori, ¿verdad que no tengo el pecho plano? – Umi miró a su novia la cual desvió la mirada algo sonrojada - ¿Kotori?

\- V-Verás Umi-chan, la verdad es que tus pechos no son muy grandes – dijo con algo de vergüenza la peli gris causando terror en su novia – es más, he visto los de Honoka-chan y si son de buen tamaño.

\- ¿Q-Q-Que? – Umi sintió como una piedra con la palabra "Plana" le caía encima.

\- Pero no te sientas mal Sonoda-san, al final de todo Hoshizora-san y Yazawa-san son más planas.

\- ¡Capitana!

\- Y-Ya voy – Umi se fue a la zona de bateo en la que Karen también logró lanzar fuerte contra la peli azul, pero al tercer lanzamiento, la arquera logró conectarla y la logró mandar lejos.

\- ¡A jardín! – exclamó Karen en la que Maya y Claudine se pusieron las pilas, pero la verdad es que una chica logró atraparla antes de que llegara más lejos.

\- ¡Aquí! – una peli azul medianoche logró atraparla y mostrarla al aire.

\- ¡Out! ¡Cambio!

\- Mierda – susurró la capitana.

\- ¡Bien hecho Mahiru-chan! – Karen felicitó a su amiga la cual solo sonrió un poco.

\- Me gusta mucho el béisbol, así que hay que darlo todo – Mahiru Tsuyuzaki sonrió ante esto y solo se fueron a la banca.

Las musas llegaron a la banca en donde la capitana no se veía nada feliz.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que nos pudieran dar tres outs en tan poco tiempo?

\- Lo siento, no le di con más fuerza, no pensé que esa chica la pudiera atrapar – dijo Umi haciendo una reverencia.

\- Ya dejemos eso a un lado, solo quiero que vayan a jugar a no dejar que las rivales nos echen carreras.

\- ¿Y qué haremos?

\- Daré la posesión en la que cada una jugará, así que, por favor, hagan bien su trabajo – la capitana respiró un poco para luego asignar las posiciones – yo juego de campo corto.

\- ¿De campo corto?

\- La posición más difícil de un juego de béisbol, peor asignare las posiciones de las demás.

.

**Primera base. **Umi Sonoda.

**Segunda base. **Kotori Minami.

**Tercera base. **Nico Yazawa.

**Campo corto. **Hanayo Koizumi.

**Pitcher. **Honoka Kousaka.

**Cátcher. **Maki Nishikino.

**Jardín izquierdo. **Rin Hoshizora.

**Jardín central. **Eli Ayase.

**Jardín derecho. **Nozomi Tojou.

.

\- ¿Jugaremos en esas posiciones?

\- Sí, ¿algún problema? – la capitana las miró fijamente y todas decidieron callarse ya que no querían hacer enfadar a la capitana.

\- N-No.

\- Bien, ahora salgamos y denme un triunfo.

\- S-Sí – sin más, el grupo Idol salió a irse al campo esta vez esperando evitar que las carreras de Seisho se marcaran. Hanayo fue la única que se quedó en la banca, mientras que su capitana la hacía de campo corto.

La primera en batear fue la jugadora Mahiru Tsuyuzaki la cual solo llegaba con algo de nerviosismo.

\- ¡Lánzala con ovarios Kousaka-san! – gritó la capitana.

\- S-Sí – Honoka tomó aire ante de lanzarla y usó mucha fuerza en el lanzamiento, pero sorpresa cuando de la nada, sintió como la pelota que segundos antes lanzó, se iba volando.

\- ¡A jardín izquierdo!

\- ¡Voy por ella-nya! – Rin corrió por ella, pero no sirvió, la pelota se alejó bastante como dar la carrera al equipo de Seisho.

\- ¡Es un home run! – gritó Karen desde la banca – bien hecho Mahiru-chan.

\- ¡Eso Tsuyuzaki-san! – animó Junna Hoshimi.

\- Maldición – dijo Emi la cual solo se molestó un poco – ella debe haber jugado de joven, nunca pensé que Seisho tuviera alguien así.

\- Debemos jugar a todo lo que dé – dijo Nozomi.

\- ¡Acabemos con esta mierda de una vez! – dijo la capitana.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	38. Feliz Cumpleaños Kotori

**Pajarito hacia el infinito…**

**Este es el especial de cumpleaños de la peli gris más kawai de Love Live, sin contar a You XD.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

12 de septiembre.

Esa fecha era importante para una de las musas, la cual estaría finalmente llegando a un año más de vida.

La guapísima peli gris de ojos ambarinos, Kotori Minami, estaría de cumpleaños ese día, así que sus amigas le estarían festejando su cumpleaños, aunque su novia de cabello azul estaba que se moría.

\- ¿Y no sabes que darle a Kotori-chan? – preguntó Honoka a su mejor amiga Umi, cabe decir que Kotori estaba con su madre en la oficina hablando sobre la visita de la abuela de la peli gris menor.

\- No, la verdad es que no tengo en mente algo, no se me viene a la mente que hacer, no tengo un regalo en mente, son muchas cosas que le gustan a Kotori y no se me viene nada a la mente.

\- Eso está mal.

\- ¿Y tú ya tienes regalo? – preguntó la peli azul.

\- Sí, ya lo tengo planeado – al decir eso, Umi se sintió mal ya que pensaba que era la única que no tendría un regalo para su novia.

\- No importa que le des Umi-chan, Kotori-chan lo adorará.

\- Eso espero, aunque aún debo pensar en que debo darle.

\- Sé que tomarás la mejor decisión – sonrió la peli jengibre – además, creo que como novia de Kotori-chan, sabrás que darle.

\- Eso espero…

Umi estaba en una encrucijada ya que no sabía que darle a su amada peli gris, pero decidió pasar por algunas tiendas luego de la práctica para ver si encontraba algo, aunque cierta tienda le hizo sonrojarse.

\- ¿Q-Quien entraría a una tienda como esta? – la cara de Umi estaba algo sonrojada mirando el nombre de la tienda que era "The Best Sex Toys" - ¿a qué chica se le ocurriría entrar aquí? ¡Es indecente!

\- Gracias – una chica conocida para la arquera salió de la tienda - ¿Umi-chan?

\- ¿Nozomi? ¿Qué haces saliendo de esa tienda?

\- Bueno, digamos que quería comprar algunas cosas – decía con normalidad la peli morada - ¿y tú Umi-chan? ¿Cómo estás?

\- N-No me respondas así, ¿Por qué sales de una tienda de… esas cosas?

\- Bueno, porque son divertidas – decía la peli morada – a menos que quieras que te dé uno, te puedo conseguir uno, solo necesito que me digas si lo quieres grande o pequeño el dildo y…

\- ¡No quiero eso! – dijo con vergüenza la peli azul – solo busco un regalo para Kotori, ya será su cumpleaños.

\- Eso sí, todas están buscando el regalo para Kotori-chan, y como su novia deberías saberlo.

\- Lo sé, Honoka ya me lo dijo.

\- Pues, tengo entendido que Kotori-chan ama las alpacas, podrías darle algo que esté relacionado con esos animalitos.

\- Tengo entendido que sí, ama las alpacas, las de la escuela la vuelven loca.

\- Pues creo que tengo una solución fácil.

\- ¿Cuál es? – Umi estaba atenta a lo que le fuera a decir.

\- ¿Por qué no le haces un pastel a Kotori-chan? Apuesto que le gustará, además, conozco una pastelería que le gustará.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, quiero que le eches un vistazo, si haces un pastel que le guste a Kotori-chan te amará para toda la vida – decía la peli morada.

\- Bien, lo haré, solo dame la dirección de la pastelería e iré.

\- Está bien.

Nozomi le dio la dirección de la pastelería y sin nada que perder, la peli azul se dirigió hacia allá, aunque justo cuando Nozomi la perdió de vista, cogió su celular y llamó.

\- ¿Hola?... si, ya va para allá… descuida Elicchi, ella es una amiga que nos ayudará a distraer a Umi-chan, además mañana es el cumpleaños de Kotori-chan, así que descuida, todo está en buenas manos. Además, compré lo necesario para la sorpresa de Kotori-chan. Bien amor, nos vemos – la peli morada solo miró un poco al cielo – lo lamento Umi-chan, pero es un regalo para Kotori-chan y sé que lo amará.

Umi llegó a lugar indicado por Nozomi, aunque no lo conociera tanto y que se lo haya recomendado su Senpai, le daba algo de miedo ya que sabía cómo era el comportamiento de Nozomi, aun así, todo era por su amada Kotori.

Entró al sitio el cual parecía ser una repostería normal, así que solo por el momento debía buscar al que atendía.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – preguntó una chica de cabello limón.

\- Buenas tardes, este, mire que venía por parte de Nozomi Tojou y…

\- ¿Nozomi-chan? – la chica se impresionó por eso – entonces tú debes ser la chica que dijo Nozomi-chan que vendría por el pastel para tu novia cierto.

\- S-Sí, al menos eso creo.

\- Bueno, solo entra a la cocina, te mostraré como hacer el pastel que le guste.

\- Gracias – la peli azul entró a la cocina, pero justo cuando no notó a nadie en la cocina, se le hizo extraño - ¿y quién trabaja aquí?

\- Ahora – sin más, la peli limón chasqueó los dedos.

\- ¿Qué mier…? – antes de que Umi dijera algo, una bolsa envolvió su cara y sus manos y pies fueron atadas rápidamente antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

\- Misión cumplida – decía una chica a la peli limón.

\- Bueno, Nozomi-chan estará feliz, así que solo queda vestirla con el atuendo que nos dio Nozomi-chan, creo que será un buen regalo para su novia.

Llegó finalmente el 14 de septiembre el cual era el día del cumpleaños de Kotori y la fiesta de cumpleaños se realizaba en su casa.

La madre de la peli gris había tenido que salir a una reunión, pero antes le dio las felicitaciones en las que se verían después de la fiesta.

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kotori / -chan! – exclamaron las amigas de la peli gris las cuales eran muchas y llegaron a la fiesta de la chica.

Nozomi y Eli trajeron un cheesecake el cual sabían que era el pastel favorito de Kotori, así que la chica lo disfrutó mucho.

Pero ella notaba que faltaba alguien importante.

\- ¿Y Umi-chan?

\- No te preocupes por ella Kotori-chan, ella está bien – decía Nozomi y Eli solo reía por lo bajo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, de hecho, toma el regalo que te di y lo llevas arriba ya que te tenemos una sorpresa mayor.

\- ¿Y qué es Nozomi-chan?

\- Ya lo verás – la peli morada guío hacia arriba a la peli gris a su habitación en la que estaba oscuro.

\- ¿Y porque mi habitación está oscura?

\- Sorpresa – Nozomi encendió las luces y en la cama de la peli gris se pudo ver a Umi la cual estaba atada a la cama de pies y manos, también estaba desnuda, pero tenía una diadema con dos orejas de alpaca las cuales se le veían muy lindas, aunque también poseía una pelota de goma en la boca impidiendo que hablara.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – Kotori la miró fijamente y la peli azul pensó que la liberaría, pero de ahí, la peli gris puso una mirada tierna – que linda te ves.

\- Othori… aiuna – decía la peli azul con la pelota de goma.

\- Por cierto, este es mi regalo – la peli morada le mostró una caja llena de juguetes… aunque Umi logró reconocerlos.

\- ¡Increíble! – los ojos de Kotori se iluminaron al ver eso – son dildos, látigos y esposas de goma.

\- Felicidades Kotori-chan, ahora disfrútalo.

\- Gracias Nozomi-chan – la peli morada solo la abrazó y se retiró dejando sola a ambas chicas.

\- Disfruta.

\- Umi-chan – la peli gris comenzó a desnudarse mientras que Umi trataba de liberarse y solo miraba como Kotori se le acercaba con el dildo – no te preocupes Umi-chan, nadie vendrá a molestarnos, así que solo disfruta.

\- ¡Noooooooo!

La pajarita comería en las costas del mar… y muy bien.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	39. Partido de béisbol 3

**Home run, final del partido.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Pues el juego está mal por el momento, veremos que hacen. Creo que empezaré a ver eso de los Superamigues, quien sabe que vaya a hacer algunos capítulos de eso, ahí veremos. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Y eso que no quise meterle comedia, pero como siempre me sale algo. Umi tiene lo suyo, por algo es mi favorita, Nico y Rin también, aunque Rin tiene el su buen cu... anto te quiero Nao-chan. ¡Saludos y un beso enorme! _

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Pues sí, las de Seisho están en ventaja por tener beisbolistas como Karen y Mahiru. Creo que te tomaré el consejo de Umi, tienes razón, tiene mejor brazo, la mejilla de Honoka lo aprueba jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Luego de que publiqué el especial del cumpleaños de Kotori en el capítulo anterior a este, pensé en no subir capítulo hoy, pero al momento me arrepentí y aquí está el final del juego.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Varias entradas pasaron en las que las Idols la pasaron mal, aunque luego de un momento en el que Honoka estuvo de pitcher, la capitana decidió cambiarla ya que notaba que Umi tenía mejor brazo y eso ayudó mucho al equipo, por lo que Honoka se colocó en la posición que había dejado la peli azul.

De ahí, llegaron a la novena entrada y ahora tocaba al equipo de Seisho el cual ahora llegaba Hikari Kagura al sitio en el cual batearía.

\- ¡Mándala lejos Hikari-chan! – gritaba su mejor amiga Karen.

\- Kagura-san es alguien que es buena en la actuación, aunque no he visto mucho su accionar en béisbol.

\- Es la única que no ha bateado – dijo Claudine – ya quiero ver el potencial de Hikari.

Mientras que en el lado de Otonokizaka, Hanayo seguía en el banco viendo el juego mientras que las demás estaban en el campo bastante cansadas.

\- ¿Ganaremos esto? – dijo Nico desde su posición como tercera base.

\- Si vamos con todo si – decía la capitana – vamos empate a 7 carreras, no quiero que la caguemos a último momento.

\- Espero que podamos ganar.

\- ¡Lanza esa pelota con fuerza Sonoda-san! ¡No quiero que la cagues como la gorda come pan de Kousaka-san!

\- ¡Capitana! – reclamó la peli jengibre con un sonrojo.

\- H-Honoka-chan, no quería decírtelo, pero es que ya se te nota un poco la barriga – dijo Kotori poniendo azul a la líder.

\- Aquí voy – sin más, Umi mandó la pelota hacia su cátcher que era Maki, la cual logró atraparla luego de que Hikari la abanicara.

\- Primer strike.

\- Bien – la peli roja le devolvió la pelota.

\- Ya sabía que lo que le falta de pecho a Sonoda-san lo tenía en el brazo.

El segundo lanzamiento de Umi no fue diferente y logró darle el segundo strike a Hikari. Aunque en el tercer intento, la cosa fue diferente.

\- ¡Con fuerza Hikari! – gritó Claudine desde la banca.

\- ¡Sí! – la peli negra logró conectar la pelota y mandarla hacia el centro del jardín.

\- ¡Ayase-san!

\- ¡Sí! – aunque la pelota cayó al suelo, la rubia logró tomarla y lanzarla con fuerza hacia la peli jengibre que estaba en primera base, peor no sirvió ya que Hikari llegó a la base.

\- Maldición, tenemos mujer en primera base.

\- Lánzala con más fuerza Sonoda-san, recuerda que estas chicas son de temer.

\- Sí – la peli azul miró a la siguiente bateadora que era Kaoruko la cual se miraba confiada.

\- Dejen este problema en manos de la gran Kaoruko Hanayagi, la cual mandará la pelota hasta los Campos Elíseos – decía con arrogancia la peli azul.

\- ¿Cuánto que la ponchan rápido? – dijo Futaba Isurugi a las demás.

\- La ponchan rápido – dijeron todas las demás.

Unos lanzamientos después…

\- ¡Tercer strike! ¡Ponchada!

\- ¿Qué mierda? – reclamó.

\- Se los dije – habló la peli roja – debimos traernos a Amemiya.

\- ¡No es justo, ella hacía trampa!

De ahí, Junna pasó a la zona de bateo y tuvo la misma suerte que Kaoruko y fue ponchada.

Karen logró darle a la pelota y mandarla hacia jardín derecho en donde rodando llegó hasta las manos de Nozomi, pero la castaña logró llegar a primera base.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Mahiru llegó al área y esto alertó a la capitana.

\- ¡Todas, atrás! Esta es el as de Seisho en béisbol.

\- Vamos – Umi lanzó con fuerza, pero de nada sirvió ya que la peli azul medianoche logró conectar de primera y con la experiencia que tenía, lanzó la pelota tan rápido que ninguna reaccionó a tiempo y la pelota fue al home run.

\- ¡Bien Mahiru-chan! – Karen y Mahiru lograron completar las dos carreras que le daban la ventaja de 9-7 contra Otonokizaka.

\- No puede ser – gruñó la capitana.

\- No nos rindamos, aun podemos ganar esto-nya – dijo Rin desde su posición como jardinera izquierda – además, me arde allá abajo-nya.

\- Gracias Hoshizora-san, prefiero que me dé Coronavirus a perder contra Seisho.

\- C-Capitana.

La siguiente en batear de parte de Seisho fue Maya, pero por sorprendente que parezca, esta logró conectar, pero fue atrapada de gran manera por la capitana, aunque esta logró hacer el out, estiró tanto el brazo que le dio una molestia horrible.

\- ¿Estás bien Tsukuhima-san?

\- M-Mi hombro – la chica se levantó sujetándose la zona afectada – estiré de más el brazo.

\- ¿Podrás seguir?

\- No lo sé – la capitana estiró su brazo, pero de inmediato lo encogió de nuevo – mierda… no creo, me duele.

\- No puede ser.

\- Vamos dos carreras abajo, pero de suerte logré el out que nos da el cambio, así que ustedes se encargarán de batear y hacernos ganar, debemos hacer tres carreras.

\- No se preocupe capitana, lo haremos.

Las demás llevaron a la capitana a la banca en la que le explicaron a Hanayo que pasó, pero aun así, las chicas se pusieron en posición listas para dar la remontada.

\- ¿Listas?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Espero que lo hagan, mi novio espera que llegue triunfante a su casa.

\- ¿Tienes novio?

\- Sí.

\- ¡P-Pero… ¿es un chico?! – preguntó alterada Umi.

\- Sí, ¿algún problema?

\- Es que… tener relación con un chico es…

\- Sonoda-san, cada quien es libre de estar con quien sea – dijo la capitana – además, sí, estoy con mi novio, él es 1 año mayor que yo, ya tuvimos relaciones, ¡sí, ya tuvimos sexo! Lo tenemos varias veces en la noche, mis posiciones favoritas son el doggystyle y en 4, me gusta que me agarre los pechos y que me coja duro, tanto que estamos pensando en irnos a vivir juntos para tener sexo durante todos los fines de semana durante todo el día – la chica carraspeó un poco – pero dejemos eso a un lado, ¡quiero que vayan a ganar este partido!

\- S-Sí – dijeron todas algo sonrojadas por lo que la capitana dijo.

\- No importa lo que escucharon, después de todo es la vida normal de una estudiante.

\- C-Creo que iré a batear – Honoka tomó el bate y solo llegó al área y se enfrentó de nuevo a Karen la cual luego de algunos lanzamientos, logró poncharla. Nozomi logró conectar la pelota y mandarla a jardín derecho en el que no sería atrapada a tiempo y Nozomi llegó a tiempo a la primera base.

Rin tuvo suerte de lograrlo y aunque a duras penas llegó a primera base, Nozomi lo, hizo a segunda.

Umi batearía, peor estaba muy cansada del brazo así que sería baja y la lesión de la capitana fue un tirón, aunque no fuera grave, aun así, era doloroso para ella.

\- ¡Tercer strike! – el ampáyer dio ponchada a Eli la cual no pudo ante los lanzamientos de Karen.

\- Dos outs y dos mujeres en base, esto está mal.

\- Koizumi-san, ve tú.

\- ¡¿Yo?! – la castaño oscuro se señaló.

\- Mueve tus pechos de melón en tiempos de verano, sé que tienes potencial como beisbolista, así que quiero ver si es cierto.

\- P-Pero es que…

\- Mueve tu trasero o te obligaré a tener un trio con mi novio y no me importa que tengas novia.

\- B-Bien – con algo de miedo, la chica llegó a la zona en la que estaba Karen lista para lanzar.

\- Aquí voy – Karen lanzó la pelota la cual fue directo al guante de la cátcher que era Junna.

\- ¡Primer strike!

\- ¡Pégale fuerte Kayo-chin-nya! – gritaba Rin a su novia.

\- Vamos de nuevo – una vez regresada la pelota, Karen lo hizo de nuevo, pero esta vez fue abanicada por Hanayo, pero de la nada cayó de nuevo en el guante.

\- ¡Segundo strike!

\- Vamos Koizumi-san, hazlo.

\- ¡No tengas miedo Hanayo-chan!

\- Aquí voy – la castaña volvió a lanzar la pelota, pero esta vez Hanayo logró conectarla y mandarla por los aires.

\- ¡Bien hecho Hanayo-chan! – decían las demás felices por su amiga la cual también corrió hacia la primera base feliz de la vida.

Habían ganado el juego… al menos eso parecía.

\- ¡Out! – la celebración de las chicas de Otonokizaka se detuvo cuando miraron como Maya había logrado atrapar la pelota y la mostró al réferi - ¡Juego terminado, ganadoras, Academia Seisho!

\- ¡Me lleva la verga de mi novio! – gritó la capitana Tsukushima.

\- ¡Ganamos! – las chicas de Seisho celebraron la victoria, pero en eso, la capitana Mari Otome se acercó a Emi la cual solo puso su mejor cara y detrás de esta estaban las chicas de Otonokizaka.

\- Gran juego Tsukushima-san.

\- Igualmente Otome-san, fue aguerrido, pero genial.

\- Oye, supe que tienes novio, ¿es cierto?

\- Sí, aunque solo hemos pasado al primer nivel, solo los abrazos y algunos besos, nada más que eso – decía y las Idols estaban con cara de ¿en serio?

\- Me alegra que seas así de humilde, es más, se mira que las chicas jugaron bien.

\- El tratar bien a tus compañeras y jugadoras es pieza clave.

\- Me alegra que seamos así – ambas capitanas se dieron un apretón de manos – nos vemos en el torneo.

\- Allí estaré.

\- Bien – sin más, Otome se fue con las de Seisho mientras que Emi solo miró de reojo a Hanayo la cual solo se encogió de la pena.

\- Lo lamento capitana, pero es que…

\- No te preocupes, al final de todo solo era un juego de práctica.

\- ¡¿Un juego de práctica?!

\- Sí, aunque las necesitaré para otro juego.

\- P-Pero capitana…

\- ¿Te atreves a contradecirme Kousaka-san? – la chica miró fijo a la peli jengibre.

\- N-No.

\- ¿Y ustedes? – Emi miró a las demás musas que solo tragaron duro.

\- N-No capitana.

\- Bueno, prepárense para enfrentar a Shin Koshigaya y a la odiosa de Yomi Takeda – la capitana se estiró un poco – bueno, hora de irse, quiero ir a coger por unas 2 horas con mi novio, necesito desestresarme y un buen duro contra el muro me aliviará.

\- ¡Capitana!

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Perdieron, pero con estilo._

_Quien dice que en un futuro no vayan a jugar contra Yomi y las demás de la Academia Shin Koshigaya._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	40. Problema Azul 1

**Desde que te he conocido…**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Pues que decir, obvio que perderían, aunque Hanayo hizo lo que pudo jaja, eso sí, veremos qué pasa con Rin y su problema XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Pues sí, Honoka tiene lo suyo, es mi segunda musa favorita después de Umi y si, ella me encanta, pero no creas que tengo una foto de ella en bikini como pantalla de fondo ni una de ella como wallpaper en mi PC… digo, sí, es bien quemadora la peli gris linda, ay como la amo. Bueno, nos vemos y un besote Nao-chan, ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Ni modo, perdieron, pero es que estaban con beisbolistas. La razón por la que solo Mahiru y Karen hacían, era porque en la serie solo miraba que ellas entrenaban, las demás nunca les vi indicio de jugar. El juego contra Shin Koshigaya será más adelante, aunque tal vez incluya a la Academia Satogahama de Hachinai. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Algunas de las musas estaban reunidas en el salón del club, aunque solo estaban la mitad, se miraba que la plática era seria.

\- ¿Alguien me puede responder al final-nya? No entiendo nada.

\- Rin, es más que obvio lo que vamos a hacer, es más claro que el agua.

\- Nico-chan, creo que deberías explicar de nuevo por si acaso – dijo Kotori.

\- Bien, lo explicaré de nuevo – la peli negra carraspeó su garganta – lo que les quiero decir es que tengo planeado una broma en contra de nuestras novias.

\- ¿Y eso sería? – dijo Eli también ahí presente, también estaban Rin, Kotori y también…

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí también? – preguntó Tsubasa en el sitio.

\- Yo también me pregunto lo mismo – ahora fue Anju.

\- Las he reunido ya que quiero que hagamos una broma en conjunto a las demás.

\- Pero una broma… ¿no crees que es complicado y también algo cruel?

\- Para nada, lo miré en un vídeo de YouTube y vi que es seguro.

\- Pero necesitas receta médica para aplicar eso, además, ¿Qué se supone que harás con eso?

\- Solo es viagra – Nico sacó algunas patillas azules en las cuales todas las quedaron viendo.

\- ¿Qué es viagra?

\- Las viagras son pastillas que se usan para mantener el ritmo durante el sexo – dijo Anju - pero estas son femeninas ¿no?

\- Sí, hacen que la mujer se excite tanto que la única forma de detener el impulso es esperar que el efecto se vaya, pero normalmente a veces tarda.

\- ¿Y que se supone que haremos?

\- Miren, nos reuniremos en el Burger Queen para comer todas, entonces cuando pidamos los batidos, les echaremos las viagras disueltas dentro, nunca sospecharán.

\- Una pregunta, ¿de dónde sacaste las viagras?

\- El otro día me quedé a dormir en casa de Maki-chan y miré esas pastillas que se le cayeron a su madre y las tomé, incluso hay bromas de eso en YouTube.

\- No creo que sea buena idea Nico – habló Eli - ¿Qué efectos les causará en las chicas? No quiero que Nozomi tenga algún efecto secundario.

\- No te preocupes, tenemos buena condición física, así que no habrá problemas.

\- Dios, no quiero que Kayo-chin le dé algo malo.

\- Umi-chan tampoco.

\- Bueno, solo queda una forma de comprobarlo, mandaré el mensaje al grupo que tenemos con A-RISE en común, así que – Nico miró a las dos chicas del grupo rival – Tsubasa-san, tu llevarás a Honoka y Anju-san llevará a Erena-san.

\- B-Bien.

\- Mañana en la mañana nos reuniéremos a llevar a cabo esta broma y la que raje, se las verá conmigo.

\- S-Sí – Nico se llevó las pastillas con ella para que se llevara a cabo el plan.

**.**

Al día siguiente…

Tal y como dijo la peli negra, envió un mensaje al grupo en el que todas las chicas estarían reunidas en el dichoso restaurante de comida rápida.

La plática fue normal, aunque con el tiempo pasó a ser más sobre Idols.

\- ¿Y entonces tienen nueva coreografía? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- Sí, la hemos estado perfeccionado, aunque la última vez casi nos metemos un buen golpe cuando Anju se equivocó con el último paso – contó Erena sonrojando a su pareja.

\- ¡Erena-chan!

\- Iré por los batidos – Nico se levantó a buscar las bebidas, pero fue acompañada por Eli, aunque Maki quiso ir, pero le fue negada esta solicitud.

Al llegar, ambas tomaron en dos bandejas las 12 bebidas y la peli negra sacó en unas bolsitas las viagras que estaban hechas polvo.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Abuelita de Batman, claro que sí.

\- Nico, solo te digo que si algo malo pasa…

\- No te preocupes – Nico regó el polvo en las bebidas que ella llevaba para que al final no se fueran a confundir – bien Eli, yo les daré las bebidas a Honoka, Umi, Hanayo, Nozomi, Maki-chan y a Erena-san, tu dales a las demás.

\- B-Bien.

Ya con todo, las dos chicas repartieron las bebidas entre todas, siempre Nico asegurándose de que cada una de las victimas tuviera el que tenía la pastilla molida.

Aunque la peli negra moría por reírse con fuerza, se aguantó y solo siguieron la plática. Así estuvieron por largo tiempo y justo, cuando se iban, pasaron 45 minutos, que era el tiempo estimado en el que los efectos debían comenzar a dar.

Nico lo notó cuando sintió como Maki se le pegaba mucho, y echó un vistazo y las demás que habían tomado la pastilla también lo hicieron.

\- ¿Qué pasa Maki-chan? – preguntó de forma inocente la peli negra.

\- No lo sé… pero quiero que vayamos juntas – dijo la peli roja con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

\- Pero si vamos juntas.

\- No – Maki abrazó del brazo derecho a la peli negra – creo que así está mejor.

\- Bien – la peli negra reía por lo bajo – _la viagra está empezando a dar efecto._

\- Tsubasa-chan – Honoka estaba en el mismo estado de la peli roja, y no solo ella, también Nozomi, Hanayo, Umi y Erena.

\- No sé qué me pasa, pero no quiero despegarme de Elicchi – Nozomi abrazaba mucho a Eli la cual solo soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a otro sitio.

\- ¿Qué no íbamos al cine a ver la película que estrenarían hoy-nya?

\- Sí, es la película de Rock Callahan – decía la líder de A-RISE que traía a Honoka pegada a ella – Honoka, ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No sé, pero es que siento algo raro en mí.

\- Yo también – decía Umi pegándose más a Kotori – no lo sé, pero es que me siento con calor.

\- Yo también – Hanayo iba al lado de Rin - no sé por qué.

\- No son las únicas, que raro se siente, siento como si algo de calor estuviera dentro de mí – hablaba Erena pegándose más a Anju.

\- Creo que exageran, al menos creo que es el calor.

\- Sí, eso debe ser – Nico sonrió por lo bajo – _pobres, luego van a estar sufriendo cuando el efecto esté más fuerte y eso solo se le bajará con el sexo, así que veremos cuanto aguantan._

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	41. Problema Azul 2

**Salió de la alcantarilla.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Nico se la jugó y realmente se vendrán muchas cosas, aunque las que tomaron la pastilla se preparan para un día de sufrimiento jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Bueno, es que Mahiru mostró esa pasión por el béisbol cuando luchó con Karen y de esta, ni que decir, en los especiales mostró su pasión por el béisbol. Por cierto, que raro, yo no he leído una historia similar, lo que pasa es que me basé en varios vídeos de YouTube en el que parejas se hacían esta broma y ¡Pum! Se me vino a la mente. Veremos como las demás se aprovechan de esto. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Dark Harasho. **__Con razón Tsubasa la llamó el pequeño diablillo jaja. Quien sabe, tal vez sí disfruten eso, pero aprovecharán para molestarlas ya que están con un efecto sexual alto, veremos qué pasa. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La broma de Nico fue algo extrema, echar viagra en las bebidas de algunas de sus amigas para una broma era algo fuerte.

Maki realmente parecía estar sintiendo los resultados de la pastilla, la cual le hacía sentir algo raro en su interior, aunque la verdad era que no sabía de qué se trataba y eso que ella tenía conocimientos médicos.

Honoka, Umi, Erena, Nozomi y Hanayo estaban igual que la peli roja, con los mismos efectos de la pastilla, la cual les daba mucho calor y no querían separarse de sus parejas ya que sentían que con eso les era suficiente, pero tenían algo más, sus interiores sentían de necesidad de algo más… intimo.

Aunque Nico les dijo a las demás que fueran a otro nivel realmente ninguna entendió eso, pero luego comprendieron.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos qué?

\- Sencillo Eli, vamos a probarnos trajes de baño para provocar a las demás – decía la peli negra.

\- Creo que eso sería mucho para ellas – dijo Tsubasa para luego sonreír – y me gusta.

\- Que mala eres Kira-san – dijo Kotori – pero la verdad es que nunca he visto a Umi-chan tan excitada como ahora.

\- Kayo-chin se ve tierna con esa expresión-nya.

\- Nozomi nunca había estado así y eso que ella es muy deseosa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Cómo te lo puedo poner decir sin dificultad? – la rusa lo pensó un poco – una fiera inquieta que me da mil vueltas y me hace temblar, pero me hace sentir mujer.

\- Nadie me la quita – siguió Tsubasa.

\- Siempre seré yo su dueña – ahora fue Kotori.

\- Por la que no duerme… - siguió Anju.

\- Por la que se muere… - cantó Rin.

\- Por la que respira…- Nico fue la que finalizó esa parte.

\- ¡Yo soy su mujer! – terminaron las 6 riendo un poco.

\- ¿Miraron ustedes Pasión de Gavilanes?

\- La repetición, las 3 la miramos cuando pasaron un maratón de ella – dijo la líder de A-RISE – pero dejando eso a un lado, creo que entiendo lo que propone Yazawa-san.

\- ¿Así-nya?

\- Quiere que provoquemos a las chicas más hasta que no puedan más.

\- Pero en una tienda de trajes de baño…

\- Vamos – aunque las demás quedaron con algo de dudas, Nico y Tsubasa comandaron al grupo y llegaron donde estaban sus novias.

\- Nico-chan / Tsubasa-chan / Rin-chan / Elicchi / Anju / Kotori – las novias de las mencionadas se pegaron ya que las chicas seguían con los efectos de la viagra.

\- Chicas, tenemos que ir a la tienda, hay una oferta de trajes de baño – dijo Kotori sonriendo, cosa que hizo que Umi se pegara más a ella.

\- ¿Trajes de baño? – preguntaron varias.

\- Sí, a poco… - Eli pasó sus manos por su cuerpo – dime Nozomi, ¿no te gustaría que me vieras en un nuevo traje de baño?

\- ¿Eh? – la peli morada pensó un poco en su novia rubia con traje de baño y la cara se le puso más roja y su zona intima comenzó a arderle con más fuerza.

\- ¡Vamos chicas! – cada quien arrastró a su pareja a la dichosa tienda y tal como lo planeó Nico, las chicas que no habían consumido la pastilla, se probaron distintos tipos de trajes de baño frente a las chicas las cuales estaban muy calientes viendo eso.

\- ¿Qué tal Honoka? Lindo ¿no? – Tsubasa tenía un bikini color negro el cual le hacía resaltar la figura tan bella que tenía y eso sonrojar a más no poder a la peli jengibre la cual pasó su bolso a su entrepierna para disimular.

\- Yo creo que me queda bien – Eli salió con uno de color celeste que le hizo sonrojar a más no poder a Nozomi.

\- Yo también – Rin salió y mostró un traje de baño color rojo llamativo que hizo que Hanayo colocara sus dos manos en su zona tratando de calmar un poco su calor, aunque disimuladamente.

\- ¿Qué tal yo? – ahora fue el turno de Anju la cual salió con un traje de baño color negro e hizo que Erena juntara sus piernas con fuerza mientas escondía su sonrojo.

\- Aquí estamos – Nico y Kotori fueron las últimas en salir. La peli negra llevaba un traje rosa mientras que su Kouhai peli gris llevaba un blanco muy lindo, causando que tanto Maki y Umi se mordieran sus labios inferiores.

\- Bueno, creo que con sus expresiones nos dicen que les gustó – río descaradamente Nico – supongo que al final estos llevaremos ¿no?

\- Sí – exclamaron las demás y cuando entraron, las que estaban con el efecto de la pastilla por fin hablaron.

\- ¿Alguna de ustedes está como acalorada y… excitada? – Erena fue la que preguntó y las demás asintieron.

\- Sí, desde hace rato me he estado sintiendo rara y ahora que miro a Kotori con ese traje de baño… me siento muy caliente.

\- ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? – Honoka habló para mover sus manos hacia su zona de la entrepierna – dios, que calor.

\- Imagínate yo Honoka-chan, este calor es insoportable – dijo Hanayo en el mismo estado de la oji azul.

\- Dios, ¿Por qué Nico-chan es tan sexy? – dijo Maki poniendo sus manos en su cara.

\- Kotori… dios ¿Por qué eres tan linda y sexy? Con un cuerpo tan bello y con sus pechos de buen tamaño – Umi se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y solo se sonrojó a más no poder - ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?!

\- Dios, las chicas nos hicieron algo, estoy segura – dijo Nozomi – desde cuando nos pasa esto ¿eh?

\- Creo que fue cuando fuimos a comer – habló la peli morada de A-RISE – eso pasa.

\- ¿Por qué me siento así? – Honoka hablaba – tengo unas ganas de follar grandes.

\- ¡Honoka!

\- Pero es la verdad, tengo calor allá abajo, quiero ir a casa con Tsubasa-chan y encerrarnos en la habitación y hacerlo como animales por horas, solo tengo sexo en mi mente en este momento.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Hanayo miró a su Senpai peli jengibre y al pensar en sus palabras, se le vino de la nada a la mente la imagen de Rin en su cama mientras que se desnudaba lentamente - ¡¿Por qué pienso en eso?!

\- ¿Y en qué demonios piensan? – Erena les reprochó, pero luego se le vino a la mente la imagen de su querida castaña también en la misma escena, desnudándose y viendo de manera provocadora - ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!

\- Chicas… creo que tenemos un problema – Nozomi miró a las demás que trataban de controlar sus impulsos debido a la dichosa viagra.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	42. Problema Azul 3

**Pinches pingüinos.**

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Hanayo solo tiene 15 años y tiene semejante cuerpo, aunque Eli también tiene lo suyo jaja. Uy sí, la imagen de Erena… me puso hasta con calor, pero es que la chica tiene un cuerpazo buenísimo XD. Bueno, veremos cómo termina. ¡Saludos y besitos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Cuando menos acuerdes, las demás terminan sin cordura, aunque una en específico será protagonista XD. Vaya, mi madre y mi prima miraban pasión de gavilanes y eso que yo no miro novelas, pero no me negarás que el tema es pegadizo jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__No sabía de ese fic, pero bueno, creo que no las provoqué demasiado ya que he leído que la viagra femenina actúa fuerte, pero creo que sí hubiera estado genial hacer eso, pero ni modo, con esa calentura que se tienen, a lo mejor se calman un poco, aunque Honoka será la más calmada, ya verás. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Bueno, salimos del septiembre sin Fap gracias a dios y honestamente… ¡No sé porque carajos me duele tanta el brazo! Debe ser por el fic Kaoruko x Maya que estuve escribiendo, debe ser, el dolor de brazo debe ser por escribir tanto.**

**Y ya comenzó Love Live Nijigasaki el sábado y el primer capítulo… no me sorprendió mucho, pero veremos qué pasa con el transcurso de los capítulos.**

**Animes recomendados para ver esta temporada en mi horario:**

**Iwa Kakeru! Sport Climbing Girls.**

**D4DJ.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Honoka, Umi, Hanayo, Erena, Nozomi y Maki seguían con más fuerza con los efectos de la viagra femenina y más cuando fueron a la ropa de bikinis en las que sus novias terminaron de calentarlas aún más.

Las demás estaban en los juegos, pero las mencionadas estaban en la sala de espera del sitio con la cara roja y también con la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Quién no aguanta más? – preguntó Hanayo a las demás las cuales tenían sus bolsos en sus zonas íntimas tratando de quitarse un poco la calentura mientras movían un poco estos.

\- Dios, siento mucho calor – decía la peli jengibre – no sé porque, pero solo pienso en Tsubasa-chan desnuda en mi cama.

\- ¡Honoka! – reclamaron Maki y Umi.

\- Lo siento, pero es que solo pienso en eso, quiero pensar en cosas como las fresas, el pan dulce o en Gokú o Seiya de Pegaso, pero solo se me viene Tsubasa-chan desnuda en mi cama mientras me lame la…

\- Suficiente información – habló Erena en el mismo estado – pero lo que dice Honoka-san es más o menos igual a lo que siento, solo me imagino a Anju desnuda en la cama y me dan ganas de…

\- Dios, siento lo mismo con Nico-chan – habló Maki - ¿Por qué me siento así?

\- Maki, eres la que sabe de salud, deberías saber que nos pasa.

\- Lo sé Umi, pero es que varias cosas nos pueden poner así a las mujeres, tengo una teoría, pero la verdad no sé si eso sea lo apropiado.

\- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Umi.

\- Quiero decir que a lo mejor nos dieron alguna pastilla que despierta el interés sexual, eso es lo que creo que pasó.

\- ¿Una pastilla?

\- Sí – la peli roja se puso más fuerte la mano en la entrepierna, pero sin moverla ni nada ya que no quería llamar la atención – Dios, esto se pone cada vez más fuerte.

\- S-Sí – las demás sintieron el aumento del efecto de la viagra y sabían que esto iría a mayor.

\- N-Necesito tener sexo – habló la peli jengibre.

\- Honoka, no digas eso en voz alta.

\- Pero es que no aguanto más, necesito tener sexo, si Tsubasa-chan no me cumple, iré con mi primo a que me dé una buena cogida.

\- Q-Que pervertida saliste Honoka.

\- ¡Chicas! – Kotori llegó con las demás y estas se sorprendieron al verla, estaba sudada y como llevaba la camiseta algo transparente, se veía un poco su piel y eso calentó más a Umi – vamos a ver algunos puestos del centro.

\- K-Kotori – Umi se lanzó a abrazar a su novia peli gris y esta solo correspondió el abrazo, pero notó que Umi no se quería despegar y esta pegaba más su cabeza a su cuello como para oler su fragancia – que bien hueles Kotori.

\- U-Umi-chan, lo siento, pero debemos irnos – aunque la peli gris se separó de su novia, la peli azul se tomó del brazo de su amada.

\- No me separes por favor, no puedo.

\- Jeje, mejor vámonos.

Las demás llegaron con sus novias y pasó lo mismo y estas se unieron como hizo Umi, pero la más atrevida era Honoka ya que tomó el brazo de Tsubasa y lo hundió en sus pechos mientras lo movía disimuladamente para calmar un poco su éxtasis, aunque Tsubasa se la ponía difícil ya que no la ayudaba en nada dejando su brazo inmóvil.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Nozomi la cual iba del brazo con Eli la cual solo reía disimuladamente.

\- Veamos, quiero que tomemos unos helados-nya.

\- ¿Helados Rin-chan? – Hanayo miró a su amante peli naranja.

\- Sí, creo que hace algo de calor, así que dejaremos el calor a un lado comiendo unos helados – dijo maliciosamente Nico mirando a su novia peli roja la cual parecía ir ida por el efecto de la pastilla.

Y tal como dijeron, las chicas llegaron a un área donde se podía comer al aire libre, pero como había poca gente, las chicas podían comer en paz y disfrutar el tiempo juntas, aunque para las demás, era un deleite ver a sus parejas en tal condición.

\- ¿Qué helado pediste Nico-san? – preguntó Tsubasa al lado de Honoka la cual no le despegaba del brazo.

\- Bueno, pedí de fresa, chocolate y vainilla, creo que esos son los sabores de la vida.

\- Nico-chan, no te separes de mi – la peli roja tomó del brazo a la peli negra la cual solo evitó reírse con fuerza.

\- Maki-chan, por el amor de las Idols, ¿Por qué tanta pegadera el día de hoy?

\- Nico-chan… dime la verdad, ¿ustedes nos dieron algo a nosotras?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Maki-chan? – dijo Kotori haciéndose la inocente – nosotras hemos comido lo mismo que ustedes y no estamos así.

\- Kotori, algo nos dieron, es más que obvio.

\- Anju, ¿Qué nos diste?

\- Lo siento, pero no te dimos nada Erena-chan, es tu imaginación.

\- ¡Estoy caliente! – dijo Honoka llamando la atención de las chicas – Tsubasa-chan, estoy caliente, quiero tener sexo, no sé porque, pero mi cuerpo me pide sexo.

\- Honoka, eso es muy indecente, pedirlo así de la nada y en frente a las chicas – dijo la líder de A-RISE.

\- Lo siento Tsubasa-chan, pero es que me siento muy caliente, si no quieres tener sexo, me iré con mi primo, pero pobre de él que, si me mete su cosa, de lo caliente que estoy, la sacará asada.

\- ¡Honoka! – reclamaron todas ante las palabras indecentes de la peli jengibre.

\- Diablos Honoka-chan.

\- Jajajajaja – finalmente, Nico no aguantó más la risa y eso contagió a las demás que parecía que no podían ocultar más la broma que se realizó.

\- ¿De qué se ríen Rin-chan?

\- Todo fue una broma-nya – decía la neko girl riendo a más no poder.

\- Nico les puso viagra femenina en los batidos de esta mañana, así que por eso están así – reía Eli – lo siento Nozomi, pero es que la verdad me gustó mucho la broma.

\- Así de sencillo, fue buena – río Anju para incertidumbre de su novia peli morada.

\- ¡¿Por qué nos hicieron eso?! – reclamó Erena – saben lo horrible que es sentir esto.

\- No lo sé y honestamente no me importa mucho – dijo Tsubasa en tono descarado.

\- Tsubasa-chan, por culpa tuya estoy muy caliente.

\- ¡Igual nosotras! – dijeron las demás.

\- Tómense el helado, les bajará un poco la calentura.

\- Elicchi, esta vez no te salvarás de una buena noche de sexo – dijo Nozomi mirando a la rubia.

\- Anju, ve alistando las nalgas porque esta noche te como toda – replicó Erena a su novia.

\- Nico-chan, ya verás cuando estemos solas – habló Maki algo enojada.

\- Kotori, ve un ataúd porque te morirás de placer esta noche – dijo la arquera de cabello azul.

\- Rin-chan, ve invocando al dios gato porque necesitarás su ayuda para esta noche – dijo Hanayo a su novia peli naranja.

\- ¡Tsubasa-chan! ¡Vamos a los baños del centro comercial! – Honoka no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a su pareja cuando la tomó del brazo y la dirigía hacia el dichoso lugar – lo siento, pero la panocha la tengo más caliente que un pan recién salido del horno, así que flojita y cooperando y que te valga verga lo que digan si nos miran.

\- H-Honoka, deja ese lenguaje.

\- Que te valga verga Tsubasa-chan, vamos a coger a los baños – sin más, la de ojos azules se llevó a la castaña a un lugar público.

Quien sabe qué pasaría si las descubrieran.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	43. Among Us

**Juguemos un jueguito.**

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Buenas series recomendaste, les estoy echando un ojo a varias y si, miro muy buenas tijeras jaja. Honoka fue la más desesperada en esto, y mira, al final se fue a lo más indecente, pobre de Tsubasa. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Anju realmente es una chica muy linda, estoy seguro de eso, he visto algunas imágenes y… me sangra la nariz jaja. Por cierto, sí, creo que mi brazo me duele mucho por escribir, no creo que sea por no tener actividad durante septiembre y que al final de la madrugada del 1 de octubre esté así, creo que es por escribir. ¡Saludos y besos Nao-chan!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Pues la broma se terminó revelando y sí, podemos decir que las bromistas recibirán su parte del zukulento y horrendo destino de sus parejas. ¡Vamos Honoka, dale con todo y destroza el muro! ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Ya están conectadas?

\- Aun no, se está cargando el juego.

\- ¡Ya me salió-nya!

\- Ahí les va el código – Honoka estaba con unos audífonos mirando la pantalla.

\- Ya lo recibí.

\- Estamos entrando Honoka-chan.

\- ¡Conectadas! – Honoka puso en su pantalla un juego el cual estaba siendo tendencia desde hace unas semanas – bien chicos y chicas, nosotras…

\- ¡Somos μ's! – dijeron las chicas mirando a la cámara.

\- Amigos de YouTube, estamos transmitiendo en vivo una partida de nosotras de μ's, jugando este juego que se llama mondongos.

\- Honoka, es Among Us.

\- Gracias Umi-chan, bueno, cada quien está en su hogar para evitar hacer trampa, así que solo daremos lo mejor de nosotras para ganar.

\- ¿Qué color elegiremos?

\- Estaba pensando en que eligiéramos el color de nuestro cabello – decía la líder – yo usaré el naranja, Umi-chan el azul oscuro, Kotori-chan el blanco, Eli-chan el amarillo, Nozomi-chan el morado, Hanayo-chan el verde, Maki-chan el rojo, Nico-chan el negro y…

\- Honoka, elegiré el rosa.

\- ¿Por qué el rosa Nico-chan?

\- Me gusta más el rosa, va más con mi color de imagen – decía la peli negra.

\- ¡Yo escojo el negro-nya! – dijo Rin.

\- Bueno, si estamos todas listas, entraremos.

\- ¿Solo jugaremos 9?

\- ¡Yukiho, ya estás conectada! – preguntó Honoka.

\- Ya estoy aquí – la Kousaka menor se conectó esta vez con el color café – bueno, he jugado este juego con unas amigas así que sé de qué trata.

\- Por cierto ¿y Tsubasa-san?

\- Le hice tantas veces el amor que está en cuidados intensivos en el hospital y creo que le tendrán que hacer una operación en la panocha.

\- ¿Q-Que cosa?

\- ¿C-Cuántos impostores habrá? – preguntó Eli desviando el tema.

\- Habrá 2 impostores, así que esto será interesante.

\- Vamos allá – la partida comenzó y todas quitaron el audio de discord y mostró quienes eran las impostoras.

\- ¡Qué bien, me tocó! – exclamó Nico – aunque me tocó con…

\- ¿Soy impostor-nya? – Rin notó que tenía de compañera a Nico – haremos festín.

La partida comenzó con las chicas haciendo algunas tareas de la nave, todas llevaban sus nombres en los personajes.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que sepa quién es el impostor? – Maki llevaba a su personaje hacia la sala de electricidad la cual estaba vacía.

\- ¿A quién mato primero? – Nico llevaba a su personaje por distintas partes de la nave, aunque miraba presas fáciles, no sabía a quién matar – si tan solo encontrara a Nozomi, la mataría primero.

\- Creo que sabotearé – Rin desactivó la electricidad dejando a todos las tripulantes sin mucha visibilidad, solo que este sabotaje no afectaba a las impostoras que podían ver con normalidad.

\- Bien hecho Rin, ahora comienza el festín – Nico se dirigió por los pasillos y justo estaba cierta personita naranja.

\- Dios, sin luz no puedo ver nada – Honoka reparaba unos fusibles y cuando menos acordó, alguien llegó por detrás y la mató - ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Quién me mató?!

\- Una menos – sonrió Nico yéndose del lugar, lo siento Honoka, pero así es el juego.

\- ¿Por qué me mató Nico-chan? – la peli jengibre solo miraba su personaje el cual ahora solo era un fantasma – ni modo, tendré que hacer las tareas para que podamos ganar.

\- Siento que algo malo para aquí – Umi iba con su personaje cuando notó como le aparecía la opción "Reportar" - ¿hay algún cadáver?

.

**REPORTE CUERPO MUERTO**

.

Todas las musas reunidas en cafetería y solo se miraba el nombre de Honoka tachado con una X roja.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Han matado a Honoka-chan – dijo Kotori.

\- ¿Quién fue la que hizo eso?

\- Umi, tú lo repostaste ¿no?

\- Sí, no he visto el cadáver, pero solo me salía la opción de Reportar.

\- Se me hace sospechoso – dijo Eli.

\- ¿Cómo que sospechoso Eli? No he visto quien ha matado a Honoka.

\- Elicchi, yo digo que echemos a Nicocchi – dijo Nozomi.

\- ¡Oye senos de vaca, ¿Por qué yo?!

\- No sé, pero creo que es buena opción – habló la rubia.

\- ¡Eli, no le hagas caso!

\- Votemos a Nicocchi.

\- ¡No les hagan caso, está loca! – Nico no pudo evitar que las demás la votasen - ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¿Están idiotas?

\- Lo siento Nico-san – dijo Yukiho.

\- Que tontas son – Nico miró como todos los votos eran para ellas y finalmente fue sacada de la nave.

**NICO ERA UN IMPOSTOR.**

\- ¡Se los dije! Ella era – habló la peli morada y todas felicitaron su gran sentido de la investigación, aunque Rin no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

\- Nico-chan me ha dejado sola, pero descuida, ganaré esta ronda-nya.

\- Bien, una impostora fuera, queda una – Hanayo dirigía su personaje hacia algunas zonas de la nave en donde estaban las tareas pendientes.

\- No sé porque, pero sospecho de Nozomi-san ahora – Yukiho reparaba algunos cables de la nave – la forma en la que delató a Nico-san me hace pensar que es ella.

\- Ahí está Yukiho-chan – Rin se acercó a la castaña la cual estaba completando sus misiones.

\- Ahí viene Rin-san, creo que me juntaré con ella – cuando Yukiho miró como Rin con su personaje negro llegaba a ella, pero en un momento a otro, Rin mató a Yukiho - ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Rin-san, de ti no me lo esperaba!

\- Bueno, vamos por otra-nya.

\- Supongo que estaremos ganando por tareas – Kotori terminaba su tarea en el centro de mando – ahí viene Rin-chan, iré con ella.

\- Kotori-chan, lamento lo que haré, pero esta vez tengo que ganar-nya – Rin se acercó a la peli gris y la mató – lo siento.

\- ¡¿R-Rin-chan?! – Kotori notó como su personaje estaba muerto y solo había un fantasma y se encontró con el fantasma de la peli jengibre – hola Honoka-chan.

\- Dios, creo que la luz debe ser reparada de una vez – Umi llegó a la zona de la luz y reparó la luz – bueno, creo que la luz ya ha sido reparada y…

.

**CUERPO ENCONTRADO.**

.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- He encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Kotori-chan en el pasillo – habló Nozomi la cual fue la que reportó el cuerpo.

\- También Yukiho murió – Eli miró como el nombre de la Kousaka menor estaba marcado.

\- Yo ahora sospechoso de Umi-chan.

\- ¡¿Por qué yo?!

\- Kotori-chan está muerta, así que solo me queda pensar que tú eres la principal sospechosa.

\- ¡Yo no maté a Kotori!

\- Lo siento Umi-chan, pero creo que tú eres – dijo Rin.

\- ¡Yo no mataría a Kotori! – finalmente, las demás musas votaron a Umi la cual fue expulsada de la nave.

.

**UMI NO ERA IMPOSTOR.**

.

\- ¿Quién será?

\- Por suerte no sospechan de mi-nya – Rin se fue hacia los pasillos buscando a alguien y justo miró a un personaje morado – Nozomi-chan.

\- No sé quién pueda ser, pero no creo que sea Elicchi, hemos estado juntas todo el tiempo y no me ha matado y… - en eso, se miró como Rin se acercaba a Nozomi y la mataba - ¿eh?

\- Casi estoy cerca – Rin se fue del sitio.

\- No me lo creo – Nozomi estaba estupefacta - ¿Rin-chan era el impostor?

\- Ahora quedan Kayo-chin y Eli-chan, aunque me dará pesar tener que matar a Kayo-chin y…

.

**REUNIÓN DE EMERGENCIA**

.

\- ¿Qué pasó-nya?

\- Rin, eres tú – dijo Eli.

\- Lo siento Rin-chan, pero eres tú.

\- ¿Por qué me dicen eso Eli-chan, Kayo-chin?

\- Te vimos en las cámaras – habló la rubia – te vimos matar a Nozomi.

\- P-Pero yo…

\- Lo siento Rin-chan, pero debes irte – Hanayo miró a su botón de expulsión y votó a su novia.

\- Te vas Rin – Eli votó en contra de Rin la cual solo terminó votando para sí misma.

.

**RIN ERA EL IMPOSTOR.**

**DERROTA RIN & NICO.**

.

\- ¡Ganamos! – dijeron las demás.

\- Lo siento Nico-chan, pero es que pudieron conmigo – se disculpó la peli naranja.

\- No es justo, me mataron a mi primero – reclamó Honoka.

\- Es que eres muy distraída – dijo Nico riendo un poco.

\- Bueno, no me esperé que Rin-chan fuera una impostora – Nozomi habló.

\- Dios, ni tiempo me dio de reaccionar.

\- Me echaron de la nave sin motivo alguno – reclamó Umi.

\- Ya Umi-chan, relájate.

\- ¿Le damos a otra partida de Among Us?

\- Allá vamos.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	44. Feliz Cumpleaños Eli

**Harasho.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Desde que vez a alguien así reportando solo, ya es sospecha de que es el posible impostor. Nozomi sabiendo como es, la iba a funar de este modo jaja. Rin hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero no fue suficiente para ganar. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Las chicas se mutean cuando juegan, así que cuando mueren, ninguna se escucha hablar, así que Honoka no pudo ser escuchada. Aunque perdieron… ¡noté eso al final cuando lo volví a leer! Olvidé a Maki, y es que pensé que ya la habían matado, por eso fue que no la mencioné, mi error jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegaba una fecha importante para cierta rubia de ojos azules la cual recién se levantaba de su cama y miraba hacia todos lados. La chica miró su despertador y notó que aún era temprano, aunque era miércoles y significaba ir a la escuela, eso no impidió que la rubia se sintiera bastante cansada, aunque esto fue producto de que había hecho de suma importancia anoche.

\- ¿Por qué me desvelé viendo jugando Among Us? – la chica estiró sus brazos – dios, las chicas se pasan cuando jugamos y lo peor, es que no me tocó impostor.

Eli se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno, aunque sorpresa se llevó cuando observó como Arisa dejaba el desayuno suyo y el de su hermana en la mesa.

\- ¿Arisa?

\- Oh, buenos días hermana, ya está listo el desayuno.

\- Gracias – la rubia mayor se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a degustar su comida, aunque Arisa la observaba fijamente, cosa que notó hasta después - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hermana, no recuerdas que día es hoy ¿verdad?

\- Es miércoles ¿Por qué?

\- ¿En serio no recuerdas que día es hoy? – Arisa no creía que su hermana fuera tan olvidadiza como para no recordar que ese día era muy importante para ella.

\- Lo siento, es que estoy tan cansada que a duras penas si puede estar despierta – Eli bostezó fuerte – dios, nunca me toca de impostor en Among Us.

\- ¿En serio hermana? Yo más bien estoy cansada de que me toque siempre de impostora – al decir eso, la moral de Eli bajó aún más – me gustaría que me tocara también de tripulante como a ti, aunque al final solo soy impostora. Por cierto, hermana, ¿qué es una felación?

\- Pssss – Eli escupió un poco el jugo que tomaba ante esto - ¿D-Donde escuchaste eso?

\- Es que ayer que decidí jugar una partida pública, cuando estábamos ganando una de las chicas con las que jugaba dijo que se retiraba porque le iba a dar a su novio una felación y no lo busqué porque me dio sueño, por eso quería preguntarte.

\- C-Creo que no necesitas saber eso – Eli se levantó – iré a cambiarme… ¡No busques eso Arisa!

\- B-Bien – la menor no entendía eso, pero luego pensó en ese día tan especial para su hermana mayor – no puedo creer que no te acuerdes de tu cumpleaños.

**.**

Eli llegó a Otonokizaka encontrándose con Nozomi, ambas se saludaron felices de la vida.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste Elicchi?

\- Bien, aunque un poco cansada por la partida de anoche – suspiró – no puedo creer que no me tocara ser impostora.

\- ¿Nunca te tocó? – preguntó la peli morada – es más, me tocó 6 veces.

\- Ni una vez me tocó ser a mí.

\- Que mal – sonrió la chica, aunque luego miró de reojo a la rubia – por cierto, Elicchi, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?

\- ¿Por qué me siguen preguntando que día es hoy? Es 21 de octubre.

\- Sí, pero no importa, creo que al final no lo recuerdas – sonrió Nozomi – vayamos a clases, que si no nos dejarán fuera.

Durante el resto de clases, Eli estuvo muy atenta a clases a pesar del cansancio que tenía, aunque lo que no sabía la rubia, era que sus amigas de µ's tenían planeado algo más.

En el receso, Eli tenía trabajo de Consejo estudiantil por lo que se quedó en el receso junto con los demás miembros del Consejo y Nozomi, aunque la peli morada avisó por mensaje privado a las demás sobre el cumpleaños de Eli, el cual al parecer olvidó.

\- ¿Lo recibieron? – preguntó Nico a las demás musas.

\- Sí, al parecer Eli-chan olvidó su cumpleaños.

\- Que horrible olvidarse del cumpleaños de uno – dijo Hanayo.

\- Es eso o que nos hayamos olvidado que Maki-chan estaba jugando la otra vez con nosotras – mencionó Nico.

\- E-Eso fue porque tuve que ir al baño – se defendió la peli roja.

\- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, creo que Nozomi-chan mencionó que dejó un pastel encargado ¿verdad?

\- Así es Honoka, Nozomi habló conmigo sobre eso – dijo Umi – creo que mencionó que mandó a hacer un pastel en una pastelería de un tal Buddy Balastro.

\- Eso nos deja las bebidas y lo demás para la fiesta – Kotori miró a su novia peli azul – yo acompañaré a Umi-chan a conseguir el pastel.

\- Iré a buscar las serpentinas y confeti – Honoka iba a ir con Nico y Maki.

\- Rin-chan y yo iremos por las bebidas – habló Hanayo.

\- ¿Nos venderán vodka-nya? – Rin fue vista por las demás con cara inexpresiva - ¿Qué?

\- Rin, no creo que Eli beba vodka.

\- P-Pero es rusa, y dicen que los rusos beben vodka, parten pasteles con espadas, comen directo Chiles Carolina, beben veneno de cobra acompañado de sangre de oso y…

\- Rin, deja la droga – dijo la peli negra – son gente normal, al menos eso me ha dicho Nozomi.

\- Solo vamos a conseguir las cosas para la fiesta de Eli.

\- Está bien – las demás planearon luego de clases ir a los sitios en los que conseguirían las cosas para la fiesta de Eli, eso sí, Rin siguió insistiendo en comprar vodka, cosa que era imposible ya que eran menores de edad, además de ser una idea algo estúpida.

Cuando el periodo estudiantil de ese día finalizó, las chicas se dividieron a buscar las cosas, aunque lo más loco llegó cuando Umi y Kotori buscaron el pastel de Eli a la pastelería.

\- ¿Pastelería Carlo's? – Umi leyó el nombre del sitio y quedó callada.

\- Se ve que es extranjera.

\- Ni modo, solo vamos a recogerlo – ambas musas entraron al sitio en el que había muchas personas recibiendo sus pedidos – d-disculpe.

Unos minutos después, las chicas recibieron el pastel, aunque al verlo ambas musas quedaron calladas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Umi.

\- Es un… ¿tripulante de Among Us? – Kotori notó como el pastel tenía forma de un personaje del famoso juego, solo que el tripulante tenía el color amarillo, un gorro de cumpleaños encima y también llevaba…

\- ¿Por qué lleva una botella de vodka?

\- Ni idea, pero creo que fue un detalle algo escalofriante.

Con todo listo, Nozomi se encargó de distraer a Eli el tiempo suficiente para que las chicas adornaran el apartamento.

Finalmente, todo estaba listo y Nozomi recibió luz verde para llevar de nuevo a Eli.

\- ¿Quieres ser impostora?

\- Sí, todas han sido impostoras menos yo, incluso Maki que casi no juega lo ha sido.

\- Ni modo, es la suerte que le toca a uno – justo cuando llegaban al apartamento de la rubia y justo cuando entra.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Ahora Shion, digo, ahora chicas! – Honoka comandó a las demás y solo tomaron a Eli y la llevaron al comedor.

\- ¡¿Q-Que pasa?! ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

\- ¡Chicas, el vodka! – Rin trajo la botella que venía con el pastel y le echaron encima la bebida alcohólica.

\- ¡El pastel! ¡Echémosle el pastel! – Nozomi fue por el pastel que estaba en la mesita y tomó a Eli y la embarró en el pastel.

\- N-Nozomi – la rubia se levantó con el rostro cubierto de merengue y solo miraba inexpresivamente a las demás - ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

\- Pondré esta música para dar ambiente – Rin hizo sonar del equipo de sonido de Eli el Himno de la Unión Soviética.

\- ¿Por qué ese himno?

\- ¿No que era Eli-chan es comunista?

\- ¡¿Por qué me hacen todo esto?! – reclamó la rubia – no entiendo nada, ¿Qué mierda pasa hoy? Y Rin, quita ese himno.

\- ¿No recuerdas que hoy es tu cumpleaños Eli-chan? – Hanayo miró fijo a su Senpai rubia la cual intentaba de procesar todo lo que dijo.

\- ¡¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños?!

\- Así es hermana – Arisa llegó con Yukiho – no puedo creer que lo olvidaras, siempre te gusta recordar tu cumpleaños.

\- No sé qué pasó, la verdad es que olvidé mi cumpleaños.

\- Y tu porque no eres impostor en Among Us.

\- Pero es que quiero serlo por una vez.

\- Entremos todas – propuso Honoka y las demás aceptaron, aunque Eli estaba rezando que por favor le tocara impostor. Y finalmente…

\- ¡Lo logré! ¡Soy impostora! – gritó la rubia alertando a todas, aunque de la emoción, soltó su celular y este cayó su suelo saliéndose la batería.

\- E-Elicchi – Nozomi miró la decepción en la cara de Eli al ver como la oportunidad de ser impostora se iba – necesitas una limpia honestamente.

Y ese un… ¿feliz cumpleaños para Eli?

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Ya viene Halloween chicos. _

_¿Recuerdan el fic de Love Live que subí como especial de Halloween el año pasado?_

_Este año lo retomo con algunos one shots con la temática de terror o sobrenatural, pero será hasta el 2 de noviembre, así que, a los amantes de este género, espérenlo. Incluso estoy trabajando en un one shot del anime Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight en el que las chicas protagonistas harán la coreografía de la canción Thriller._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	45. Trabajando en un Call Center

**Reza y no te jalan las patas.**

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Oh, lo siento, es que no te entendí esa parte jaja. Es mejor que Arisa no sepa eso, aunque Yukiko… sin comentarios. Eli necesita una limpia, de suerte tiene a Nozomi para que le haga eso, incluso pienso que Yoshiko debería tener una limpia de parte de ella jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Naoko Fujisaki. **__Veía mucho sus programas de más joven, Buddy es un crack haciendo pasteles, aunque sí, es algo histérico. Arisa es muy tierna, sin embargo, es mejor que no sepa esas cosas jaja. Vamos, no tengo mente pervertida, solo hago unas escenas un poco subidas de tono, no tanto jaja. ¡Saludos y besos!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Jaja, justo en el día de su cumple, no solo eso, un oso como mascota, un lanzallamas para cuando quiera calentarse y una espada para cuando quiera cortar las verduras jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**La próxima semana cumple Rin, pero no sé si vaya a publicar el especial en este fic o haga segundo capítulo en el fic que hice de ella el año pasado, ahí veremos.**

**Se vienen también los especiales de Halloween, los cuales serán unas historias cortas. Solo subí dos capítulos, así que los que ya lo leyeron, iniciarían en el capítulo 3.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otro día más en Otonokizaka y esta vez, sería diferente ya que había ciertos problemas en el club de Idols.

\- ¿Qué cosa Eli-chan? – preguntó Honoka.

\- Sí, tal parece que la escuela sufrió un bajón en los presupuestos, pero el próximo mes se recuperará de esto, tal parece que hubo un error en el conteo de los presupuestos de este mes.

\- ¿Cómo se les escapó algo así? – preguntó Umi.

\- Es que Elicchi estuvo muy ocupada ese día – habló Nozomi y causó un sonrojo en Eli ya que sabía a lo que su novia peli morada se refería, el recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

.

.

\- ¿Por qué estás roja Eli-chan? – preguntó Hanayo a lo que la rubia volvió en sí y solo desvió la mirada.

\- N-No es nada, solo que hace un poco de calor.

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces? Se vienen varias presentaciones y sin presupuesto, estamos en problemas – dijo Maki.

\- Maki-chan tiene razón, debemos hacer algo.

\- Que Maki-chan done el dinero de este mes – propuso Honoka.

\- ¡No soy banco Honoka!

\- Honoka, tampoco vamos a exigirle a Maki que haga eso, debemos buscar los medios para recaudar el dinero de este mes, ya el próximo mes no nos tendremos que preocupar.

\- Ni modo, debemos buscar trabajos de medio tiempo.

Tal y como se propuso, las chicas buscaron trabajos después de la escuela, por lo que las prácticas estuvieron limitadas. Kotori volvió a su trabajo de maid en el café en el que estuvo trabajando. Honoka ayudó horas extras en la tienda de su familia, incluso Umi se encargó de ayudarla. Rin y Hanayo ayudaron a Maki en el hospital de su familia, Nozomi junto con Eli estarían horas extras en el Santuario del lugar y aunque Nico quiso ir con ellas, la peli morada le dijo que con solo dos, era suficiente, pero conocía un sitio en el que podría estar.

Unos días después…

\- ¿Por qué mierda le hice caso a Nozomi? – la peli negra terminó trabajando en un Call Center en el que, aunque el ambiente era algo bueno, no era su zona de confort.

Nico se sentaba en un sitio en el que recibía llamadas de personas que estaban quejándose del servicio que daba el Call Center.

Un día…

La peli negra estaba recibiendo llamadas de muchas personas que eran unos completos idiotas.

\- Caballero, por última vez, esto no es una línea caliente, así que deje de decirme mamacita o me veré obligada a colgarle la llamada – le decía la peli negra tratando de mantener la postura ante el cliente.

\- _Mamacita, así me gustan, agresivas y dominantes._

\- Caballero.

\- _Mamacita, debes tener un rico vestido y verte sexy._

\- A la gran puta… ¡Mira, una insinuación más y le corto la llamada!

\- _Te quiero morder una nalga._

\- ¡Te voy a romper el culo! – exclamó Nico molesta.

\- ¿Todo bien Yazawa-san? – preguntó un hombre algo viejo que parecía ser el jefe.

\- Todo bien, todo bien, es solo un cliente que le falla un poco el audio – dijo algo nerviosa la peli negra.

\- _Mamacita, quiero lamerte la… - _antes de que el cliente siguiera, Nico cortó la llamada.

\- No importa, mira Yazawa-san, nos está yendo bien contigo a bordo y recuerdas al inicio de cuando comenzaste a trabajar que hablábamos de Ren Katsura.

\- Sí, ¿Qué le pasó?

\- No es nada, al parecer renunció.

\- ¿Renunció?

\- Algo así, no lo vemos desde la semana pasada, la última vez lo vimos caminando dormido sobre las vías del tren cuando este venía y no volvimos a saber de él.

\- P-Pues… - Nico tuvo un escalofrío en la espalda.

\- Pero no te preocupes, tenemos un reemplazo para él, viene muy bien recomendado, estudió en la mejor Universidad de Japón y quiero que le enseñes a como trabajar.

\- B-Bueno, estoy algo ocupada, por lo que no…

\- ¡Excelente! – dijo el señor – pase joven Mitsuda, le presentó a su compañera de trabajo, Nico Yazawa-san.

De la nada, entró un tipo con pinta de loco, su cabello negro lo tenía revuelto y la piel era algo pálida, ojos negros y parecía que no hablaba mucho.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso? – preguntó asustada la peli negra para luego hablar por lo bajo – solo espero que no me haga nada.

\- Bueno, los dejo solos para que puedan acoplarse al ambiente y puedan entenderse mejor.

\- Jefe, ¿no se supone que este trabajo de capacitación lo debería hacer usted? – la de ojos carmín lo miró fijamente.

\- Jajaja – río el jefe por el comentario de la Idol – que buen chiste Yazawa-san… no, a mí me pagan por estármela pelando y si no te gusta ponle flores, nos vemos.

\- Que hijo de su reputísima madre.

Nico no tuvo más opción que enseñarle a ese tipo extraño a manejar llamadas y hacer el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

\- Mira, tienes suerte de que una Idol famosa como yo te enseñé – Nico miraba al joven, pero este no le prestaba atención – que raro. Bueno, aquí recibimos llamadas de personas retrasadas que tienen problemas con sus celulares. Cuando suena el teléfono les contestas y te empezarán a insultar diciendo que el servicio es una mierda y otras cosas.

Nico notó que el tipo se distraía con mucha facilidad y no les prestaba nada de atención.

\- Bien, iré a buscar una libreta para que apuntes.

Cuando la peli negra se fue, el teléfono sonó y el chico solo miró el artefacto y decidió contestar.

\- ¡Maldición! Este lugar de trabajo es horrible – decía la chica – debí aceptar ese puesto de payaso o el de vender mangos en el parque en vez de hacerle caso a Nozomi.

La joven Yazawa volvía a su puesto de trabajo y vio algo raro. Todos los empleados le aplaudían al chico nuevo, cosa que no entendió.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí Miyamoto-san? - preguntó a su compañera de trabajo.

\- ¿No supiste? Un cliente llamó quejándose por su celular, nada fuera de lo normal, pero de alguna manera, él hizo algo inimaginable.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- De alguna manera arregló el problema del cliente, hizo que se retractara e incluso le dieron las gracias.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí, que loco Yazawa-san.

\- Felicidades muchachos, realmente miro que la cosa avanza muy bien, hasta si puede servir de algo este Call Center. Sigan así ¿está bien? Yo debo seguir pelándomela en la oficina y si nos les gustan pónganle flores – el jefe se retiró.

\- Te estoy vigilando.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó de sorpresa el chico asustando un poco a Nico.

\- No grites de esa manera – dijo la peli negra para luego recordar algo – olvidé la libreta, espera aquí, ya regreso.

Mientras Nico se iba y un rato después volvía con la libreta notó la misma escena de antes.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahora? – la peli negra notó como los demás que trabajaban en el Call Center le aplaudían al nuevo el cual se miraba algo feliz.

\- ¡Yazawa-san! Tu aprendiz escaló muy rápido – dijo el jefe de esta.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Acaba de llamar el jefe, el mera mera, el Big Boss, el de los huevos gordos y le habló Mitsuda y quien sabrá que putas le dijo, pero a los 5 minutos el jefe llamó a Recursos Humanos para que inmediatamente lo ascendieran al puesto de Supervisor de Planta.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Felicidades Mitsuda, te condecoro con esta corbatita roja como nuevo Supervisor de Planta y si no te gusta, ponle tulipanes y rosas de jardín.

\- ¿C-Como pasó todo eso?

\- Por cierto, Yazawa-san, estás despedida.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Las chicas de μ's pudieron pasar esta crisis ya que recolectaron todo el dinero necesario para sobrevivir ese mes, pero Nico había aprendido dos cosas.

La primera, no hacerle caso de nuevo a Nozomi.

La segunda, nunca trabajar en un Call Center.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


End file.
